Organization XIII: The Loyal Hound
by konichiwahinata
Summary: Zero, aka Rexoz the Loyal Hound, joins Organization 13 as its 15th member and will possibly alter the storyline of the series. After years of recovery from Maleficent's brutality, she is ready for action as she loyally serves the Organization, particularly Xemnas.
1. Chapter 1

Organization 13 Fanfiction: The Loyal Hound ep. 1

Rescue beneath the Moonlight

Number XV: Rexoz

Power: Blue Magic

Weapon: Dual Keyblades

Near the end of Birth by Sleep…

She saw the same two boys try and get into the castle and the same two guards kick them out. The guards, Aelus and Dilan, had kicked them out once more. Only once did she ever meet them outside of the castle's confines during an escape attempt. Their names were Lea and Isa, best friends who had come to see her once more but they did not understand why she could never come out. Of course she was the only one who knew the answer which was simple; Maleficent. Maleficent kept the girl locked away in the basement, caged like an animal.

"Zero!"" cried Maleficent. Unafraid, she walked up to Maleficent to hear what the wicked woman had to say.

"Not now," said Zero. Maleficent grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"I spared you! Remember that, girl!" hissed Maleficent. Zero hated Maleficent and wanted revenge and waited for the right opportunity…now. She pulled out a knife she got from the kitchen and stabbed Maleficent in the side yet the wound was neither deep enough nor harmful enough to kill Maleficent.

"What…?" said Zero, realizing her mistake. She would likely suffer a terrible consequence which would be death if Maleficent was feeling generous. Maleficent pulled out the knife and grabbed Zero by her throat and threw her to the ground.

"No, wait! I didn't mean it!" cried Zero. Maleficent summoned bizarre creatures with yellow eyes and cast firaga several times. Zero tried to resist, even pushing Maleficent, but one of the creatures clawed her shoulder and she screamed and fled.

"No!" said Zero as she left an obvious trail of blood and ran off into the Crystal Fissure before tripping. Beneath the setting sun she could see Maleficent, angered and surrounded by green fire. The black creatures were even backing away from her.

"STOP PLEASE!" Zero begged as she flinched but in her hands was a mysterious weapon which she used to shield herself from one of Maleficent's flames. Maleficent picked Zero up but Zero knocked her in the head with the wing part of her new weapon. Maleficent let go but not before casting firaga on Zero, leaving burns along her arm and one on her neck. A stray flam had hit her eye as well, blinding it as half the world went dark.

"I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance. I'll just leave you to your fate now," said Maleficent as she limped away. What a mistake it was to defy Maleficent. If only Isa and Axel were here now. The pale moon hung over Zero as she lie in a pool of her own blood as death drew close. Maleficent's creatures had begun to reappear, likely to finish the job. Zero closed her eyes, resigning herself to fate.

"Zero!" shouted a dark figure covered in a blackcoat beneath the moonlight.

"Please, help…" said Zero.

"I'm here, Zero. It's me," he said as he wielded a large claymore and killed every last creature in seconds.

"Zero, hang on," he said. He created a dark portal then pulled his hood down.

"Isa..." said Zero happily.

"Not Isa, Saix," he said, picking her up and carrying her into the dark portal. Isa, no, Saix was Zero's savior and she owed him her life from that day on...


	2. Chapter 2

Loyal Hound ep. 2

A Black Coat

It had been a few years since Saix had found Zero half-dead in Radiant Garden, yet she was still recovering. Burns still covered much of her body but the "Superior" had sent an intelligent man named Vexen to monitor her. Machines were everywhere in Zero's new room which would help restore her scorched body to the way it used to be, at least for the most part. Some areas would never heal but at least Zero was alive and often visited by Saix, apparently Isa's Nobody since he no longer had a heart. The organization was made up of only Nobodies and their objective was to complete Kingdom Hearts. Zero, being injured, still had her heart for the time being but after this week she was to give up her heart. She had made a deal with the Superior that she would give up her heart and work for the organization in exchange for Saix's rescue. Zero was actually happy that she could repay the group that had guaranteed her survival. Not to mention, she could get revenge on Maleficent and be given purpose in her new life.

"Zero!" said Saix.

"Yes?" said Zero shyly.

"Try this coat on. Lord Xemnas told me to give it to you since you're almost ready for it. He says that you'll be ready to train by Sunday, Zero, so we have two more days until then," said Saix. His demeanor had become more serious and he was always so calm now. He and Axel however seemed to hang out less than usual for some reason, but then again, Saix and Axel had different missions and both visited Zero whenever they could but did not see each other often.

"Do you need help?" asked Saix, interrupting Zero's thoughts. She blushed and turned as red as a tomato before saying "no thank you" as Saix left the room. Zero put on her new black coat which fit like a glove and then called Saix into her room so he could see her in the Organization's outfit.

"Um, h-how do I look?" asked Zero.

"Good. It suits you," said Saix with a small smirk, the closest thing he had gotten to a smile in years. Zero smiled but Saix did not see it. He sat down beside Zero and put his hand on her head then began to speak.

"It's good that you've recovered, my friend. You seem much happier than you were years ago," said Saix. Zero smiled.

"Thanks for saving me, Saix. If it weren't for you I would have died," Zero smiled as Saix and this time he definitely saw her pleasure.

"I'm glad we could speak a little bit. I must leave now," said Saix, putting his hand on Zero's head once more.

"Tell me about it once you're back!" said Zero excitedly.

"Of course," said Saix. Zero felt good around Saix but she had this odd feeling when he was with her but it only occurred when Saix was there. Zero wondered what this tingly sensation she felt was. She had never felt it before, especially near Maleficent. Zero would never forget Maleficent's cruelty.

"Ack!" she yelled as pain wracked her body. Falling to the ground, she crawled to her bed and hoisted herself up.

"Be careful!" said Vexen, helping her up.

"Thank you, Vexen," said Zero.

"You're welcome. After all, you're about the only one here who respects me as an elder," said Vexen. He began mumbling and complained silently about Axel and something about a broken set of chemistry equipment. Zero laid down on her bed as Vexen adjusted one of Zero's machines before falling asleep.

Zero found herself back in her room with Maleficent. Was this a horrible nightmare?

"I spared your life as you'd asked, but I need not treat you kindly. Instead, this castle shall remain your home and you will not leave here, understood, brat?" said Maleficent.

"Yes, Maleficent," said a young Zero at age twelve. She hid behind a table as if it would protect her.

"Stop hiding!" hissed Maleficent. She threw a vase in Zero's direction but missed intentionally. Zero came out of hiding and apologized to Maleficent.

"Good. You know who's in charge here. Now, I need that light of yours. That's the only reason you're allowed to live," said Maleficent.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what you mean…" said Zero, terrified.

"Idiot! I know that light will get me one step further in finding Kingdom Hearts so do as I ask when I ask, brat," said Maleficent, slamming Zero against the wall. Zero flinched and cowered but a light had begun to emanate from within her but soon vanished when Maleficent tried to force it out using her magic.

"No! Do it again, make that light come back!" said Maleficent…When would this nightmare, this horrible memory, stop?

"NO!" screamed Zero. It was almost nighttime and several members of Organization XIII came into her room with weapons drawn to see if something was amiss.

"I'm sorry…I just…had a nightmare…" said Zero.

"Eh, figures. I'm going back to bed," yawned Axel.

"As am I," said Marluxia.

"Zero…" said Saix.

"I'm sorry I woke you all up," said Zero.

"Relax why don't you? I'll buy you an ice cream tomorrow," said Axel.

"Thank you," Zero said kindly.

" I'll tell you about my mission in the morning. Rest now," said Saix.

"And I'll let you be the subject of a great experiment," said Vexen as he entered the room. Everyone fell silent and stared at him.

"Uh yeaaahhh, no. No," said Axel. Vexen left without a word.

"Rest," said Saix as Zero closed her eyes. She fell asleep once more but had no nightmares this time…


	3. Chapter 3

Loyal Hound ep. 2

A Black Coat

It had been a few years since Saix had found Zero half-dead in Radiant Garden, yet she was still recovering. Burns still covered much of her body but the "Superior" had sent an intelligent man named Vexen to monitor her. Machines were everywhere in Zero's new room which would help restore her scorched body to the way it used to be, at least for the most part. Some areas would never heal but at least Zero was alive and often visited by Saix, apparently Isa's Nobody since he no longer had a heart. The organization was made up of only Nobodies and their objective was to complete Kingdom Hearts. Zero, being injured, still had her heart for the time being but after this week she was to give up her heart. She had made a deal with the Superior that she would give up her heart and work for the organization in exchange for Saix's rescue. Zero was actually happy that she could repay the group that had guaranteed her survival. Not to mention, she could get revenge on Maleficent and be given purpose in her new life.

"Zero!" said Saix.

"Yes?" said Zero shyly.

"Try this coat on. Lord Xemnas told me to give it to you since you're almost ready for it. He says that you'll be ready to train by Sunday, Zero, so we have two more days until then," said Saix. His demeanor had become more serious and he was always so calm now. He and Axel however seemed to hang out less than usual for some reason, but then again, Saix and Axel had different missions and both visited Zero whenever they could but did not see each other often.

"Do you need help?" asked Saix, interrupting Zero's thoughts. She blushed and turned as red as a tomato before saying "no thank you" as Saix left the room. Zero put on her new black coat which fit like a glove and then called Saix into her room so he could see her in the Organization's outfit.

"Um, h-how do I look?" asked Zero.

"Good. It suits you," said Saix with a small smirk, the closest thing he had gotten to a smile in years. Zero smiled but Saix did not see it. He sat down beside Zero and put his hand on her head then began to speak.

"It's good that you've recovered, my friend. You seem much happier than you were years ago," said Saix. Zero smiled.

"Thanks for saving me, Saix. If it weren't for you I would have died," Zero smiled as Saix and this time he definitely saw her pleasure.

"I'm glad we could speak a little bit. I must leave now," said Saix, putting his hand on Zero's head once more.

"Tell me about it once you're back!" said Zero excitedly.

"Of course," said Saix. Zero felt good around Saix but she had this odd feeling when he was with her but it only occurred when Saix was there. Zero wondered what this tingly sensation she felt was. She had never felt it before, especially near Maleficent. Zero would never forget Maleficent's cruelty.

"Ack!" she yelled as pain wracked her body. Falling to the ground, she crawled to her bed and hoisted herself up.

"Be careful!" said Vexen, helping her up.

"Thank you, Vexen," said Zero.

"You're welcome. After all, you're about the only one here who respects me as an elder," said Vexen. He began mumbling and complained silently about Axel and something about a broken set of chemistry equipment. Zero laid down on her bed as Vexen adjusted one of Zero's machines before falling asleep.

Zero found herself back in her room with Maleficent. Was this a horrible nightmare?

"I spared your life as you'd asked, but I need not treat you kindly. Instead, this castle shall remain your home and you will not leave here, understood, brat?" said Maleficent.

"Yes, Maleficent," said a young Zero at age twelve. She hid behind a table as if it would protect her.

"Stop hiding!" hissed Maleficent. She threw a vase in Zero's direction but missed intentionally. Zero came out of hiding and apologized to Maleficent.

"Good. You know who's in charge here. Now, I need that light of yours. That's the only reason you're allowed to live," said Maleficent.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what you mean…" said Zero, terrified.

"Idiot! I know that light will get me one step further in finding Kingdom Hearts so do as I ask when I ask, brat," said Maleficent, slamming Zero against the wall. Zero flinched and cowered but a light had begun to emanate from within her but soon vanished when Maleficent tried to force it out using her magic.

"No! Do it again, make that light come back!" said Maleficent…When would this nightmare, this horrible memory, stop?

"NO!" screamed Zero. It was almost nighttime and several members of Organization XIII came into her room with weapons drawn to see if something was amiss.

"I'm sorry…I just…had a nightmare…" said Zero.

"Eh, figures. I'm going back to bed," yawned Axel.

"As am I," said Marluxia.

"Zero…" said Saix.

"I'm sorry I woke you all up," said Zero.

"Relax why don't you? I'll buy you an ice cream tomorrow," said Axel.

"Thank you," Zero said kindly.

" I'll tell you about my mission in the morning. Rest now," said Saix.

"And I'll let you be the subject of a great experiment," said Vexen as he entered the room. Everyone fell silent and stared at him.

"Uh yeaaahhh, no. No," said Axel. Vexen left without a word.

"Rest," said Saix as Zero closed her eyes. She fell asleep once more but had no nightmares this time…


	4. Chapter 4

The Loyal Hound Ep. 4

Induction and Axel's Prank

"My fellow Nobodies, we've come together to welcome a new ally who will fight for our cause, however, she still possesses her heart. Zero, your name from now on is Rexoz, number XV and The Loyal Hound. Are you ready to give up your heart in as payment from the night that Saix saved you life?" asked Xemnas.

"Yes, Superior," said Zero, now Rexoz. She has her hood up because there were was a large burn on the side of her face near her jaw which she hoped no one would ask about. She wanted to hide this hideous mark Maleficent made on her. Now, she had the means to become stronger and hopefully exact vengeance upon the wicked woman for making her suffer.

"Good. It has been years since that tragic day but you must suffer through one last thing but do not resist. I will ensure that it is as painless as it can be. Be prepared, Rexoz," said Xemnas as he leapt forth from his seat and jammed his arm covered with the darkness into Rexoz's body.

"Agh!" she yelped but she held back as many tears as she could before a heart came floating out of her body. Rexoz collapsed but Xemnas caught her before she fell to the ground. Her hood nearly came off before Saix came in and put it back to where it was so that it could conceal her burn.

"I've got her Superior. Do not trouble yourself," said Saix.

"Of course. Thank you Saix," said Xemnas with a grin. He turned away and spoke to everyone once again.

"You're all dismissed now. Go on your missions immediately if you haven't already," said Xemnas.

"You're fine," said Saix very calmly as he held a weak Rexoz who smiled at him.

"Axel was looking for you. I'll train you once I'm done with number nine's mission reports he failed to turn in for the past two months," said Saix. He helped Rexoz over to Axel's room where he propped her up against the wall.

"Goodbye," said Saix.

"Bye," said Rexoz as Saix left. He turned to face her and smiled. After all, Rexoz was the only person he was friendly towards ever since Axel did not speak to him as much, mostly due to some kid named Roxas.

"Rexoz!" said Axel as he hugged Rexoz. She hugged him back.

"Guess what?" said Axel.

"What is it?" asked Rexoz.

"We're taking a little break before your training begins," said Axel. Rexoz cocked her head in confusion.

"Aw, just enter the portal," said Axel.

"I'll try. I think I've healed a little from losing my heart," said Rexoz shyly.

"No need! I can help you but put on this blindfold," said Axel.

"Alright…" said Rexoz, too kind to question Axel. It must be a really big surprise if he wanted Rexoz to wear a blindfold. A welcoming party perhaps? Oh, well. Rexoz just let Axel guide her but it was slow due to her injury Xemnas gave her in order to take her heart. Her heart was but a small price to pay for the Loyal Hound, emphasis on loyal. She dared not question the ones who saved her life and healed her. Not only were they Rexoz's heroes but her friends as well with the exception of Larxene who Rexoz avoided like the plague.

"Ohhhhh, Loyal Hoooouuuunddd!" said Axel, using a deep voice similar to Xemnas's voice.

"Uh, ummm, Axel...?" said Rexoz. Axel removed Rexoz' blindfold and sat her down on a chair and then he locked the door and giggled.

"ZXEL OPEN THIS DOOR!" said a familiar deep voice.

"X-Xemnas?!" exclaimed Rexoz.

"So you're the 'urgent news' that Axel said Saix had to report?" said Xemnas.

"N-no! I…I'm…" said Rexoz timidly.

"You're what?" said Xemnas sternly.

"Axel said he was going to set you up on a blind date and he sent the note that was allegedly written by Saix! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" said Rexoz frantically. She flinched and back up against a wall, cowering as Xemnas came closer.

"Rexoz…" said Xemnas.

"Don't hurt me, please!" she pleaded while crying. Xemnas smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Be calm, Fifteen," said Xemnas. Rexoz calmed down a little but expected the Superior to be furious.

"I'm not Maleficent, although I am disappointed with you," said Xemnas.

"You won't hurt me?" said Rexoz.

"No, but…let's at least eat the dinner Axel set out for us," said Xemnas, motioning towards a table with food on it. Although Rexoz preferred Saix's company, she thought that the Superior was not as frightening as he seemed. Sure, the other members were afraid of him when they did not do as they were told, but Xemnas seemed…kind.

"Fifteen," said Xemnas.

"Yes, Superior?" said Rexoz.

"You don't seem like a troublemaker. Why didn't you tell me about this?" asked Xemnas as he poured wine into two glasses.

"I-I didn't want to hurt Axel's feelings. He's my friend, just like Saix," said Rexoz, taking a small sip before coughing and pushing the glass away. Not the best drink in the world.

"I see…Seems you are loyal, but remember I am the Superior, Fifteen," said Xemnas.

"Yes Superior," said Rexoz obediently. Xemnas smiled before he nodded in approval.

"Good. You do understand, Rexoz," said Xemnas. Rexoz began fidgeting with a fork as she became nervous around Xemnas. She wished Saix was here with her even if he did not speak much. Just having Saix around made Rexoz feel at ease while yet…Xemnas made Rexoz feel content as well. What is this strange feeling?

"Fifteen, I wish to see you after training but first…" said Xemnas as he made his ethereal blades appear. He sliced the door open with the greatest of ease and stood where he was near the cut-open door.

"Ladies first," he said.

"U-um, th-thank you.." said Rexoz as she blushed, and yet, she smiled as well. Was Xemnas..no..It could never happen…could it?

"Rexoz!" said Saix.

"Y-yes?" said Rexoz. Saix grinned.

"Time to learn to wield that keyblade properly," said Saix.

"O-okay," she said.

"You're quite red," he said.

"Wh-what!?" said Rexoz. The two left together in a dark portal and entered what appeared to be a much different place than the World that Never Was.


	5. Chapter 5

Loyal Hound Ep. 5

Big thanks to KenRexKeybladeMaster ^_^ I'd probably have been too lazy to keep going if you hadn't stuck with my story. You awesome =^.^=

Saix and Rexoz were standing in another world but what kind of world could it be…? A mirror with intricate patterns on it was in front of a man and a shadow that appeared from beneath him.

"So this is it?" asked a man in a green tunic.

"What else could it be? So, are you ready to enter the Twilight Realm, Link?" asked an imp…thing. She spoke gruffly to him and wore a broken helmet on her head with patterns similar to the wall.

"I'm ready, Midna. It's time to confront Zant," said Link as a mirror opened up a path for him and his companion.

"Whoa!" said Rexoz.

"We're going in as well," said Saix.

"We are?" said Rexoz, cocking her head.

"Yes, that is what I said. We control the darkness so we can enter safely," said Saix. He snapped his fingers as a hole appeared in the mirror, exposing a horde of heartless.

"Those are our targets. Your keyblade is the only thing that releases the hearts upon killing the heartless. Those hearts are necessary for completing Kingdom Hearts, and then, Rexoz, we shall have hearts once more," said Saix.

"So I have to keep killing the heartless to make the moon complete?" asked Rexoz.

"Kingdom Hearts is NOT a moon!" scolded Saix.

"Sorry, I-I didn't know," said Rexoz.

"Don't bother. After all…it kind of does look like a moon, I guess," sighed Saix. Rexoz remained silent to avoid angering Saix. After all, his wrath was quite terrifying.

"Hey, we should finish this quickly and maybe get sea salt ice cream afterwards," said Saix.

"Yeah!" said Rexoz.

"Good, then let's enter that castle right over there. I have…business there. You, however, are going to clear a path as your training and do it without complaining," said Saix.

"I won't complain at all!" said Rexoz.

"Very good, Rexoz" said Saix. Rexoz smiled and obediently killed the few heartless in front of the castle, but who knows how many would be inside?

"Ungh," said Rexoz. She was tired and they had only reached the second floor.

"Keep moving, Rexoz. Remember, the more hearts you collect, the more loyal to our cause you will be," said Saix.

"I'll destroy all of the heartless if it means you can have a heart again," said Rexoz. Saix raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you so worried about me?" he asked.

"You're my best friend. The first I've ever had," said Rexoz. There was a secret she kept from him as to why she wanted him to have a heart the most. She knew that Nobodies did not have feelings and yet… she felt something whenever he was around or when Xemnas was near. Who would she choose? Her savior or her superior? It was an odd sensation that had clung to her for only a short while but it was there nonetheless.

"Hiya!" shouted the man in green as he cleared out more than half of the heartless using a great spin attack. Rexoz was saddened by this because she wanted to impress Saix by clearing out all of them herself.

"Shhh…" said Saix as he pulled her behind a wall and put his hand over her mouth.

"They are Midna and Link. Those two would make perfect Nobodies because their hearts are strong, however, we have a problem," whispered Saix.

"Mm?" wondered Rexoz. Saix's hand was still on her mouth.

"The so-called 'king' of this castle isn't exactly reliable and he has gone against our best wishes. We're just here to eliminate him and take his heart. It shouldn't create a Nobody. Once that's dealt with, we leave," said Saix.

"Who's there!? Show yourselves," said Link.

"We're friends," said Saix.

"Why be sneaky?" asked Midna.

"I remember you!" said Link.

"Yes, I'm the one who attacked you last time, however…I have changed my mind. You both want Zant gone no?" said Saix.

"What's going on?" asked Rexoz.

"Who's the girlfriend?" asked Midna.

"G-G-Girlfriend!?" said Rexoz, blushing.

"We are not in a relationship," said Saix as he turned away from Rexoz. She turned away as well and was as red as a tomato.

" Her name's Rexoz, and we're here to dethrone Zant. He is far from kingly and I've lost interest in his childish schemes and behavior," said Saix.

"Should we trust them, Midna?" asked Link cautiously.

"Of course not!" she hissed.

"But they seem like they want Zant gone just as much as we do," said Link.

"Fine, they can tag along, but if Rexoz and Saix decide to switch sides again…" threatened Midna.

"Don't bother making empty threats," said Saix.

"He really irritates me! How can you be so calm?" asked Midna.

"But he's really nice when you get to know him," pleaded Rexoz.

"Rexoz," said Saix calmly yet Rexoz knew he was displeased and backed away shyly.

"Let's just get this over with," said Midna.

"Agreed," said Saix.

"Zant is just through that door and he has a ton of monsters like the ones we saw with yellow eyes," said Link.

"Ready?" he said. Everyone nodded.

This World To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Loyal Hound ep. 6

Teamwork in the Twilight

"Zant is at the very top of this castle, no?" said Saix as he cleaved a bizarre bird creature in two using his claymore.

"Yes, but why are you after Zant? I thought you wanted us," said Link.

"Wanted. That's past-tense. Zant has gone against my wishes and misused his power despite our agreement," said Saix. Rexoz was so confused.

"Um, Saix, what's going on?" asked Rexoz.

"As you know, we collect hearts but number Thirteen isn't exactly enough to fulfill our goal as quickly and easily as we'd like him to. Roxas spends too much time with Axel unlike you. You're diligent unlike most of our members," said Saix.

"Get to the point! What are doing switching sides like that?" asked Midna. Saix glared at her and faced Rexoz.

"Ahem! As I was saying, Zant took control over the 'monsters with yellow eyes' in order to gain power here in this world. He's taken control over the 'monsters' and double-crossed us last time I was here. He attacked me and caught me by surprise, however, I saw that his heart would be a valuable asset if he were to let's say, part with it," said Saix as he held up his claymore.

"I have no clue what organization they're from or what this whole heart business means, but I feel we can trust them," said Link.

"Fine, Link, but don't forget we went through all the trouble of collecting these fused shadows and fought blueberry head over there to get the last piece, not to mention, those bizarre black monsters," said Midna, referring to the heartless.

"I realize that Saix has done some bad things but Rexoz seems friendly enough. We should fight together," said Link.

"Agreed, then. And I'm not a blueberry!" said Saix. Midna giggled and hid in Link's shadow.

"Let's just continue!" said Rexoz, panicking and hoping that Saix would not lose his temper.

"….as you wish," sighed Saix. It took several rooms and many heartless to even make it to the second to last room where three unique monsters were. Their faces resembled shields and they were black with red markings.

"Yah!" shouted Rexoz as she slew two of them but a deafening shriek brought them back.

"Grrrowl!" growled Link, now a wolf. Midna rode on his back and laid down a field before Link took down all three of them quickly, too quickly for the twilight monsters to shriek their friends back to life. Link then reverted to his Hylian form.

"It's through here!" said Midna as she opened the door with an extremely large key. In went the group and encountered Zant who was surrounded by heartless.

"Rexoz!" said Saix.

"I've got them!" said Rexoz.

"Sheathe that weapon of yours!" said Zant, shooting red orbs at Rexoz. He stepped forward and bent over backwards before his mask came off on its own.

"Midna, why do you refuse to bow to your king?" asked Zant.

"Ha! You're no king, just a fake! Everyone knew, we could see the desire for power burning in your eyes," said Midna defiantly.

"Still your tongue," said Zant. He began to tell a story.

"No! No, no, no ,no, No!" Zant screamed as he slammed his head against the floor.

"I wanted power!" yelled Zant, but just then, an eerie yellow cloud appeared in the image of a man.

"I shall house my power in you," said the cloud as it enveloped Zant….

"That was my god! His only wish was to cover the land in shadow and snuff out the light," said Zant.

"Heh, pathetic!" said Saix, stepping forward from the shadows. He pointed his claymore at Zant.

"You! Midna and you have decided to betray me, then!?" said Zant.

"Wrong, fool. I was never loyal to you and nor was Midna. We owe you nothing and I've come to claim your heart," said Saix.

"No, I am the king! You owe me everything," said Zant.

"Never!" screamed Midna.

"You took away my friends, Zant. You must be stopped before you cause Hyrule or the Twili any more harm!" said Link.

"Yeah!" agreed Rexoz as she got up slowly. The wound did not do much to her at all.

"How about I give you another scar then?" said Zant.

"DIE NOW!" cried Rexoz as tears streamed down her face. Zant teleported and dragged only Saix into the forest before anyone could land a blow. Link, Midna, and Rexoz were left behind in the throne room.

"I've got this one, then!" said Saix. He summoned Berserkers to attack Zant.

"Heeeheeeheeee!" cackled Zant from atop a wooden post as balls of shadow were shot towards Saix. Saix's berserkers tossed their weapons at the wooden post, cutting it into pieces. Zant was stuck in the ground while Saix beat him with his claymore. Blood sullied Saix's weapon before Zant teleported somewhere else, this time with Link. They were underwater and Link had his Zora armor on thankfully. Multiple helmets resembling Zant's appeared on the lakebed but Link knew exactly how to win this fight. One of the helmets opened up to reveal Zant as he shot more shadowy balls at Link.

"Heeheeeheee!" he cackled. Link took out his clawshots and fired them at Zant, latching onto his chest and bringing him towards Link. Zant tried to swim away but Link slashed at him but it was hard to attack from underwater. Link was only able to wound Zan't side as the water began to turn red.

"Now try this one!" said Zant, teleporting to a fiery area. The only thing for he and Rexoz to stand upon was a large semicircle made from a magnetic rock. Flames licked the sides of the stone and Rexpz was becoming frightened. It reminded her of Maleficent. She would always punish Rexoz by instilling terror into her heart using her flames. She would always make a burning cage around Rexoz whenever she did something wrong, leaving Rexoz terrified and afraid of fire. How she could be around Axel was a mystery…

"No!" she screamed as Zant kicked her towards the edge of the rock. She stabbed her keyblade into the rock and held onto it for dear life.

Zant approached her and grinned.

"So the scarred one is afraid of fire! This should be entertaining," said Zant. He began jumping up and down as Rexoz struggled to maintain her grip. Stop it, now!" screamed Rexoz.

"STOP!" she yelled. Zant only cackled as he fired a volley of shadow balls at Rexoz, yet somehow, Rexoz felt powerful despite the pain.

" . STOOOOOP!" Rexoz yelled out as she fired shadow balls back at Zant somehow.

Was this blue magic Rexoz had learned?


	7. Chapter 7

Loyal Hound ep. 7

Rexoz the Copycat

"Yaaauuugh!" shrieked Zant as Rexoz hit him with a blast of his own magic. She nervously aimd and fired while hoping to avoid being burned. Rexoz frantically ran around Zant while trying to attack him with her new power but fear kept her from landing enough blows to actually harm Zant, although he does look exhausted. All that went through Rexoz's head was fire, avoid the fire, fire, avoid the fire.

"Ah!" she yelled as she almost tripped.

"You're not fit to fight, so why not just give up now?" said Zant. The answer was simple; Xemnas. If Rexoz was to see him again and help Organization XIII she had to win this fight. After all, Saix did not save her years ago only for her to die so soon. Death would be a reward for a later day she thought to herself. What other escape was there?

"There is no escape!" said Zant as if he had heard what Rexoz thought. No, wait, escape! The answer was obvious now. Zant can teleport and Rexoz can copy spells if they have been used on her. Now, all she has to do is goad Zant into using that magic spell again so she could learn it.

"You're no king," said Rexoz.

"Be silent, girl. I have the throne and all of the Twilight at my command. Not to mention, I have innumerable Heartless to answer my beck and call," said Zant.

"Then show me, Zant," said Rexoz.

"This room is too small and too unstable. What will it matter to someone who's about to die soon anyway?" asked Zant.

"I want a good challenge," said Rexoz.

"Fine, but I'll make sure you die quickly. I've never faced an opponent so idiotic yet amusing," said Zant as he teleported away while the air became cold. Now! Rexoz imitated Zant as he teleported into a frozen room with a floor covered in mirror-like ice.

"And now to- wait!? What did you do?" asked Zant as he looked down at the reflective floor and saw the reflection of Saix behind him.

"I copied you," said Rexoz.

"How?" said Zant as he bagean throwing a tantrum.

"Who gives a crap!?" shouted Saix.

"What sort of magic did you use?" wondered Zant.

"Blue magic but that's beside the point. Zant, you're beaten and tired, but I'm willing to make a deal with you," said Saix.

"What sort of deal?" asked Zant.

"I was going to collect your heart, however, if you tell us how what you've been doing with those heartless and everything else you know about them, I'll hand over Midna and let you live," said Saix.

"And Link," said Zant.

"Yes, him too, but talk first," said Saix.

"H-huh!?" said Rexoz, shocked at what Saix was offering. He silenced her with a stern glare and she dared not question him.

"Deal. I stumbled across a woman named Maleficent and an oaf named Pete. She offered me greater power to better serve my god. She told me these Heartless creatures would serve us well and that you would betray me after you got Midna and Link's hearts, that you would take mine as well. However, she also mentioned one other detail," said Zant.

"Oh?" said Saix.

"The girl over there with the burns, Zero, I believe," said Zant.

"No, I won't!" said Rexoz, hiding behind Saix like a frightened animal seeking shelter. Saix put a hand on her head and glared at Zant.

"Rexoz. Her name's Rexoz and you won't have her," said Saix. Rexoz buried her face into his chest in a fearful embrace. Saix stood in front of Rexoz protectively.

"She told me if I turned Rexoz in that I would have Hyrule, the Twilight Realm, and more. You see, I must kill you now and take the girl and I don't care what her name is," said Zant.

"Ah, then it was a good thing I lied about handing over Midna and Link. You know, if you were going to kill me, you should have told me after the exchange you fool," said Saix.

"Over my dead body," said Zant.

"Just another part of the plan. Rexoz, if you could teeport us to the throne room, please," said Saix.

Rexoz teleported them to the throne room where Link and Midna were waiting.

"There you are, Blueberry," said Midna.

"Never call me a blueberry again, imp," said Saix.

"I'm NOT an imp!" said Midna but she turned towards Zant to take out her anger on him.

"Well, I guess you'll do for a stress reliever!" said Midna as pieces of armor fell into place before she ripped Zant apart as a keyhole appeared on his chest where the heart was located.

"Rexoz, your keyblade! Open the keyhole and take his heart now," said Saix.

"Yes, Saix!" said Rexoz as she pointed her keyblade at the keyhole and released a pitch black heart which disappeared into the air.

"We did it then, for now at least," said Link.

"Yeah, we did all three of us," said Midna.

"But there's four of us," said Rexoz, using her fingers to count.

"Okay, Blueberry-hair helped a little," said Midna.

"Midna…" said Link.

"Fine...Thank you Rexoz and…Saix…" said Midna hesitantly.

"Yes, thanks so much! You two are friends to us now and we'll never forget you," said Link.

"You're welcome," said Rexoz. Saix remained silent and muttered something about Midna being 'alright for an imp'.

"Where will you guys head next?" asked Link.

"Back to our home," said Saix.

"Come back soon, okay? I'd love to introduce you to my friends in Kakariko Village sometime," said Link.

"That'd be fun," said Rexoz kindly.

"Maybe we will if we have a day off. Let's return home Rexoz," said Saix calmly.

"Alright," said Rexoz, troubled. She remembered what Zant had said about Maleficent and knew that nothing good could come of it. She realized that she had grabbed Saix's coat just then and was sweating a river.

"You're safe with Organization XIII, Rexoz," assured Saix as the two disappeared into a black portal.

Back at the Castle…

"Ah, I see you two have returned," said Xemnas.

"I had Rexoz fill out the mission report but she's locked herself in her room. She seems paranoid and I did not approach her so she could calm down," said Saix.

"I'll handle it," smiled Xemnas.

"Yes, sir," said Saix, leaving Xemnas to handle Rexoz.

Inside of her room, Rexoz was huddled up on her bed and sobbing. Fear was on her face like a mask as she put her face close to her knees as if to hide it. She pulled her hood up to hide the scar on her face as well as her tears.

"Fifteen," said Xemnas calmingly as took a chair and sat down in front of Rexoz. She peeked up and hid her face once more.

"Rexoz, you're upset, but what for?" asked Xemnas.

"Zant…he, h-he was…working with Maleficent and now she's…after...m-me," said Rexoz in between sobs. She told him what Zant had said.

"She's after me…I swear I don't know why since Maleficent never even told me what she wanted from me," said Rexoz.

"It's alright, Fifteen. Rexoz, I mean," said Xemnas as he put his hands on Rexoz shoulders comfortingly.

"But what if she hurts you guys because of me?" asks Rexoz.

"I'll kill her if she even looks at you, Rexoz," said Xemnas.

"But she's horrible. You saw what she did to me. I can't show my face to anyone without them staring at me like a freak," said Rexoz. She always had her hood up to hide her scars.

"You're not a freak, Rexoz. No matter what, Maleficent will not get you or hurt you ever again," said Xemnas. Rexoz peeked at him again but barely showed her face.

"Rexoz…" said Xemnas solemnly.

"Maleficent…what do you want from me?" asked Rexoz.

"Rexoz, let me tell you something," said Xemnas. Rexoz listened.

"When you had your heart, right before I took it, there was a strong light that coexisted along with a strong darkness. It was as though both sides were at peace and I could tell that the darkness did not corrupt you. It kept you strong while the light kept you pure. That was likely what Maleficent wanted but you have no heart anymore, so you should be safe," said Xemnas.

"Light and darkness in my heart?" said Rexoz.

"Yes, they coexist within you. Your heart is a source of power and Maleficent wants to take that from you," said Xemnas.

"But why?" asked Rexoz.

"I do not know, but she will never harm you, I promise, Rexoz," said Xemnas. Rexoz began to turn red and was glad that Xemnas could not see her blush. Xemnas stayed with Rexoz in her room until she stopped crying.

"Thank you, Superior," said Rexoz.

"You may call me Xemnas if you wish," said Xemnas, his tan skin turning slightly pink. No, Rexoz was likely just imagining it. Xemnas left Rexoz's room with a smile before saying, "Cheer up, Rexoz."

"Thank you," said Rexoz before falling asleep. Rather than a nightmare she dreamed of an island she had never seen before and of sitting on the branch of a tree with fruit shaped like a star. Rexoz felt happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Loyal Hound ep. 8

The Tainted Hearts

"Wake up!" sang an Organization XIII member with a mullet. Rexoz taken a nap after a heart collecting mission in Wonderland. A manga covered her face, which she fell asleep reading, which Mullet Head removed, startling Rexoz as she pulled her hood up. No one was to see her scar.

"The name's Demyx, you're Rexoz, right?" he said. Rexoz nodded.

"Nice to meet you! Most of us haven't actually seen you and you know, I was curious to see what you were like, plus I don't want to do my mission," said Demyx. He seemed lazy but nice.

"Nice to meet you too," said Rexoz.

"Glad you're friendly. Larxene over there, that blonde girl glaring at you right now, wasn't exactly friendly….gosh do I hate her," said Demyx.

Flashback!

"Hi, I'm Demyx and I control water and I like singing and my sitar!" said Demyx to Larxene, the new member.

"Do sitars have strings?" asked Larxene.

"Yeah, why?" asked Demyx.

"Do you think you can get me that pair of scissors over there and show me your cool sitar?" asked Larxene in a false friendly tone.

"Sure, friend!" said Demyx so innocently. He handed Larxene the scissors as she cut the strings on his sitar.

"Heeeeeey…" cried Demyx.

"Oh, thundaga, by the way," said Larxene, electrocuting Demyx as Axel, Xigbar, and Luxord began laughing.

Flashback over.

"Were you okay?" asked Rexoz.

"Yes but my sitar wasn't for at least a week but at least Larxene didn't do anything to my IPod," said Demyx.

"DEMYX WHERE ARE YOU!?" hissed Luxord.

"Uh-oh," said Demyx.

"You left me in freaking Agrabah and I have sand in places I don't want it to be!" said Luxord.

"Not like you have much there," snickered Larxene. Rexoz couldn't help but laugh while Axel was rolling on the floor when he entered the room.

"Well, played…" admitted Luxord.

"Oh, I didn't notice we had a lady here," said Luxord.

"Um, excuse me!" said Larxene.

"He means a nice one," said Axel. Larxene went up and grabbed Rexoz by the shirt as electricity surrounded her.

"Ooh, catfight!" said Axel.

"What!? N-No, I-" said Rexoz. Larxene slapped her before she could finish.

"Ow," said Rexoz as she sobbed a little.

"Oh great a crybaby!" said Larxene.

"I didn't mean to…" said Rexoz.

"Are you going to just take this, Rexoz?" asked Luxord.

"Um, well, I…" said Rexoz. Larxene prepared to hit Rexoz again but Xemnas caught her hand and twisted it.

"Oh, Xemnas!" said Rexoz.

"Larxene, you're doing Demyx's mission, and Demyx, you're lucky today!" said Xemnas angrily.

"Thank you," said Rexoz.

"You're not hurt are you?" asked Xemnas.

"No, thanks for asking Xemnas," said Rexoz. Axel whistled before fleeing the room.

"Rexoz and Xemnas looked away for a moment.

"Rexoz, I have something to tell you," said Xemnas, changing the subject in order to feel less awkward.

"Y-yes?" asked a blushing Rexoz.

"When you killed Zant, his heart was black no?" said Xemnas.

"Oh, that's right it was, and it was…kind of scary," said Rexoz, cringing.

"I wish for you to collect more hearts like those and only a keyblader can do it. I trust you more than Roxas so that's why you'll be the one to unlock what's known as a 'tainted heart'," said Xemnas. Rexoz blushed even more and felt…appreciated. She was not used to appreciation and turned red immediately.

"Uh, um…what's a tainted heart?" she asked.

"A tainted heart is a heart corrupted by pure evil. These hearts are so corrupt that no light can reach them and they cannot become Nobodies like us since we're in between light and darkness. These tainted hearts are necessary to complete Kingdom Hearts. Rexoz, I'll go with you on your new mission in order to see them for myself at least once," said Xemnas.

"Yes, Xemnas. I'd lo- Uh, um, like to have you as a partner in my mission," said Rexoz.

"I'm glad, Rexoz. Our destination is a place called Masayaf. Our target this time is Robert de Sable according to what Luxord said last time he went," said Xemnas.

"Be careful there. Assassinations happen often," said Luxord.

"Can you handle it Rexoz?" asked Xemnas.

"Yes, Xemnas," said Rexoz.

"Good, Rexoz. I'm glad," said Xemnas as he put his hand on Rexoz's head which he did often now. Rexoz simply smiled and felt odd, unsure of what emotion this feeling could possibly be.

"Ooh, Xemnas," cackled Larxene. Xemnas pushed Larxene into the wall and pinned her to it.

"You will not hurt or mock Rexoz or I swear I'll turn you into a dusk!" yelled Xemnas. Rexoz flinched, afraid of Xemnas's wrath. Upon seeing that he frightened Rexoz, Xemnas calmed down and apologized to her.

"Please forgive me if a frightened you," he said.

"I-I'm fine," said Rexoz, slightly shaken. Xemnas opened up the corridor of darkness once she was calm and motioned for her to go in.

"Ladies first," he said kindly.

"Thank you," smiled Rexoz. She felt noticed how different he was around her. Xemnas was gentler and kinder to Rexoz. _Am I falling for him, or what about Saix_, she asked herself. Saix never showed much emotion yet he seemed to smile around Rexoz and he was her hero after all way back when. Who could Rexoz choose? Who could give Rexoz a reason to live and a reason to possess a heart once more? Xemnas or Saix?


	9. Chapter 9

Organization 13: Loyal Hound

Episode 9

Bloody Eagle

"The Ark of the Covenant is here, men," said a man with a red cross on his breastplate.

"The apple is here as well Robert De Sable," said another man in similar armor.

"AND Assassins, so be on the lookout for those cutthroats," said the man named De Sable.

"That man is our target," said Xemnas, pointing to De Sable.

"I'll get him then," said Rexoz. She summoned both keyblades and rushed towards the man but Xemnas grabbed her arm before one of his men could strike her down.

"Uh, I-I," said Rexoz realizing that Robert was aware of her presence.

"Assassins!" he yelled as his men surrounded her and Xemnas but he would not be killed by such weak men.

"Sir, their robes aren't white," said a soldier.

"Yet they attempted to assassinate me! They must be Assassins but Al Mualim sent us the worst Assassins yet. Lock them up so we can interrogate them later," said Robert.

"You must be joking or suicidal," said Xemnas.

"Yeah! Xemnas won't be killed by evil men like you," said Rexoz as she stood back to back with Xemnas.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed the soldiers.

"Who are they?" asked Rexoz.

"Templars. Luxord had run into these men several times. Needless to say, there was a pile of bodies cut up by cards," said Xemnas.

"So then we can handle them r-right?" asked Rexoz as the templars closed in on them.

"I'm the Superior for a reason," said Xemnas as he took down several of the templars in one swing.

"I trust you," said Rexoz.

"Good, Fifteen," said Xemnas as he took down more.

"Aero!" said Rexoz as wind took down more templars.

"Now for De Sable," smiled Xemnas.

"No n-no wait!" said De Sable.

"No, Altair!"

Suddenly, a man in white came up to Robert and tried to stab him with…a blade hidden in his bracer? That was a unique weapon…

"We were only supposed to confront him if necessary!" said another man

"But we could rid the world of De Sable. He's the Assassins' biggest enemy," said the man in white but Robert blocked him. A huge fight broke out between the two sides and Xemnas and Rexoz.

"Quick, let's get away from this until Robert is dead," said Xemnas as he grabbed Rexoz and ran with her before a wall crumbled and blocked the way to Robert. Altair came tumbling out of the rubble as screams and clashing steel was heard outside.

"I do not know who you two are but it appears that you want Robert gone as well," said Altair.

"Mm-hm," said Rexoz shyly. This man intimidated her.

"I just have a little bit of advice; stay out of it! You both failed worse than I," said the man.

"As I recall, you failed to kill him even though he was focused on Rexoz and I!" said Xemnas.

"Malik held me back otherwise I could have killed Robert even without a cowardly girl and a silver haired man wielding glowing swords believe it or not!" said Altair.

"Rexoz is not a coward! You know nothing of her," said Xemnas. Rexoz looked away from Xemnas and Altair.

"Forget it, we'll exchange blows with blades not words," said Altair.

"Agreed, then," said Xemnas.

"No, don't! I don't want anyone killed," cried Rexoz. Xemnas looked at her and then sighed.

"She's right. We both are after Robert De Sable and killing you would not help," said Xemnas.

"Then instead, we should leave this place," said Altair.

"How? I don't see a way out and there are Templars everywhere," said Xemnas.

"Watch," said Altair as he climbed up a wall and onto a wooden beam with ease.

"So you can imitate a monkey…Not that impressive," said Xemnas as he did the same with just as much ease.

"Rexoz?" said Xemnas. Rexoz climbed the wall as well and attempted to copy them using blue magic to ensure that she would not fall.

"I-I made it," said Rexoz shyly.

"Just keep up and keep quiet. There're Templars all over this place," said Altair. Rexoz nodded as they moved on until they were in Masayaf where they were greeted by an elderly man.

"Altair, who are these strangers and why have you brought them here!?" he demanded.

"Al Mualim, these two strangers interfered with retrieving the Piece of Eden but they are definitely no friends of the Templars and are after Robert de Sable, but they are certainly NOT Assassins either," said Altair.

"Either way, Altair, you brought them here and don't even know them. They could be spies!" said Al Mualim.

"Al Mualim!" shouted one of the men who was at the ruins. His arm was gone and blood was pouring from the stump.

"Malik, what's happened to you?" asked Al Mualim.

"Altair happened! My brother is dead now and the Templars are on their way here right now," shouted Malik.

"Is De Sable with them?" asked Xemnas.

"Most likely," said Altair.

"If you two aren't Templars, then prove it and keep them from entering Masayaf. Altair, show them the way," commanded Al Mualim.

"What!?" said Xemnas and Altair.

"GO!" he demanded as the sound of marching became audible. Templars approached the closed gates and were prepared to kill all of the Assassins along with Xemnas and Rexoz.

"We're going," said Altair as he climbed up a tower with hay below it in certain places.

"Do as I do," said Altair as he jumped off of a ledge and landed unharmed in the hay. He hopped out and motioned for Rexoz to follow.

"You'll be safe," said Xemnas. Rexoz was hesitant. How could one tiny pile of hay break her fall and what about Xemnas?

"Agh, my leg!" screamed an Assassin who had fallen in the wrong spot.

"Move it!" said Altair.

"Kill the Assassins!" shouted the Templars. Rexoz became nervous but she took the leap of faith as did Xemnas on another ledge and made it.

"Rexoz, are you okay?" asked Xemnas.

"I am," said Rexoz.

"Then we should get moving," said Altair as he crossed a rope above a canyon. If Rexoz should fall… it would be fatal.

"Rexoz don't be afraid," said Xemnas.

"Listen to your boyfriend, Rexoz," said Altair.

"Wh-what…I…!" said Rexoz, nearly falling before she had even set foot on the rope.

"I've got you," said Xemnas as he took Rexoz arm and pulled her up.

"We're not…" said Rexoz. Xemnas glared at Altair.

"She's a nervous wreck," said Altair.

"Rexoz is braver than you'd think and she'll prove it!" shouted Xemnas.

"Altair's right…," said Rexoz.

"The girl at least has sense," said Altair.

"Al Mualim!" shouted Robert de Sable.

"Run," whispered Altair. Xemnas followed until the two reached a tower filled with logs. It took Rexoz a little while to get to where Xemnas and Altair were but it was too late. Several Templars had made it inside with the others not far behind.

"Surrender Al Mualim," said de Sable.

"I will not!" said Al Mualim defiantly.

"Quickly, let loose the logs," whispered Xemnas. Altair used his hidden blade to release the logs which crushed a multitude of Templars.

"Wait, where's Rexoz?" asked Xemnas.

"Look below, Xemnas," said Altair as Rexoz had begun to sneak up behind de Sable.

"Yah!" she yelled as her keyblade pierced his side but he was not dead although Rexoz would have to think quickly as a dozen or so Templars surrounded her.

"REXOZ!" shouted Xemnas. He leaped into action and swiftly killed the Templars with his ethereal blades but de Sable was nowhere to be seen.

"He fled, Xemnas, I'm sorry, I screwed up badly," said Rexoz.

"No, the Templars are retreating. You didn't mess up too badly. Robert is weakened now and likely won't get very far," complimented Altair…sort of.

"So I didn't mess up?" she said hopefully.

"Not completely. You two track de Sable and return once he's gone. I'm going to find Al Mualim," said Altair.

"Then we're off," said Xemnas.

"Yeah," said Rexoz who had found a trail of blood throughout the mess of bodies but whether or not it belonged to de Sable was hard to tell.

"Should we follow it?" asked Rexoz.

"Yes, Rexoz. Good work sneaking up on him like that," said Xemnas as he placed his hand on Rexoz's head. She blushed a little but wondered about Saix at the same time.

"Thanks for saving me, too," said Rexoz.

"Never you fear, Rexoz," said Xemnas.

"The trail looks really really long," said Rexoz as she ran in the direction of the blood.

"Looks like we have a ways to go but let's be careful, shall we?" said Xemnas as he killed five unsuspecting templars with lasers as they tried to retrieve the bodies of their fallen men.


	10. Chapter 10

Organization 13: The Loyal Hound

Episode 10

Confessions

"The trail ends here, it seems," said Xemnas.

"We've been walking for almost a week or so," said Rexoz, tired.

"We'll rest at nightfall. The sun is setting but we still have time," said Xemnas.

"Yes, you do have time it seems, Superior, Rexoz," said Luxord's voice.

"Luxord?" said Rexoz.

"That's right. It took a while to find you two all the way in this world but Saix had something interesting to say," said Luxord.

"What is it?" asked Rexoz.

"Well, he had some Berserkers scout the area and we discovered that De Sable is deceiving Richard the Lion-Hearted. Perhaps if we turn them against each other this could be easier. After all, he'll likely be rotting in a cell and being tortured where his heart is basically up for grabs," said Luxord.

"Good idea," said Rexoz.

"Yes but there is also a major problem," said Luxord.

"And that would be?" said Xemnas.

"Robert's attempting to flee and has become paranoid. Apparently, someone is after his life already," said Luxord.

"Altair…" said Xemnas.

"Shall I kill him?" asked Luxord.

"Not if he's a potential ally. After all, Altair could lead us straight to Robert," said Xemnas.

"I see a city over there. Maybe we can learn something from them?" suggested Rexoz.

"I agree with Fifteen. We can even rest a bit," said Luxord.

"Then it's decided. We'll go to the city," said Xemnas. The three went to the city which was just enormous. Luxord had a hard time finding an inn or any place to stay while Rexoz gathered supplies. Xemnas gathered intelligence from Malik after he discovered an Assassin Bureau. Malik allowed them to stay and assumed that they were Assassins due to repelling the Templars at Masayaf.

"Malik, I have killed Robert," said Altair.

"What!?" said Luxord and Rexoz.

"You three, come with me NOW! Masayaf's in danger. That, that Apple from the ruins is in the wrong hands," said Altair.

"What do you mean?" asked Malik.

"I went back and found everyone trying to kill me, even the villagers were acting strangely," said Altair.

"Allow me to help as well. My sword arm is still here!" said Malik.

"Did you come back here just for our help?" asked Xemnas.

"Yes, actually. You're all capable warriors but do NOT attack any innocents," said Altair.

"Then let's hurry," said Luxord. All of them rushed to Masayaf as quickly as possible.

"Al Mualim? Al Mualim!" shouted Altair as he found Al Mualim holding the Apple.

"Altair, Malik, and you three. Do not resist. I can create a world without conflict using this Apple," said Al Mualim.

"Then you're no better than the templars!" said Altair.

"Xemnas? Are you…?" asked Rexoz.

"Templars…die," he said. Was the Apple controlling him as well.

"Xemnas, he's trying to kill Rexoz!" said Al Mualim, pointing to Rexoz.

"No, I'm Rexoz!" she said.

"Get away from her!" yelled Xemnas.

"Luxord, help!" said Rexoz.

"Altair, you need to die!" said Luxord, also controlled by the Apple.

"Xemnas, that Teplar just killed Rexoz. Will you let him get away with that!? He practically tortured her to death!" lied Al Mualim.

"Rexoz, you handle Xemnas, talk him out of it while I go after Al Mualim," said Altair.

"Okay," said Rexoz.

"You will die now, Templar," screamed Xemnas as a tear formed in his eye.

"Stop Xemnas, please, it's me!" Rexoz said.

"Liar! Fight back, Templar!" he said, nearly slicing her neck off.

"No! Xemnas don't! Please! I won't fight back, I refuse to hurt you!" cried Rexoz.

"Finish him! Finish the Templar that killed Rexoz!" said Al Mualim.

"Xemnas no, I-I!" said Rexoz.

"AAAAAGGGHH!" she screamed as blood gushed from her shoulder.

"Xemnas, please! I can't hurt you!" said Rexoz as she backed away, scared.

"How does it feel, Templar?" said Xemnas.

"No, I'm not a templar!" said Rexoz.

"Do you hate me now? Use that rage and fight back!" said Xemnas.

No, I-I love you Xemnas, I won't fight back even if you kill me!" said Rexoz.

"Finish the job!" said Al Mualim.

"Rexoz…I, what have I done?!" said Xemnas.

"What!? Xemnas no that's not…ULGH!" said Al Mualim as Altair stabbed him in the throat.

"Xemnas, don't blame yourself," cried Rexoz.

"Rexoz, I-I can't forgive myself for that…" said Xemnas.

"No, it's Al Mualim's fault and he's dead now," said Rexoz. She lifted her keyblade and captured a black heart that came from Al Mualim.

'Oh, what happened?" asked Luxord.

"I hurt Rexoz," said Xemnas. Luxord knew to leave as did Altair.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just glad you're okay," said Rexoz as she embraced Xemnas with her good arm, dropping her keyblade in the process.

"Rexoz," said Xemnas, hugging her back.

"I love you too," said Xemnas as he held her closer. Rexoz's hood fell down and Xemnas stroked her hair as she cried in his arms.

"Please don't blame yourself," said Rexoz.

Rexoz, I promise, I'll never hurt you again," said Xemnas. He put his hand on her face as they leaned closer and kissed.

"I'm so happy," said Rexoz before passing out from blood loss.

"Rexoz…" said Xemnas.


	11. Chapter 11

Been a little while since I went on the site. Little stressed from finals and the end of the year so yeah…. I'm hoping to keep updating chapters and hopefully get on . Thanks for reading , following, etc. and I hope you guys like it! ^_^

Loyal Hound Ep. 11

False Emotions, True Love

I love you, Xemnas!

"Rexoz, I…" said Xemnas as he cast curaga on her. They were back at the Castle That Never Was and Rexoz was in her room fast asleep while Xemnas was healing her.

"I'm so sorry, Rexoz," Xemnas whispered.

"Xemnas I-," said Axel.

"Leave, Axel," said Xemnas.

"Fine, just...make sure she's alright," said Axel. Xemnas nodded. Only Xemnas knew about Rexoz's injury and the rest of the Organization was concerned minus Larxene of course. Xemnas refused to speak of it but he planned to tell everyone but did not even bother to expect Rexoz to forgive him. Xemnas hurt the one he loved and felt…guilt?

"No, I don't feel. I can't even truly love her…" Xemnas said to himself. Just then Rexoz began to wake up and smiled upon seeing Xemnas but that smile soon became a frown when she saw pain in Xemnas's eyes.

"I…I don't expect you to forgive me," said Xemnas.

"But I don't blame you at all," said Rexoz.

"But I hurt you and could've killed you, Rexoz. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself," Xemnas said.

"But you didn't and I don't think you would have gone through with it even if I hadn't begged you to come to your senses," said Rexoz.

"Rexoz, don't make excuses for me," Xemnas said. Rexoz went up to him and hugged him tightly.

"But I love you and care about even if Nobodies can't feel anything," said Rexoz.

"I know you do, and I feel the same. I've never felt this before. Ever. And what of Saix?" said Xemnas.

"Saix ddn't feel the same way and would never allow it. I…told him years ago actually. Besides, I love you no matter what! I've let go of my feelings for Saix the moment I knew it was you I really wanted, trust me," said Rexoz.

"I do trust you, Rexoz. There's also something I should tell you," said Xemnas.

"Yes?" asked Rexoz.

"That day I took your heart was when I truly felt emotion. Your heart is unique and without its purity, Kingdom Hearts would be impossible to build. A heart like yours is very rare and when Kingdom Hearts is completed, we can have our hearts back and our love will be real. Reaching into your heart allowed me to feel love and we'll be together for the remainder of our lives with our hearts," said Xemnas.

"I can't wait until then, Xemnas. I want you and all of our friends to be happy and we can all have hearts to feel that happiness. We can be together," said Rexoz.

"Together for all time," said Xemnas. Rexoz grinned as did Xemnas. He put his forehead against hers and held her tight for several minutes.

"You should get some rest, Rexoz. I have to explain to everyone what happened since they're all wondering why you're injured," said Xemnas.

"Please, don't tell them! Please, lie about it," said Rexoz.

"Then it'll be a secret," said Xemnas somberly.


	12. Chapter 12

Loyal Hound

Ep. 12

A Small Celebration

Days passed and Rexoz had recovered with no trouble at all but she did miss the arrival of a new member in the Organization who was apparently number fourteen despite Rexoz joining before the new member.

"Yeah, why isn't Rexoz number fourteen?" asked Roxas.

"Because we found Fourteen first and Rexoz couldn't fight for a long time so we decided she'd be fifteen," said Saix with an annoyed sigh.

"But the new guy arrived yesterday, how's that work?" asked Roxas.

"BECAUSE FOURTEEN WAS UNABLE TO FIGHT UNTIL TODAY AND BECAUSE XEMNAS SAID SO! NOW YOU AND FOURTEEN GO ON YOUR MISSION TO TWILIGHT TOWN!" yelled Saix as the moon came up, causing him to become angry.

"Wow, looks like Roxas managed to anger Saix. Then again, the moon's out and Saix's berserk is powered by the moon," said Marluxia. Wait, Marluxia is a MAN!? Until he spoke, Rexoz had assumed Marluxia was a girl.

"You look shocked," said Marluxia.

"Oh, I-I just got a little scared, that's all," lied Rexoz.

"I'm glad. For a second there, I almost thought that you had mistaken me for a woman like the others did. I get that a lot but I don't know why," sighed Marluxia.

"Gee, it couldn't be the pink hair and flower power could it?" mocked Axel.

"Axel, at least I don't look like a redheaded Goku," said Marluxia.

"Hey, that show's great!" said Demyx happily.

"What?" he asked as Axel and Marluxia glared at him.

"Watch this," said Axel.

"I need to collect the Dragon Balls," said Axel. Demyx began to crack up.

"How immature," said Marluxia.

"At least I don't garden pansies all day," said Demyx.

"Nah, Marluxia just want to fit in! After all, he IS a pansy," laughed Axel.

"They're chrysanthemums, genius," said Marluxia.

"I can't even spell that!" said Axel.

"No surprise there," said Marluxia.

"C-H-R-Y-" said Vexen.

"No one cares, Bill Nye," said Axel.

"Why don't you ever respect me!?" asked Vexen.

"Can I play with the lab rats?" asked Demyx randomly.

"Will everyone please just shut the heck up? Honestly, Rexoz is the only quiet one," said Zexion.

"Please listen to Zexion, I don't like seeing you guys argue," said Rexoz.

"Ah, fine," said Axel.

"Hey, Rexoz?" asked Axel.

"Yes?" she said.

"So, you and Xemnas…is it true?" said Axel. Rexoz turned red but was not ashamed.

"Yeah, I love him," said Rexoz.

"And I love her. Is there a problem Axel?" asked Xemnas as he put his arm around Rexoz.

"Nah, sir!" said Axel.

"Good, now…get going to Castle Oblivion and don't forget that Zexion, Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus, and Marluxia are going as well. Marluxia is in charge of the castle," said Xemnas.

"Flower Girl, really?" mocked Xigbar as he and Luxord sat playing poker.

"Don't mock him, I'm sick of hearing the same nicknames over and over again," said Xemnas.

"Fine," said Xigbar. Axel and the others left and giggled except for Marluxia.

"How'd a boring guy like him get the girl?" whispered Axel.

"And why her? She's covered in scars," whispered Larxene. Xemnas glared at her before grabbing her arm.

"Stop it, Larxene!" shouted Xemnas as he threw her into a wall.

"Rexoz felt sorry for Larxene and yet…..she enjoyed it at the same time.

"So who's going to celebrate the fact that Larxene is gone with me?" asked Xigbar once they left. Everyone raised their hand, even Saix though he raised his slowly.

"I'll get the drinks out," said Luxord.

"I'll make the cake," said Xaldin.

"Music and pool!" said Demyx.

"We don't have a pool," said Saix.

"Silly Saix! We planned this so I bought an inflatable one," said Demyx.

"Have fun blowing it up," laughed Xigbar.

"Wait you guys planned this?" said Rexoz.

"Well yeah! Bookworm, Bill Nye, Sparky, Meathead, and the Pyromaniac Goku Wannabe are all gone so why not?" said Xigbar.

'Don't forget Roxas and Xion," said Luxord.

"I wasn't serious when I raised my hand you know," said Saix.

"Nor was I," said Xemnas.

"What about Rexoz?" asked Xaldin.

"Fine, we'll celebrate," said Xemnas.

"Thanks, Xemnas," said Rexoz as she and Xemnas held hands.

"Wait, seriously?" said Demyx.

"Don't push it," said Xemnas.

'I'll organize this then," said Saix.

"Yay!" said Demyx who received a clipboard to the face shortly after.

The members began to get the party ready which was short since they had no decorations. Xalin finished the cake as Demyx attempted to blow up the inflatable pool which was when Xaldin just used wind to inflate it instantly. Luxord had set out sodas and wine for everyone. Rexoz was in the pool shyly since she wore a two-piece bathing suit which did not cover up that many of her scars. Xemnas came in and joined her.

"What's wrong?" asked Xemnas.

"Two piece and scars are showing," said Rexoz who attempted to get out before Xemnas took her by the hand.

"You're beautiful no matter what," said Xemnas. Rexoz smiled and stayed close to him.

"Thanks," said Rexoz.

"It's true sweetheart," said Xemnas. Reoz blushed and Xemnas kissed her before putting his arm around her again.

"Awww," said Demyx who also got in the pool along with Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord who all had cake with them. Xigbar giggled.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked Rexoz, referring to Xemnas.

"Wh-what?" asked Rexoz, blushing.

"So he works out, big deal," said Saix, sitting alone at a table.

'She totally is," said Luxord. Xemnas held her tighter and smiled. Rexoz smiled back and leaned against his shoulder.

"This is a little odd," said Xigbar.

"Is it because we don't have girlfriends?" asked Demyx.

"NO!" shouted the others except for Xemnas, Saix, and Rexoz.

"They're just jealous I have a great girl," said Xemnas.

"And I have the best guy," said Rexoz. The celebration lasted until the evening which was when Xion and Roxas returned, completely unaware of what had happened and they would never find out.

Party Moment:

"Is this your card?" asked Demyx.

"No," said Xaldin.

"Is this one your card?" asked Demyx again.

"You suck at this," said Xigbar.

"Actually that was my card," said Xaldin.

"Really?" asked Demyx.

"No," said Xaldin as he laughed.

You are a mean person!" said Demyx.

"And you're a bad magician. Stick to water magic, will you?" said Xigbar.


	13. Chapter 13

Loyal Hound

Ep. 13

Explorers of What-the-Heck-Am-I

"Aaaah!" yawned Rexoz as she woke up to knocking coming from her room.

"Rexoz! Wake up, already, we have a mission," said Xaldin impatiently.

"Oh, sorry!" said Rexoz as she slipped on her black coat and ran out to meet him.

"Okay, now that you're up, here's our mission in what Demyx described as 'the bestest best world ever' so prepare yourself," said Xaldin. He handed her Demyx's mission report from his visit there.

Demyx's Report by Demyx

Mission: Find Time Gears

World: I forgot the name cuz I was adorable

Anything Unusual: The berries have funny names and I looked weird

Summary:

BESTEST BEST WORLD EVER!

"Well, there you have it. Better give it to Saix since Demyx left it on the couch and fell asleep there two days ago," said Xaldin. He returned shortly as Rexoz opened the portal.

"Ugh, here goes nothing," said Xaldin as he entered first. Rexoz followed him and the two awoke on a beach.

"Hey, Rexoz, you should look at yourself! You're a fox…thing," said Xaldin, who took the form of a bird with a sickle shape atop his head. Rexoz looked like a fox with red hair and blue eyes.

"Is that you, Xaldin? You look like a bird," said Rexoz.

"Wait, what?" asked Xaldin. They both looked in the water and saw their reflections.

"I'm….FREAKING ADORABLE!? I hate this place already!" complained Xaldin.

"Keep it down! We Krabby are trying to blow bubbles, here!" said a group of crabs.

"These Pokemon are weird," complained a larger one.

"What?" said Xaldin.

"Kingler, that Staraptor is annoying!" said a krabby.

"Yeah, and that Zorua's too quiet to be trusted," said Kingler. The group of krabby and Kingler circled Xaldin and Rexoz, now pokemon in this bizarre world.

"Gust!" said Xaldin as he struck a krabby with wind.

"He knocked out Krabby!" said another krabby.

"I can see that! Water Gun!" said Kingler as he sprayed water at Rexoz.

"Ow, that actually hurt," said Rexoz.

"How?" asked Xaldin.

"I don't know," said Rexoz.

"Leaf Blade!" shouted a reptile with a long leaf protruding from his head. He used leaf blade on all of the krabby and even knocked out Kingler in one shot!

"Thank you," said Rexoz.

"No problem, Zorua and Staraptor. I'm Grovyle," said the pokemon.

"Actually, I'm Xaldin and this is Rexoz," said Xaldin.

"That's…strange. Hey, by any chance, do you know Demyx?" asked Grovyle.

"Yes, how'd you know?" said Xaldin.

"The same thing happened to him and I had to come in and save the foolish mudkip," said Grovyle.

"That doesn't surprise me," said Xaldin.

"The same thing happened to you, so you're not one to talk. Anyways, I need help with something," said Grovyle.

"Hold on a moment," said Xaldin as he took Rexoz aside to speak alone.

"Okay, if this guy knows Demyx, either we're screwed or he knows the location of the Time Gears," said Xaldin.

"He seems like he'd know," said Rexoz.

"Then we'll risk it," said Xaldin.

"Risk what?" asked a mudkip with Demyx's voice.

"Um, nothing. But what are YOU doing here?" asked Xaldin.

"I was sent to help you guys since Xemnas said you don't know anything about this place," said Demyx.

"Why didn't he send you when we left?" said Xaldin.

"He did but I had to go to the bathroom and then you guys were gone when I came to find you," said Demyx.

"I'm still here," said Grovyle.

'Hang on please," said Rexoz.

"So what could YOU help us with?" asked Xaldin.

"I know all of the pokemon! I'd even got this device, a Pokedex, from a similar world that also has pokemon living in it. The pokedex will tell you about the pokemon and stuff," said Demyx proudly. Xaldin took it and held it up to Rexoz, identifying her as a Zorua and then identified himself and Demyx as Mudkip and Staravia.

"Grovyle is named after his species, then?" said Rexoz.

"All Pokemon here are!" said Demyx.

"That's like having a dog named Dog," said Xaldin.

"That's it, I'm leaving and taking the Time Gears on my own," said Grovyle.

"Wait, Grovyle, we're ready, now!" said Demyx.

"Good. Let's head for the Wigglytuff Guild and meet Chimchar and Piplup, then," said Grovyle.

The group headed off towards the town but were soon stopped by the entire guild.

"Wait, they're with us!" said Chimchar.

"But who are those two with Grovyle?" asked Piplup.

"I'll explain once inside," said Grovyle. Everyone went inside of the guild to discuss the Time Gear Situation while Xaldin and Rexoz got settled in.

"So these Time Gears…actually BELONG in Temporal TOWER?" said Loudred.

"SQUAWK!" exclaimed Chatot.

"Then we need to find the Hidden Land! We'll go in two days, now everyone get the supplies ready to go during that time! YOOM-TAH!" said Wigglytuff.


	14. Chapter 14

Loyal Hound

Ep. 14

Preparations

This one is sort of a filler for the next episode or two or however many I make involving Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. The worlds kind of serve as comic relief or fillers for the main plot anyhow, which is why they are so short. Plus I thought it'd be fun to use games I like as worlds rather than only Disney worlds. Besides, if Kingdom Hearts had and could use worlds such as Pokemon, Zelda, and Assassin's Creed, how awesome would that be? Review if you agree and/or liked this!

IMPORTANT!

Also, if you could send me a KHAJIT NAME AND GENDER, it would be greatly appreciated and would allow me to INCLUDE SKYRIM, in which case… please also tell me if you want the Dragonborn to be a (choose one from each section please):

-Male

OR

-Female

As well as a:

-Dark Brotherhood assassin (Stabby Stab FTW!)

-Member of the Thieves Guild/Nightingale (YOUR SEPTIMS ARE MINE!)

-Companion (WOOF!)

-Mage of Winterhold (Burn, baby, burn!)

Along with being a:

-Stormcloak

OR

-Imperial Soldier

Thank you from konichiwahinata! ^_^

P.S. Wear good knee armor

Now back to the ACTUAL story….

"I'm going to pack this…and this…ooh this blue gummi looks delicious, so I'll just eat it now!" said Demyx as piled up junk into his bag.

"DEMYX!" shouted Xaldin.

"SQUAWK!" cried the surprised Chatot.

"Yeeeees?" asked Demyx innocently.

"You've just been packing plain seeds, graveler rocks, and scarves!" yelled Xaldin.

"But I like the scarves, the plain seeds are yummy, and rocks are smooth and shiny," said Demyx. Xaldin face palmed and grabbed Demyx with his wings but when Wigglytuff walked by….

"Sniff…Why are friends being mean…sniff…," said the sobbing pink pokemon.

"Golly, this'll sure turn ugly!" said Bidoof. Rexoz hid in a corner.

"EEEk! Oh my gosh, Guildmaster Wifflytuff's anger is…is…" said Sunflora.

"YOOM-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" said Wigglytuff as everything shook.

"GET him a perfect apple or SOMETHING!" said Loudred.

"What the heck is going on!?" said Xaldin.

"The Guildmaster is angry! You don't want this, trust me. SQUAWK!" said Chatot.

"Here, Guildmaster!" said Chimecho as she gave him a perfect apple to appease him.

"YOOM-TAH! Yay, friend. Perfect apple, you're such a good friend, Chimecho! I'm better now," said Wigglytuff as he spun around and danced with the perfect apple atop his head before devouring it.

"I hate this place, I really do," whispered Xaldin. Demyx gasped.

"But it's my favorite, just like blue gummis," said Demyx. Xaldin tossed Demyx's blue gummi out the window.

"Ow!" said a pikachu.

"He did it," said Xaldin.

"Noooooo!" said Demyx.

"Can I come out now?" asked Rexoz.

"Yes, just come out already. Don't tell me you're afraid of the Guildmaster just because she-," said Xaldin.

"He," said Corphish Xaldin stared at him blankly before holding his head as though it were aching and left the guild.

"What's wrong?" asked Rexoz.

"This world. I'll buy my supplies and pack them later," said Xaldin.

"He's crabby," said Demyx.

"I thought he was a staraptor," said Rexoz.

"No, I mean angry," said Demyx.

"Ohhh, duh," said Rexoz as she packed oran berries, big apples, and various seeds.

"Oh, here, don't forget this scarf. We're Team Dancing Water!" said Demyx as he handed Rexoz a scarf with a badly sewn music note on it.

"Thank you," said Rexoz as she put it on.

"I forgot to give Xaldin his scarf, but he is just being mean so I'll keep it for now," said Demyx.

Meanwhile…

"Oh, it's about time I got away from Melodious Headache! I feel calm now," said Xaldin.

"That'll be two-thousand poke," said a purple Kecleon.

"Oh, put it on Demyx's tab," said Xaldin.

"I'll take it straight from his bank, sir. Sir?" said the green Kecleon but Xaldin was way gone.

"Must be time for dinner at the guild. Oh well," said the purple kecleon.

Back in the Guild…

"Demyx, you owe the Keleon brothers money for…uh…the last purchase you made," lied Xaldin.

"But I paid them for all the graveler rocks and plain seeds and scarves I bought," said Demyx.

"What about interest?" said Xaldin.

"Aw, darn it! I must owe them a lot by now," said Demyx.

"That's okay, I took care of it," said Xaldin with a grin.

"Aw, you really do care," said Demyx.

"Yes, I…do! But I'll break you in half if you say it again," said Xaldin with an evil grin.

"Okey-dokey," said Demyx.

"Where'd Rexoz go?" asked Xaldin.

"She's helping Chimecho prepare dinner," said Demyx.

"They'll need help from me as well if Rexoz has to use the stove or anything involving fire," said Xaldin.

"She didn't exactly consider her fear of fire when she said she'd help cook…or when she decided to make friends with Axel," said Demyx.

"Also…here," said Demyx, handing a Team Dancing Water scarf to Xaldin.

"I'm not cosplaying as a Hidden Sound Ninja!" said Xaldin.

"Actually it's our team scarf," said Demyx.

"Well, I'm going to regret asking but….what's our team name?" asked Xaldin.

"TEAM DANCING WATER!" exclaimed Demyx proudly.

"…What…? Oh gosh, Xaldin! No, not there I-OW!" cried Demyx.

End but hopefully not for Demyx because we all love Demyx 3


	15. Chapter 15

Loyal Hound

Ep. 15

Exploration in Apple Woods

"….And we're going to explore…and we…what rhymes with explore?" asked Demyx, who had been singing for the past hour since they left the Wigglytuff Guild to go to Apple Woods to fetch more Perfect Apples since Wigglytuff's last apple was used to appease him thanks to Xaldin.

"GORE!" shouted Xaldin, holding his wings as though he were covering his ears. Demyx was an amazing singer but Xaldin was in a bad mood due to hating the fact that he was an adorable little Staraptor. Rexoz couldn't help but giggle.

"But we can't use gore! It has nothing to do with exploring," said Demyx. Rexoz cringed and hoped Demyx and Xaldin would just get along.

"It is if we make a song about the little mudkip who never explored again and the big staraptor who ripped his heart out. AND the very little Zorua who didn't tell anyone," said Xaldin.

"Ah!" shouted Rexoz.

"I've never heard that song before, but I'll wing it! Get it, because the big staraptor has wings?" said Demyx.

"Oh, my gosh!" said Xaldin.

"Oh, there once was a mudkip that travelled everywhere and did not give a care! But then one day-," sang Demyx.

"The Big Staraptor tore him apart and ripped out his heart," sang Xaldin in a not-so-amazing voice.

"M-maybe we should stop singing," said Rexoz nervously.

"She's right. Can't you play the silent game, Demyx?" said Xaldin.

"But I always lose," said Demyx.

"Not if you play against yourself!" said Xaldin.

"Isn't that a little mean?" said Rexoz, standing up for Demyx while sweating. She was afraid to stand up to Xaldin and hoped he would not get mad at her.

"Fine, but no singing," said Xaldin with an exasperated sigh.

"Okay," said Demyx.

"Whew," sighed Rexoz. Demyx ran off ahead while Xaldin and Rexoz stayed behind.

"I hope I didn't make you mad. I'm sorry," said Rexoz.

"Nah, I'm just glad that we're almost there and Demyx is quieter now. Besides, Xemnas would kill me if I upset you in any way since you're his girlfriend," complained Xaldin.

"S-sorry, I hope I don't get you hurt because I'm with Xemnas," said Rexoz timidly.

"You need to toughen up a bit," sighed Xaldin. Rexoz remained silent.

"Run, run away!" shouted Demyx.

"What's wrong?" asked Rexoz as she began to worry.

"He probably just saw his shadow," said Xaldin.

"No, but what I saw was scary," said Demyx.

"Get out!" shouted a shadow from behind an apple tree.

"Why don't YOU get out and show yourself!" said Xaldin.

"Wh-what? But I told you to get out first!" said a pokemon's voice.

"But I'm not afraid to use violence," said Xaldin.

"Oh, fine!" said a Banette.

"I'm Banette and these are MY perfect apples!" said Banette.

"But we need some too," said Demyx.

"Can we please share?" asked Rexoz.

"No," said Banette. He used Night Shade on Demyx.

"Ow," said Demyx, who then used mud shot.

"Wing attack!" said Xaldin but he missed.

"Haha!" said Banette. Rexoz got out her keyblade and held it in her mouth and rushed towards Banette who then began to use shadow ball. Rexoz dodged skillfully and then had an idea. She copied the move and then used it on Banette who appeared to be weak to dark type moves.

"Now let's finish this!" said Demyx as he used surf and flooded the forest.

"You moron! Now my feathers are all wet," said Xaldin.

"At least we beat Banette," said Rexoz so that Xaldin wouldn't get into an argument with Demyx.

"Yes, that's…true. Now can we get the apples and leave?" said Xaldin.

"Oh, r-right," said Rexoz as she gathered a few. Demyz and Xalin filled their bags with perfect apples and left for the guild.

At the Guild…

"Did you get them?" asked Chatot nervously.

"Yes, what do you think those lumps in the bag are?" asked Xaldin.

"Hush! You should learn some manners," said Chatot.

"Whatever," said Xaldin, ignoring Chatot who was scolding him for about several minutes.

"YOOM-TAH!" shouted Wigglytuff as an explosion sounded from his room. Loudred came out shaking and nervous.

"Just GIVE him the apples XALDIN!" said Loudred as he rushed to his room.

"By golly, what happened?" asked Bidoof.

"Not now, Bidoof," said Chatot as he opened the door and tossed a perfect apple inside. Cry9ing could be heard from inside until Wigglytuff began talking to the perfect apple.

"What happened here?" asked Piplup. He and Chimchar just walked in.

"Did the Guildmaster run out of perfect apples again?" said Chimchar.

"Yes," said Rexoz.

"I remember when we had to deal with that. Team Skull ate them all when we had to get them…," said Piplup as he held a rock tightly.

"What's that?" asked Rexoz.

"It's my relic fragment, my greatest treasure," said Piplup. He showed them the Relic fragment and began to talk about how a Pokemon called Torkoal told them that it was the key to the Hidden Land.

"So that's actually a key?" said Xaldin.

"Yeah, tomorrow we're all heading off to a mystery dungeon called Brine Cave," said Chimchar.

"Yay, that means water," said Demyx.

"Yep," said Piplup, also excited.

"And we're team Pokepals, so we can do this!" said Chimchar.

"So can Team Dancing Water!" said Demyx.


	16. Chapter 16

Loyal Hound

Ep. 15

Exploration in Apple Woods

"….And we're going to explore…and we…what rhymes with explore?" asked Demyx, who had been singing for the past hour since they left the Wigglytuff Guild to go to Apple Woods to fetch more Perfect Apples since Wigglytuff's last apple was used to appease him thanks to Xaldin.

"GORE!" shouted Xaldin, holding his wings as though he were covering his ears. Demyx was an amazing singer but Xaldin was in a bad mood due to hating the fact that he was an adorable little Staraptor. Rexoz couldn't help but giggle.

"But we can't use gore! It has nothing to do with exploring," said Demyx. Rexoz cringed and hoped Demyx and Xaldin would just get along.

"It is if we make a song about the little mudkip who never explored again and the big staraptor who ripped his heart out. AND the very little Zorua who didn't tell anyone," said Xaldin.

"Ah!" shouted Rexoz.

"I've never heard that song before, but I'll wing it! Get it, because the big staraptor has wings?" said Demyx.

"Oh, my gosh!" said Xaldin.

"Oh, there once was a mudkip that travelled everywhere and did not give a care! But then one day-," sang Demyx.

"The Big Staraptor tore him apart and ripped out his heart," sang Xaldin in a not-so-amazing voice.

"M-maybe we should stop singing," said Rexoz nervously.

"She's right. Can't you play the silent game, Demyx?" said Xaldin.

"But I always lose," said Demyx.

"Not if you play against yourself!" said Xaldin.

"Isn't that a little mean?" said Rexoz, standing up for Demyx while sweating. She was afraid to stand up to Xaldin and hoped he would not get mad at her.

"Fine, but no singing," said Xaldin with an exasperated sigh.

"Okay," said Demyx.

"Whew," sighed Rexoz. Demyx ran off ahead while Xaldin and Rexoz stayed behind.

"I hope I didn't make you mad. I'm sorry," said Rexoz.

"Nah, I'm just glad that we're almost there and Demyx is quieter now. Besides, Xemnas would kill me if I upset you in any way since you're his girlfriend," complained Xaldin.

"S-sorry, I hope I don't get you hurt because I'm with Xemnas," said Rexoz timidly.

"You need to toughen up a bit," sighed Xaldin. Rexoz remained silent.

"Run, run away!" shouted Demyx.

"What's wrong?" asked Rexoz as she began to worry.

"He probably just saw his shadow," said Xaldin.

"No, but what I saw was scary," said Demyx.

"Get out!" shouted a shadow from behind an apple tree.

"Why don't YOU get out and show yourself!" said Xaldin.

"Wh-what? But I told you to get out first!" said a pokemon's voice.

"But I'm not afraid to use violence," said Xaldin.

"Oh, fine!" said a Banette.

"I'm Banette and these are MY perfect apples!" said Banette.

"But we need some too," said Demyx.

"Can we please share?" asked Rexoz.

"No," said Banette. He used Night Shade on Demyx.

"Ow," said Demyx, who then used mud shot.

"Wing attack!" said Xaldin but he missed.

"Haha!" said Banette. Rexoz got out her keyblade and held it in her mouth and rushed towards Banette who then began to use shadow ball. Rexoz dodged skillfully and then had an idea. She copied the move and then used it on Banette who appeared to be weak to dark type moves.

"Now let's finish this!" said Demyx as he used surf and flooded the forest.

"You moron! Now my feathers are all wet," said Xaldin.

"At least we beat Banette," said Rexoz so that Xaldin wouldn't get into an argument with Demyx.

"Yes, that's…true. Now can we get the apples and leave?" said Xaldin.

"Oh, r-right," said Rexoz as she gathered a few. Demyz and Xalin filled their bags with perfect apples and left for the guild.

At the Guild…

"Did you get them?" asked Chatot nervously.

"Yes, what do you think those lumps in the bag are?" asked Xaldin.

"Hush! You should learn some manners," said Chatot.

"Whatever," said Xaldin, ignoring Chatot who was scolding him for about several minutes.

"YOOM-TAH!" shouted Wigglytuff as an explosion sounded from his room. Loudred came out shaking and nervous.

"Just GIVE him the apples XALDIN!" said Loudred as he rushed to his room.

"By golly, what happened?" asked Bidoof.

"Not now, Bidoof," said Chatot as he opened the door and tossed a perfect apple inside. Cry9ing could be heard from inside until Wigglytuff began talking to the perfect apple.

"What happened here?" asked Piplup. He and Chimchar just walked in.

"Did the Guildmaster run out of perfect apples again?" said Chimchar.

"Yes," said Rexoz.

"I remember when we had to deal with that. Team Skull ate them all when we had to get them…," said Piplup as he held a rock tightly.

"What's that?" asked Rexoz.

"It's my relic fragment, my greatest treasure," said Piplup. He showed them the Relic fragment and began to talk about how a Pokemon called Torkoal told them that it was the key to the Hidden Land.

"So that's actually a key?" said Xaldin.

"Yeah, tomorrow we're all heading off to a mystery dungeon called Brine Cave," said Chimchar.

"Yay, that means water," said Demyx.

"Yep," said Piplup, also excited.

"And we're team Pokepals, so we can do this!" said Chimchar.

"So can Team Dancing Water!" said Demyx.


	17. Chapter 17

Loyal Hound Ep. 17

A Moment of Passion

"Rexoz," said Xemnas, shaking Rexoz's shoulder gently.

"Hmm?" she said, still rather tired. She stretched and yawned on the couch before saying good morning to Xemnas and hugging him.

"You realize it's almost noon, right, Shyness?" laughed Xigbar.

"I slept that long!? Sorry, I didn't mean to hog the couch for so long. I-"

"Shh," said Xemnas, putting his finger over her mouth.

"It's okay, Rexoz. I'm just glad you were able to rest and take a break from your mission before you set out again. You may want to change though since you fell asleep in a wet coat," said Xemnas.

"Oh, r-right!" said Rexoz. She went to her room and took a new black coat out of the closet, returning quickly to where Xemnas was waiting.

"I'm back," she said.

"I bet Xemnas missed you in the five minutes you were gone," mocked Axel before getting a dirty look from Xemnas.

"Aw, come on! It's cute, really. The Superior, becoming all soft because of a nice girl," said Axel.

"And you wish you had a girl," said Saix, sneaking behind Axel and hitting him in the back of the head with a clipboard like he did to Demyx.

"What is it with you and that thing!?" said Axel. He rubbed his sore head and sighed.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Boss man and Rexoz. If you need me, I'll be hanging out with Roxas and Xion," he said as he left the room. Saix looked angry and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, IT," said Saix.

"It?" said Rexoz.

Xion, number fourteen. It thinks it's attached to Axel and Roxas and they have ice cream every single day as though they couldn't care less about not having hearts," said Saix.

"He's just jealous," said Xigbar.

"Xigbar…" said Saix.

"Yeeees?" said Xigbar mockingly. Saix hit Xigbar upside the head with his clipboard which knocked Xigbar out instantly. Surprisingly, the clipboard remained intact despite how hard Saix had smacked Xigbar with it.

"Finally, silence," said Saix. Rexoz stared at Saix with an expression saying "I can't believe you did that!" written all over her face.

"She okay?" asked Saix.

"You spooked her a little," said Xemnas in an agitated voice.

"I apologize," said Saix as he left as well.

"He's a little scary when he's mad…," said Rexoz. Xemnas wrapped his arms around her to comfort her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Less scared?" he said.

"Mm-hmm," said Rexoz as she leaned her head towards Xemnas' shoulder. Rexoz looked up at Xemnas lovingly with affection in her eyes. What would this be like if Nobodies had emotions? Rexoz began to feel empty inside and frowned.

"Is something the matter, Rexoz?" asked Xemnas.

"I was just wondering how this would feel if we had hearts and real emotions," she said sadly.

"We'll just have to complete Kingdom Hearts and find out then won't we, love?" said Xemnas. Rexoz liked the sound of being called "love". She held Xemnas close while he stroked her hair and face lovingly, savoring every moment they were together, every moment he showed her affection. Rexoz would do anything to receive Xemnas's affection.

"I've never felt this before, even though I can't really feel anything," said Rexoz. She was reminded of Maleficent and how she was locked away all alone. Rexoz sobbed, now knowing what affection was truly like and knowing what she had missed out on for so long. Xemnas held her chin up and wiped away her tears then smiled before kissing her.

"You'll always feel like this when I'm around. I'm here for you Rexoz," said Xemnas.

"And I'm here for you. I'll do anything for you!" said Rexoz.

"You're kind, Rexoz. And beautiful," said Xemnas.

"But I'm scarred and these burns won't go away, ever. I have to hide my face, I'm not beautiful, but I wish I could be for you," said Rexoz.

"You are. I've told you this. No matter how many scars you bear, I'll love you. Love isn't skin deep, Rexoz," said Xemnas.

"Thank you," said Rexoz.

"Don't thank me, I'm just telling you how I feel, and Rexoz?" said Xemnas.

"Yes?" said Rexoz.

"I need to tell you something. You may not wish to hear it, though," said Xemnas.

"What's wrong?" asked Rexoz with concern in her voice. She and Xemnas sat on the couch close together.

"…Maleficent is searching for you…" said Xemnas sadly.

"What!? No, she can't she can't be looking for me! I thought she was gone," said Rexoz as she buried her face deep into Xemnas's chest.

"I won't allow her to harm you. I'll slaughter her if she even looks at you," promised Xemnas.

"I knew I could trust you, but please, don't get hurt or die for me, I'm begging you, Xemnas!" cried Rexoz.

"I won't die, but if I had to, you know I'd give my life for you. I love you," said Xemnas.

"I love you too," said Rexoz as she stopped crying. Someone dying for her? No one would have ever said that to her and she wished Xemnas had not said it to her. Rexoz could never live without him, ever. Life without Xemnas would be like dying while still alive.

"But you dying would kill me more than anything," said Rexoz.

"I…I won't die, I promise, Rexoz. I will also protect you from anyone who would hurt you, which is why I want you to return from your mission safely. It's almost evening, so Xaldin and Demyx should be ready to return to that world with you soon. They'll protect you as well while I track down Maleficent," said Xemnas. He spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Rexoz about what he would do for her and how he would go to the ends of all the worlds for her. She said the same things back to him and the two held each other close.

"It's evening, Rexoz," said Xemnas.

"Already?" said Rexoz. She and Xemnas kissed each other goodbye despite Xaldin and Demyx watching.

"I'm afraid I must let you go for now," said Xemnas.

"I can't wait to come back to you," said Rexoz. Xemnas smiled at her and motioned for her to go so she could return to him sooner. She, Xaldin, and Demyx returned to the world of Pokemon as Saix showed up in front of Xemnas.

"Superior…," he said.

"Yes, Saix?" said Xemnas.

"I thought we needed hearts to love," said Saix.

"I know, but exoz, there's something about her that makes me feel happy. Surely you felt it as well, when her heart was released, correct?" said Xemnas.

"Yes, and I feel calm in her presence, but I know she prefers you and that warmth has found its way toward you and you feel it more than the rest of us. Rexoz is like a little sister to me, but never anything more. She was always better suited to you," said Saix.

"I agree with you on that, but why do you say that?" asked Xemnas.

"She may have had a little crush on me at first, but I could tell she admired you the most and I had no problem with that. She's your girl for a reason," said Saix.

"I am lucky," said Xemnas.

"Indeed. I felt a false feeling of happiness around her but I know it isn't a real emotion. You remember this, correct, Superior?" said Saix.

"Yes. That's what motivates me to complete Kingdom Hearts as quickly as possible. For the Organization and especially her. She's so kind and just adorable," said Xemnas.

"Let's hope this doesn't set us back. Until she met you, Rexoz was an emotional wreck after she was burned and even during recovery she was so unhappy for the longest time," said Saix.

"And I wish to see her happy as do the other members," said Xemnas.

He walked over to Kingdom Hearts and stared at it.

"Kingdom Hearts, how much longer? How many more hearts until we can have ours?" said Xemnas.


	18. Chapter 18

Loyal Hound Ep. 18

Journey to the Hidden Land

"Hey, welcome back!" said Chimchar.

"It's good to see you all again. How have things been on your way back?" asked Piplup.

"It all went well and nothing much happened," said Xaldin.

"Yeah, and Rexoz even got to see Xemnas again," said Demyx. Xaldin squawked and covered Demyx's mouth, which was difficult due to him being a pokemon again.

"Who's Xemnas? Oh my gosh, is he your boyfriend? How sweet!" said Sunflora.

"Yeah, he's the best boyfriend anyone could have," said Rexoz, blushing.

"Awwww," said all of the Wigglytuff Guild members. Rexoz blushed again.

"Hey, hey, that's good to hear," said Corphish.

"YOU know what else is GOOD to hear?" said Loudred.

"Not your loud mouth," whispered Xaldin. Thankfully , no one heard him speak ill of Loudred.

"What is it? Is Chatot better?" asked Demyx.

"By golly, he sure is! Ya'll want to see him?" said Bidoof.

"Yes, please," said Rexoz.

"Bidoof, I can walk to them myself you know," said Chatot.

"Oops, sorry," said Bidoof.

"Ah, Xaldin, Demyx and of course Rexoz! I'm glad you made it back alright and that Rexoz saw her boyfriend. The Guildmaster has something he wishes to speak to you three and Piplup and Chimchar about," said Chatot, escorting them into Wigglytuff's room.

"Hi, friends!" greeted Wigglytuff.

"So what'd you want to speak to us about?" asked Piplup.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot! Grovyle has been waiting for your teams to assemble at the beach with a pokemon called Lapras. Lapras will show you the way to the Hidden Land. If you guys are ready, then go to the beach immediately. He's been waiting for Team Dancing Water to show up for quite some time," said Wigglytuff.

"That's right! We were waiting for you three to come with us to the Hidden Land. After all, you helped us a lot in Brine Cave and we'll need your help again," said Chimchar.

"Not to mention, Grovyle said you all had to come with us for some reason," said Piplup.

"That's right, we do, and Rexoz here can be of great help to you," said Xaldin.

"Yeah! She's tough and knows moves that zorua can't even learn!" said Chimchar.

"Team Pokepals!" said Chimchar raised his fist and Piplup raised his flipper in the air.

"Team Dancing Water!" said Demyx as he and Rexoz raised their stubby little paws in the air while Xaldin sat out on and chose not to have team spirit.

"He's not a go-team pokemon is he?" said Piplup.

"Not. At. All," said Xaldin, attempting to frown with his beak.

"Forget about that, Grovyle's waiting and so are the unexplored Hidden Lands!" said Demyx excitedly. The two exploration teams rushed off towards the beach as the krabby and Kingler fled the scene. Grovyle had fallen asleep from waiting so long while Lapras waited patiently.

"Grovyle!" said Demyx.

"Huh, Wha!?" said Grovyle as he woke up.

"Don't shout like that, Demyx!" he said.

"Sorry," said Demyx. Grovyle sighed and yawned before hopping Lapras' back, ready to go and see the Hidden Land. Team Dancing Water and Pokepals mounted the huge pokemon and rode on his shell. Moments passed as the shore began to shrink and the krabby resumed blowing bubbles which reached Lapras, Chimchar, Piplup, Grovyle, Xaldin, Demyx, and Rexoz. One had landed on Rexoz's nose and popped as she flinched slightly. Demyx began to pop them with the large fin on his head.

"So, this place is unexplored?" said Xaldin, bored enough to try and make conversation.

"Yeah, that's right, and this isn't just some exploration," said Piplup.

"It's not?" said Rexoz.

"No, you see, time's been acting up and we're the only ones who can stop the world from being paralyzed due to time stopping. No plants will grow in the future and no water even falls from the top of waterfalls. It's all stuck due to the ruined flow in time," said Grovyle.

"That's terrible," said Demyx.

"Yeah. We'll stop this, right?" said Rexoz.

"Well, I see no other way to get to Dialga," said Xaldin.

"Dialga. Now THAT'S another problem! In the future, Primal Dialga rules over the world. He only seeks to preserve his existence and if we don't stop Dialga from this time, he'll become the Primal Dialga that I know," said Grovyle.

"How come you know so much about the future?" asked Rexoz.

"You see, I'm actually from the future. It was thanks to Celebi that I was able to travel back in time and help the pokemon from your time, but we must act fast! If we don't get these Time Gears in place at Temporal Tower, we're all doomed and history will repeat itself," said Grovyle.

"And that's why we needed the Time Gears and why I was sent here. Dialga had to be stopped and his heart captured. I helped Grovyle take the Time Gears so we could reach Dialga," said Demyx so quietly that only Xaldin and Rexoz could hear him.

"It was thanks to Demyx that I was able to get the Time Gears when I travelled to the past," said Grovyle.

"Well, seeing as how we're going to be here for a while, probably until sunrise if we're lucky, you might as well tell them the story of you and Demyx meeting. I'm rather curious to hear it myself," said Lapras.

"Yeah!" said Chimchar as he and Piplup sat back and relaxed. Rexoz curled up and laid down, ready to listen whereas Xaldin sighed and sat perched atop Lapras' head.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you," said Grovyle…

STORYTIME!

"Ouchie!" said Demyx as a seedot used bullet seed on him.

"Aw, I told them I wasn't cut out for this!" said Demyx. He fled from the angry seedot and hid in the bushes and saw something glow. It looked like a gear or cog of some sort but it floated and glowed.

"That's pretty. Maybe if I return to the guild with it, everyone will be impressed and maybe I'll get members for my team," said Demyx excitedly.

"Oh, no you don't! This is too valuable to take as some sort of prize!" hissed a grovyle.

"Who are you and why did you take that? I saw it first," said Demyx.

"My name's Grovyle, and I took this because it's a vital part of saving the world and preventing the paralysis of the planet in the future," said Grovyle.

"I don't get it, but I'm going to take back MY glowing cog," said Demyx as he used water gun on Grovyle.

"…You're not too bright, are you?" sighed Grovyle.

"That's what Larxene always says, but she's wrong and so are you! Gimme the cog!" said Demyx.

"No, and before you even think about taking it by force, I'd like you to know that grass types like me are strong against water types like you. Not to mention, I saw you take a beating from that seedot earlier, so you're not at full strength," said Grovyle.

"But I need it!" Demyc complained. He began to attempt to pull it out of Grovyles hands or claws, whatever the correct terminology was, Demyx did not care. He just wanted to be a famous explorer in the guild and wanted bragging rights in the Organization.

"The planet needs it more!" said Grovyle as he yanked it back.

"But I like the cog," said Demyx.

"It's a Time Gear, not a cog!" said Grovyle.

"Oh! I need it even more then! I won't let Organization XIII down again," said Demyx as he pulled it towards him.

"And what does this Organization XIII want with a time gear?" asked Grovyle.

"We need it to stop Dialga!" said Demyx.

"What!? Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" yelled Grovyle.

"What do you mean? Do you know Dialga?" asked Demyx.

"Of course I do! He's causing trouble in the future. Look, let's just work together and both stop him. I don't care what your reasons are, so just say yes," said Grovyle.

"Okay," said Demyx as he let go of the time gear, causing Grovyle to fall backwards into the mud as rain began to pour but the scenery soon turned a monochromatic color as rain ceased to pour, instead staying in place.

"What's going on?" asked Demyx.

"Run! If we get caught while time's stopping, we'll be stuck like the raindrops," said Grovyle as he and Demyx ran out of the forest as quickly as they could.

"Man, that was close!" said Demyx.

"No kidding. You're good at running, at least," said Grovyle.

'Thanks!" said Demyx.

"So then, shall we?" asked Grovyle as he began to walk away.

"Run?" asked Demyx.

"Noooo, I mean gather the Time Gears and save the world of pokemon," said Grovyle.

'Yep, I can't wait until we get to the next Time Gear," said Demyx as he and Grovyle ran off.

Story Time over…

"Well, that was…interesting," said Lapras.

"Yes, you have no idea…" said Grovyle.

'Well, at least it's nighttime so we can sleep better now that we've heard a story," said Piplup.

"I'm already tired. Good night everyone!" said Chimchar. Everyone wished each other a good night as they slept on Lapras' hard shell which did not make a very good bed, at least not to Xaldin, Rexoz, and Demyx. Rexoz had a hard time sleeping as a result of not only sleeping on a shell, but of Xemnas' warning about Maleficent. What if Maleficent knew where Rexoz had been for all those years or even her location right now? Rexoz, after several hours of thinking about Maleficent and hoping Xemnas would not get hurt by Maleficent like she had been. The thought of Xemnas bearing scars and having to hide his face was too much for Rexoz. She shed tears with each thought and cried herself to sleep. In her dreams, she began to remember something about her life before she was a Nobody.

"Zero, what are you doing!?" shouted Maleficent. She had caught a young Rexoz, or Zero rather, trying to sneak out of a window. Maleficent grabbed Zero by the throat and flung her into a wall.

"I'm sorry!" said Zero.

"I let you live, remember that. Is this how you repay me?" asked Maleficent.

"No…," said Zero.

"I'm glad you understand, at least for now, child. Also, if you were thinking of jumping out, you would've broken your legs had I not caught you, brat" said Maleficent.

"Thank you for catching me," said Zero, knowing that if she had remained silent or said something against Maleficent, it would not have been the fall that broke her legs.

"Good, you brat. I still need you for a while longer and then I won't need you anymore. Do you want me to kill you once I'm done? I'll have no reason to allow you to live afterwards," taunted Maleficent.

"No, Maleficent," said Zero.

"Then don't anger me while you're still needed. If you behave, I'll spare you, if not, you die," said Maleficent. Zero began to cry as Maleficent left. What was she needed for? Rexoz tried to remember what Maleficent needed her for but gave up and saw it as futile. Rexoz could not remember anything from when she was Zero other than being burned and trying to escape before Saix found her.

"If I have to, I'll turn myself in if she tries to hurt Xemnas. Anything to protect him even if I die," whispered Rexoz to herself.

"Hey, Rexoz, wake up," said Demyx excitedly.

"Hmm?" said Rexoz, yawning and wiping away tears before anyone would notice.

"Look at that! The Hidden Land is just on the horizon," said Piplup, amazed by the view.

"Hold onto my shell tightly everyone," said Lapras as he began flying. Flying!

"Now we're in business!" said Chimchar. Lapras flew higher and higher as the Hidden Land became so close with every passing second. The view was unlike anything Rexoz had ever seen and the rising sun hanging above the Hidden Land and the Hidden Land itself with its lush forest just made it all so beautiful to behold. Rexoz wished Xemnas were with her to see it and then wondered what kind of Pokemon he would be.

"We've arrived, you know," said Lapras. Rexoz noticed that everyone else was waiting for her to get off of Lapras.

"I-I'm sorry," said Rexoz as she slid off of the side of Lapras' shell.

"I'm ready, sorry that I wasn't paying attention," said Rexoz.

"Don't keep apologizing like that. It's annoying and you should grow a backbone. Trust me, it'll help you," said Xaldin.

"I agree with Xaldin," said Grovyle.

"You're right…" said Rexoz.

"Hurry up already, time's not going to wait for us," said Piplup.

"Yeah, let's go," said Chimchar.

"I'm coming," said Grovyle.

"As are we," said Xaldin.

The group travelled through the grassy Hidden Land for hours and hours, battling many grass type Pokemon that made their home there. Thankfully, Xaldin's flying type moves got them through the mystery dungeon rather quickly and smoothly as he used gust and wing attack until he was no longer able to do so, in which case, Max Elixirs came in very handy. The same went for Chimchar whose flamethrower had done a great deal of damage to hostile grass types with the max elixirs coming in handy once again but the supply of these life saving medicines was thinning.

"I'm tired," said Piplup. He had taken too many hits from grass-type Pokemon which had weakened him greatly.

"Here, eat this Oran Berry," said Grovyle as he fed Piplup the oran berry.

"Thanks, I feel a little bit better now," said Piplup, panting and breathing heavily.

"That floor over there looks safe. It's got a Kangaskhan statue in the middle," said Demyx as he descended a staircase.

"Demyx is right, so how about we rest there?" suggested Chimchar.

"Sounds good," said Rexoz.

"We've been travelling for days and I haven't seen a safer looking place in this mystery dungeon," said Grovyle.

"I don't know. I think we should just tough it out and get to Temporal Tower sooner. If we stop to rest now it'll delay use by almost half a day," said Xaldin.

"But we're so tired, Xaldin," said Piplup. Xaldin gave in and rested.

"Alright, you win but if the planet becomes paralyzed because we needed to take a break, it's your guys' fault," said Xaldin before he fell asleep. Demyx yawned and eventually gave into slumber as well while Rexoz did the same though she was fearful of another nightmare. How was Xemnas and is he alright? Is Maleficent dead or alive? Does she know where Rexoz was? Questions and doubts began to fill Rexoz's head as she worried about Xemnas and not only Xemnas, but what about her remaining friends in Organization XIII? Rexoz had trouble sleeping once again but gave into sleep eventually only to wake up at midnight.

"Don't tell me you're crying in your sleep again," said Xaldin. Rexoz noticed tears in her eyes and wiped them away.

"I, I was just thinking…" said Rexoz.

"About?" said Xaldin.

"Maleficent," said Rexoz.

"What for, the scars?" asked Xaldin.

"I'm just a little worried about this happening to any of my friends. The Organization is all I have, especially Xemnas. I feel cared for and loved," said Rexoz softly while crying, wiping away her tears once again.

"Rexoz, are you bitter?" asked Xaldin.

"Yeah, a little but not really," she said.

"You have every right to feel bitter and angry. Never let it go for it will strengthen you. Your hate, your sadness, your rage, these emotions you feel…never forget them and take revenge on Maleficent! Don't just let her take everything from you, she did scar you badly after all," said Xaldin, encouraging Rexoz to be angry.

"I know, and you're right. When Maleficent comes, I'll kill her if she threatens any of you guys. She took everything from me, my home, my family, my face, and the only things that keep me going are my friends and Xemnas! I want to be happy even if my scars can never heal and even if I have to hide my face," said Rexoz boldly.

"Never forget that you said this," said Xaldin.

"I won't, I promise," said Rexoz.

"Good. You'd better get some sleep now and stop crying," said Xaldin.

"Thank you," said Rexoz.

"Hm?" said Xaldin.

"I…never mind, I don't want to keep you up longer than I already have," said Rexoz, knowing Xaldin would not accept a thank-you for the pep talk and Rexoz just wanted to sleep and see Xemnas as soon as possible.

"Xemnas, I'll return as soon as I can," said Rexoz before she slept again.


	19. Chapter 19

Loyal Hound Ep. 19

Goodbye Chimchar

It was morning and Rexoz had not gotten enough sleep during the night due to her paranoia, resulting in her having to focus on both staying awake and fighting enemy Pokemon which was proving to be an arduous task. She wished she knew the move rest or had a sleep seed she could have used during the night but there was no room for complaints as long as the world was in peril. Rexoz just pressed on and tried to keep up with her friends.

"Come on Rexoz, we're almost there!" said Demyx cheerfully while pointing towards a ruin with a mysterious design on it. The group ran towards the ruin at full speed, hoping it would help them make it to Temporal Tower in time to prevent the planet's paralysis.

"Look, Piplup! That design on the top of the staircase looks like the one on your relic fragment!" said Chimchar.

"It does! Maybe that's where it's supposed to go," said Piplup as he pulled out a stone.

"Oh, Team Dancing Water, I forgot to show you guys this. It's my Relic Fragment and the key to getting to Temporal Tower," said Piplup.

"Looks like a rock to me," said Xaldin.

"But it's not just a rock, Xaldin. It's prettier and really important!" said Demyx.

"Yeah, I agree with Demyx," said Rexoz.

"They're right, Xaldin. That 'rock' is necessary to board the rainbow stoneship and get to Dialga, now let's hurry!" said Grovyle. Excited, they ran up the stairs but soon excitement turned into disappointment as a dusknoir appeared along with a group of sableye.

"Wheh-heh-heh!" they cackled.

"Dusknoir!" hissed Grovyle as he readied himself.

"Who the heck is this weirdo?" asked Xaldin.

"He's Dusknoir, a really bad pokemon who wants the planet to be paralyzed," said Chimchar as he got ready for battle.

"You won't stop me this time, Grovyle," said Dusknoir.

"No, we must stop you and save the future," said Chimchar boldly.

"Not if I can help it, human," said Dusknoir.

"Human!?" said Rexoz, Demyx, and Xaldin at once with surprise in their voices.

"That's right, Chimchar is actually a human from the future with the power to see visions of the past and future. The Dimensional Scream is what it's called. Unfortunately, he didn't foresee his own demise! Hahaha!" said Dusknoir as he readied his attacks.

"Shadow Ball!" he said as he attempted to hit Rexoz who simply copied the attack and used it to KO a sableye.

"What!?" said Dusknoir. During his moment of confusion, Grovyle used energy ball to strike him.

"We'll handle him. You three focus on the sableye!" commanded Piplup.

"Got it," said Demyx, using surf on several sableye as they were washed away. Xaldin took one of them out with fly and then another with gust. Rexoz finished the last sableye with shadow ball.

"Grr…" said an enraged Dusknoir. He commanded more sbaleye to attack but they were easily taken care of using surf and shadow ball but where was Xaldin? He could not be seen in the sky but suddenly, Dusknoir collapsed as he was struck with a wing attack and then he was finished after Xaldin used peck. Or was he?

"Drat! I'm…I'm taking you all back to the future with me! Mwahahaha!" he said as his stomach opened up and a portal appeared.

"Help!" said Piplup as he was close to being sucked in. Demyx came to his aid and used his mouth to grab onto Piplup's flipper. Rexoz, too, tried to save Piplup by grabbing onto Demyx's tailfin and pulled.

"Dusknoir!" yelled Grovyle as he rushed to the wicked pokemon and grabbed him, pushing him closer and closer into the portal that would take them both into the future.

"Let go of me!" demanded Dusknoir.

"Never! I won't let you take them, especially Chimchar. He is…my closest friend and I have to protect him. Run, all of you!" said Grovyle.

Piplup and Demyx ran away quickly but Rexoz and Chimchar stayed. Xaldin, however, attempted to bring Rexoz with him but she did not wish to simply abandon Grovyle.

"No!" she cried.

"Grovyle, don't go, please!" pleaded Chimchar as he began to cry.

"Chimchar, if you listen to Grovyle, you'll cease to exist! You're from the future like us and without our future, you'll disappear forever!" said Dusknoir.

"Grovyle, i-is it true?" said Chimchar.

"It is, but we were prepared for this from the moment we started. You may not remember it, but it is necessary to the world's survival, now go! Go!" said Grovyle.

"This can't be happening…" said Rexoz.

"It is, Rexoz, now let's GO! You too, Chimchar," said Xaldin as he forced the two to go back. Grovyle and Dusknoir had already vanished and there was no reason to stay and dally any longer.

"Please, keep this a secret from Piplup and Demyx! I'm begging you," said Chimchar.

"We promise," said Rexoz.

"Hurry up! The Rainbow Stoneship is already starting to leave," commanded Xaldin. The three rushed towards the rainbow stoneship, making it by only a few seconds. Once aboard, however, no one spoke. What happened was horrible and no one was in the mood to talk to each other. Instead, they rested while they could and mentally prepared themselves. Not even Demyx was smiling, Xaldin made no remarks, Rexoz was even quieter than usual, Piplup just sat in place, and Chimchar was forced to remain silent and hide his sadness as best he could. It took almost the entire rest of the day, but at last, Temporal Tower was within their reach.

"Let's go…" said Chimchar somberly.

"Right," said Piplup, wishing he could provide some support for his best friend.

The two teams entered the tall tower, ready for whatever they needed to face. They had to move quickly as tremors began to shake the entire tower. Aggressive pokemon made the journey difficult.

"Just cut through and run!" said Chimchar as he cleared a path of pokemon quickly, not even bothering to finish the fight, instead running up many staircases to get the whole ordeal over with. Hours passed as they made slight progress in avoiding the non-friendly pokemon until they at last reached the top of the tower. A large tablet filled with Time Gear-shaped slots in was at the edge of the tower. All they needed to do now was put them in.

"I've got them!" said Chimchar as he inserted a time gear but dropped it once he heard roaring. Just then, Dialga appeared and began to attack.

"No! We're too close to lose now," said Piplup.

"Then let's not lose and finish what we came here for!" said Demyx bravely.

"Everyone, when he appears weak, let Rexoz finish him. There's something we need from him that only Rexoz can get," said Xaldin.

"Anything to stop this craziness," said Piplup.

"Then let's go!" said Rexoz, seeming braver than usual but also nervous as she shook a little.

"Bubblebeam!" said Piplup as he shot bubbles at Dialga. Dialga could not be defeated so easily and he used Roar of Time which dealt a great deal of damage to the entire group. As if that was not enough, Dialga used Ancientpower on Demyx.

"Ow!" he said but then used water gun on Dialga.

"Shadow ball!" said Rexoz as she struck Dialga with shadow ball. Dialga then used Draco Meteor, again hurting everyone but Rexoz was at least getting better at using blue magic and learned the move, using it on Dialga but it was not effective enough.

"Flame wheel!" said Chimchar as he rolled around on the tower and then aimed for Dialga's face, temporarily distracting him as fire burned his face and the heat hurt his eyes.

"Now! Everyone attack," said Xaldin.

"Surf!" said Demyx.

"Bubblebeam!" said Piplup.

"Flamethrower!" said Chimchar.

"Wing attack!" said Xaldin. They had all used their moves at once which knocked Dialga on his back, allowing Rexoz to land a finishing blow.

"For Grovyle!" she yelled as she pulled out her keyblade and struck Dialga in the chest which released his tainted heart. Rexoz captured his heart but that was not the end of Dialga who had now returned to his normal self.

"What…Ungh!" he groaned. The tower began to collapse.

"You, put the time gears in place, hurry!" he said to Chimchar who put them all in their slots. The tower shook fiercely until all of the shaking stopped once the time gears were in place.

"We did it!" said Piplup.

"We won, you guys! We saved the world!" said Demyx as he hugged everyone except for Xaldin who gave him a death glare.

"Were you the ones that saved me?" said Dialga.

"Yes," said Chimchar.

"Thank you, all of you. If it weren't for your bravery, the planet would be doomed," said Dialga.

"Not a problem! But what was that heart thing that came out of you?" said Chimchar.

"Yeah, Rexoz took it out and sucked it into that weird weapon of hers," said Piplup.

"I-It was just a treasure! We're explorers," said Rexoz.

"So you did all of this for treasure!" said an angry Piplup.

"No, we didn't, we did it for the good of everyone too. I'm sorry if that's what you thought," said Rexoz.

"That heart is no treasure. A wicked mismagmius woman named Maleficent corrupted me shortly after time began to flow unnaturally and all became chaos afterwards. She was looking for one named Rexoz and thought I knew someone like that. I told her I didn't know and that I'd tell her nothing even if I knew," said Dialga.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault then. I'm Rexoz," said Rexoz.

"Don't blame yourself. I'll keep your secret but whatever you did with that heart, I hope it's gone and that it will not cause trouble again," said Dialga.

"It won't cause trouble anymore," said Rexoz.

"I am glad. I wish you all the best wherever you may choose to explore," said Dialga.

"Thank you," said Chimchar. And with that, they exited the tower to return to the guild but just as they were getting close to the Rainbow Stoenship, Chimchar had fallen to the ground and was extremely weak.

"Chimchar!" cried Piplup.

"Piplup, there's something I need to tell you," said Chimchar.

"What is it?" asked Piplup.

"I…I'm disappearing. By altering the future, I won't be able to exist anymore in your time or any time. Please, be happy and don't let anyone forget what happened here so that this doesn't happen again. Please…Piplup….," said Chimchar as he faded away.

"Chim…char…? Chimchar, this can't be…?" said Piplup.

"It is, Piplup. We have to move on. It's what Chimchar would want," said Xaldin.

"Yeah. Don't let Chimchar's sacrifice be in vain," said Demyx as he cried almost as much as Chimchar was crying. Rexoz cried too. Losing a friend was a horrible feeling, even more horrible than anything she had ever experienced.

"Chimchar…" she said. Piplup hugged Rexoz and she hugged him too to support him. Demyx joined in as well, and even Xaldin surprisingly.

"We should go. The sooner you tell Chimchar's story, the sooner you can let everyone know how his bravery saved everyone. You go on ahead , Piplup. We have somewhere else we need to be," said Xaldin.

"Goodbye," said Piplup as he waved from the rainbow stoneship.

"Bye," said Rexoz and Demyx. Once Piplup was out of sight, Xaldin opened up the portal that led them back to their own world. The world where Xemnas was waiting…


	20. Chapter 20

Loyal Hound Ep. 20

Slumber

"Rexoz, may I come in?" asked Xemnas. Days had passed since Chimchar disappeared and since Dialga had spoken of Maleficent. Rexoz spent those days doing missions in Twilight Town or hiding in her room, isolating herself from everyone with the exception of Xemnas but he knew not to stay too long.

"Rexoz?" said Xemnas. She silently opened the door for him and went back to sitting on her bed. Rexoz was becoming paranoid.

"You can't hide here forever, you know," said Xemnas, putting his hand on her shoulder and wiping her tears away.

"But members of Castle Oblivion are being killed one by one and Maleficent is out there somewhere. She's killing them, isn't she?" asked Rexoz.

"No. It's someone else who's killing them," said Xemnas.

"Who is it? Are they with her?" asked Rexoz as she leaned in closer to Xemnas.

"No, he isn't. He's just a boy, a kid who would never understand what we're fighting for. He's slain so many of our members. The only one left now is Marluxia," said Xemnas.

"Do you think he can handle that kid?" asked Rexoz.

'No, he stands no chance. Look, Rexoz…Marluxia is a traitor and deserves to die for trying to take over Organization XIII and attempting to take my place as superior. He'll die in Castle Oblivion and he won't harm you. Marluxia planned to use you to get to me while you were away but thankfully you took longer than he'd expected," said Xemnas.

"Marluxia…why would he do that?" asked Rexoz in shock.

"Calm down, love. Marluxia will soon be dealt with and Axel's there as well, likely meddling as much as he can with both the boy and Marluxia. As for why, I'm unsure," said Xemnas. He wiped sweat from Rexoz's forehead as she began to panic and stress out. Rexoz laid down and allowed Xemnas to stroke her hair and hold her hand.

"If he does survive, I'll kill him if he tries to take your place. I'd give my life for you," said Rexoz.

"Don't throw your life away. I can't live without you. I'd rather die than watch you suffer for me," said Xemnas.

"But then I couldn't live without you," said Rexoz.

"Then we'll both have to live, now won't we, Rexoz?" smiled Xemnas.

"I love you," said Rexoz.

"I love you as well," said Xemnas.

"Nothing could make me happier. I feel…calmer now…and tired. I'm so tired," said Rexoz, falling into a deep slumber. Rexoz seemed unwell for some reason as though she were unable to awaken. Xemnas sensed that something was amiss and shook Rexoz and said her name over and over again but she did not respond.

"No…NO!" said Xemnas as he banged his hands against the wall angrily. He tried his hardest to wake Rexoz up and hoped that nothing bad would happen to her. Xemnas hugged her and hoped that his beloved would awaken.

"Superior, what's going on?" asked Saix as he ran into the room.

"It's Rexoz. She won't wake up and I know that there's something wrong," said Xemnas as he held the sleeping Rexoz close.

"Rexoz…Why would something like this happen to her?" asked Saix. He too was concerned but not as much as Xemnas was.

"I don't know! I want to help her, though. Is there something I can do?" asked Xemnas.

"For one, you can remain calm and think sensibly. You can't help her when you're panicking," said Saix.

"I'm calm, and I know she's alive. I can feel her pulse," said Xemnas.

"Strange but she's alive and that's what matters," said Saix.

"Rexoz," whispered Xemnas sadly.

"I…feel that feeling, like sadness but I know it isn't real. Superior, I'll have someone handle this while you work or I'll even monitor Rexoz myself," said Sax.

"No, I'll stand by her. Tell everyone they have another vacation day or something while we figure this out," said Xemnas.

"I understand, she needs you by her but I can't help but feel something may have caused this," said Saix.

"Such as?" said Xemnas.

"Remember Xion? How it was made from memories of Sora?" said Saix.

'Yes, but what does that have to do with Rexoz?" asked Xemnas.

"Do you remember where the research and its creation took place?" hinted Saix.

"Castle Oblivion," said Xemnas.

"Think, Xemnas, how convenient would it be for Marluxia to have a keybearer of his own. Think of how he could collect hearts on his own with a Rexoz version of Xion," said Saix.

"No..so then how did Marluxia pull it off?" asked Xemnas.

"I'm not sure, but in any case Rexoz is in danger," said Saix.

"He won't have her," said Xemnas.

"I'll contact Axel and he can tell us what's happening," said Saix.

"Good. Rexoz, hang on…" said Xemnas. He watched Rexoz the entire day, monitoring her, hoping she would become well again and wake up in his arms. Xemnas soon became tired and slept on the floor, unable to keep watch for an entire night but this had proven to be a fatal mistake as Dusks began to carry Rexoz away silently into the night where Marluxia was waiting for her.

"Good, she's still intact, ready for the puppet and completely unaware that she will be the death of her beloved. Tragic really, and ironic. Carry her away," ordered Marluxia as he and the Dusks departed for Castle Oblivion.


	21. Chapter 21

Loyal Hound Ep. 21

Hostage

Marluxia bound Rexoz to a lab table that was next to a human sized doll in Organization XIII's black coat. Rexoz's memories and ability to wield keyblades had been transferred to the doll which took on Rexoz's likeness but with a few differences. It had the scars but rather than black hair and red eyes, the puppet had blonde hair and green eyes. The puppet held white versions of Rexoz's black keyblades in its hands.

"Rexoz, you'll make the perfect pawn whether you know it or not. Let's see if Xemnas loves you enough to obey me in return for your safety, my hostage," said Marluxia with a wicked grin.

"Puppet," said Marluxia. Puppet stood up and awaited Marluxia's orders, not even moving without his permission.

"Good, you're loyal to me. You've taken many of Rexoz's memories and abilities, so you should know that she and Xemnas love each other very much. Use that to break him if you must and if Rexoz should awaken, do the same to her," ordered Marluxia.

"Yes Marluxia," said Puppet obediently.

"Good, Puppet. I also have a few things for you to do. On, capture Namine alive, two kill Sora because he's become too much of a threat and I have you as a keybearer so I no longer need him, and finally, should Xemnas come, tell him Rexoz dies if he tries anything but do not hurt her unless I say so. If Xemnas does not obey, I'll make him watch Rexoz die slowly," said Marluxia.

"Yes, Marluxia," said Puppet.

"Good, now go!" he said.

"Yes, Marluxia," said Puppet.

"It's too bad you aren't awake to see all this, Rexoz. Hmph, you may never even recover but as long as you're alive, I can hold Xemnas at bay with you as my pawn," said Marluxia. Though she did not respond, Marluxia taunted Rexoz anyway, speaking to her as if she were awake. After several hours of this, a tear came from her eye.

"Still the weakling, I see. I sure hope you don't have to wake up to not having your beloved Xemnas," said Marluxia.

"Xem…nas….," mumbled Rexoz in her sleep. She began to jerk and move around violently as though she could resist but Marluxia had several dusks hold her down. Rexoz continued to mumble "Xemnas" in her sleep, dreaming of his face and of memories of him that soon slipped away as she stopped struggling and became motionless in her sleep.

Meanwhile…

"Xemnas, is it really a good idea to go after Rexoz alone?" asked Xaldin.

"I just want Rexoz back and I can't risk Marluxia harming her if we all come at once. I'll go alone and see what I have to do to get her back to me, safe in my arms where she belongs," said Xemnas.

"Then rescue Shyness! She's your girl after all and you'll be the one she wants to wake up to the most," said Xigbar.

"I know, but…this is all my fault and I deserve whatever Marluxia does to me. How could I have let this happen..?" said Xemnas with pain and regret in his voice.

"You can do it! Pleeeaaase get Rexoz back, she's the only one that never insults me," cried Demyx.

"Yes, Rexoz is a good friend to all of us even if she isn't too good at gambling, not that I have a problem with that," said Luxord.

"This isn't about gambling, this is about saving Rexoz and returning her to us, where she's happy," said Saix.

"I concur. She still needs to toughen up and get her revenge on Maleficent," said Xaldin.

"I may not know Rexoz too well, but she's always so kind even if she's so quiet around us," said Roxas.

"Please, Xemnas, help her! She doesn't deserve any more pain," said Xion.

"I'm off then. Saix, you're in charge," said Xemnas.

"As much as I wish to accompany you, I will do as you ask," said Saix.

"Good. If Rexoz doesn't come back, one of you bring her back and don't worry about me whether I'm dead or alive if it comes to that. I want you all to take care of Rexoz even if I die or am held prisoner," said Xemnas before disappearing into the Corridor of Darkness and arriving at Castle Oblivion. No matter what he had to do, Xemnas WAS going to free Rexoz.

"I'm coming, love," he said as he walked through the doors of Castle Oblivion.

Meanwhile….

"It seems Xemnas really does care enough to risk himself for you. It's too bad I can't do anything to him like I did with Sora, but that's why I have you, pawn," said Marluxia. Just then Puppet came limping towards Marluxia, barely even able to hold its keyblades. It fell to its knees and lowered its head.

"Sir, I am…sorry….Sora has Namine, and I failed you…I was…defeated…," said Puppet before collapsing.

"Looks like you need to be repaired," said Marluxia. He put Puppet up on a table next to Rexoz and healed it… using Rexoz's energy.

"You have plenty of life left in you, Rexoz. Losing some of it won't kill you," he said.

"Thank you," said Puppet.

"Wait, Puppet. Xemnas has entered my castle. Instead of chasing Sora, delay him and allow Xemnas to come up to this floor where I am. If the two appear at once, I'll be in a difficult situation. ONLY ALLOW XEMNAS HERE FOR THE TIME BEING!" warned Marluxia.

"Yes, Marluxia," it said. It ran off and spotted Xemnas forcing his way through hordes of heartless and Marluxia's nobodies.

"Xemnas," said Puppet.

"You…you're not Rexoz, what are you?!" shouted Xemnas.

"I am Puppet and I serve Marluxia. He's holding Rexoz but if you do not obey Marluxia, she'll die. He wishes to see you now," said Puppet.

"Take me to her, take me to Rexoz," said Xemnas.

"She is with Marluxia," said Puppet as it escorted Xemnas to where Marluxia was waiting for him.

"Puppet, kill Sora while I handle Xemnas," ordered Marluxia. Puppet obeyed.

"Rexoz!" said Xemnas as he spotted her on the lab table. Maruxia freed her from the table and grabbed her by the hood as her hood came down, revealing her scars.

"Give her back," demanded Xemnas.

"No, and do not speak to me like that," said Marluxia as he threw Rexoz to the ground at his feet so that Xemnas could not take her and run.

"Rexoz!" said Xemnas. Marluxia put his foot on Rexoz and applied pressure. Though asleep, Rexoz screamed as he crushed her beneath his foot.

"I told you, she'll die if you resist," said Marluxia.

"What do you want with her? Please, just tell me! I'm begging you, don't hurt Rexoz, I love her too much to allow this," said Xemnas.

"Ha! Nobodies like us don't feel love, Xemnas," said Marluxia.

"I know this, but still, please, don't hurt Rexoz," pleaded Xemnas.

'Look at you, I can break you easily just by harming this girl. Xemnas, I want the Organization. If you oppose me, I'll make sure that you watch your beloved die an agonizing death," said Marluxia.

"Take the Organization, they want her to be safe as well. They won't resist, just please wake her up," said Xemnas.

"Maybe I will. I'm not sure if I can but if you'll take her place, I'll ensure that she remains alive. I'll try to awaken her but only because I need a bargaining chip," said Marluxia.

"Marluxia, what's Rexoz ever done to you?" said Xemnas.

"Nothing, but she would if it meant saving you. Now will you take her place or not?" said Marluxia.

"I surrender, Marluxia, but please don't harm Rexoz and wake her up," said Xemnas.

"Kneel," said Marluxia. Xemnas knelt before Marluxia and stared sadly at the sleeping Rexoz. He reached over and touched her face lovingly.

"It'll be okay, Rexoz," he said to her. Marluxia had dusks take Rexoz away.

"Lock her up tightly until we know that Xemnas won't try anything. Xemnas, I'll allow you to occupy the cell next to hers while I attempt to wake her up," said Marluxia. Xemnas went willingly into his cell but watched as Rexoz was carried to hers by dusks and thrown inside roughly. Tears came from her eyes as if she knew what was going on and she mumbled one more time.

"Xem…nas…."

"The once great Superior of Organization XIII now brought to his knees because of an emotion he can't really feel. Pathetic," said Maruxia as he walked into Rexoz's cell.

"Rexoz….I'm so sorry…" said Xemnas.


	22. Chapter 22

Loyal Hound Ep. 22

Open Eyes and Open Arms

"Still alive, I see, even after days of imprisonment here while Puppet roams free with your memories. I can't awaken you though," said Marluxia as he exited Rexoz's cell.

"What!?" said Xemnas.

"You heard me, but I kept my word by allowing Rexoz to live though I don't expect her life to last long," said Marluxia as he locked the door.

"Please, at least allow me to stay by her side in her cell," said Xemnas.

'Very well. I'll let you watch her die slowly if that's what you want," said Marluxia. Xemnas was put in Rexoz's cell. Marluxia then left to see if Sora survived long enough despite Puppet fighting him and slowing him down. Sora would be greatly weakened in the fight with Marluxia even if Puppet died.

"Rexoz," said Xemnas. He saw blood on Rexoz's face and coat.

"What has he done to you?" asked Xemnas.

"He practically tortured her," said Axel as he appeared out of a dark portal.

"The things he's done to Rexoz were terrible. He wanted to make sure that she didn't try to escape if she woke up. Her legs were broken so that she couldn't run and her arms were broken as well so that she couldn't fight. I was unable to stop Marluxia and I'd even tried. All he did then was beat her with his scythe until I walked away. Every night he'd take her to the lab and do this," said Axel.

"No…," said Xemnas. He held Rexoz tight as her blood covered his hands and face. Xemnas put her head to his chest protectively and stroked her cheek which had been cut by lab equipment.

"Axel… he said he wouldn't hurt Rexoz if I did as he asked and I didn't resist at all, so why did he do it?" asked Xemnas.

"I don't know, but I've taken care of Puppet. Rexoz should wake up but she'll be in a lot of pain when she does. I can't open the portal for some reason but Sora should be taking care of Marluxia as we speak. All we need to do now is wait, Xemnas. You take care of Rexoz as best you can, Xemnas. Please, don't let her die," said Axel.

"I won't, I swear on my life!" said Xemnas as he wiped the blood off of Rexoz's face with his sleeves. Axel picked the lock and opened the cell door.

"Were there any medical supplies in Vexen's old lab?" asked Xemnas.

"Yeah, I got them before I came down here," said Axel as he and Xemnas treated Rexoz as best as they could. The bleeding stopped but it would take Rexoz quite some time to recover and for her arms and legs to heal.

"Rexoz…you'd better wake up, got it memorized?" said Axel. Rexoz tossed and turned in Xemnas' arms.

"Axel, see to that Marluxia is dead and that Sora doesn't see Rexoz or I. We're going to escape this place," said Xemnas.

"Good, I was getting bored here just sitting around and watching Marluxia hurt Rexoz," said Axel as he rushed to the top floor. Marluxia was laying on the floor, defeated by Sora but the job was not finished and Puppet appeared behind him.

"I thought I killed you!" said Axel.

"I am alive and Marluxia will live as well," said Puppet as it took out its keyblades and attacked. Puppet lunged towards Axel but he dodged and threw a chakram at its shoulder but the cut was not even close to being a deep enough wound to injure Puppet.

"Puppet, kill him already!" said Marluxia.

"Yes, Marluxia," said Puppet.

"Oh no you don't!" said Axel as he started a fire in the room. How Sora and his friends remained unaware of what was happening was a mystery but Axel had more important things to think about, such as Rexoz.

"Marluxia, you're the worst kind of person. What you did to Rexoz was unforgiveable! I'll allow you to live only so that Xemnas can punish you himself!" said Axel.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Marluxia.

"Oh, you mean Rexoz's fear of fire? Turns out, Puppet's taken that from her as well," grinned Axel.

"What!?" shouted Marluxia.

"Stop it! Stop the fire!" Puppet screamed.

"Forget the fire! Kill Axel and help me," ordered Marluxia. Puppet had trouble complying but it went after Axel as best it could.

"Firaga!" said Axel as flames scorched Puppet's cloak, setting it on fire. Puppet frantically ripped off the part that had caught fire and backed away.

"This is for Rexoz!" Axel yelled as he snapped his fingers and did what he did to Vexen. Puppet combusted nd fell to the ground but crawled over to Marluxia as it died.

"Cur..a…ga…," said Puppet as it healed Marluxia with its final breath. Marluxia stood up, healed but not healed enough. Marluxia picked up his scythe and swung it at Axel who blocked it with his chakrams then kicked Marluxia's side. Fire and flowers burst everywhere and filled the room.

"Why do you care about Rexoz when you can't feel emotions?" asked Marluxia. Axel threw a flaming chakram at him but it missed.

"Because she's my friend and she cares about me. Marluxia, she cared about everyone in the Organization, including you! Throughout the years, Rexoz has waited for her chance to repay us for helping her and she finally got her chance, but you're taking that away from her. You're tearing her and Xemnas apart, you're taking away what makes her feel happy even without emotion. Marluxia, we'll never forgive you…GOT IT MEMORIZED!?" shouted Axel as an inferno surrounded him, scorching every inch of the room as well as Marluxia, but Axel refused to finish the job. Xemnas would take care of Marluxia's punishment.

"Aaaaggghhh!" yelled Marluxia. Axel dragged him down to where Xemnas was waiting, holding rexoz lovingly and sadly.

"He's all yours, Superior," said Axel.

"I don't care about him, I just want Rexoz to wake up," said Xemnas.

"Soon, Puppet is dead and Rexoz's memories should return and then she'll wake up," said Axel.

"Then I'll see to Marluxia," said Xemnas. Marluxia flashed him a defiant glare. Xemnas stepped on Marluxia and crushed his back until something snapped.

"Agh!" yelled Marluxia. Xemnas then held his ethereal blades to Marluxia's throat and smiled.

"Marluxia…" he said.

"Xem…nas…," said Rexoz in her sleep. She crawled towards Xemnas and opened her eyes .

"Xemnas…don't. You're not Marluxia, you don't have to kill him or be brutal," said Rexoz slowly. Xemnas put away his weapons and brought Rexoz into his arms as her eyes opened wide. She lifted her hand weakly and put it around his neck. Again Xemnas put her head to his chest protectively and did not want to let go.

'Rexoz, I'm so relieved...," Xemnas whispered in her ear.

"I knew you'd come, even though I was asleep, I knew you would wake me up," said Rexoz.

"Touching," said Marluxia as he prepared to cut Xemnas' nec with his scythe but Rexoz stabbed him with her keyblade and even though the blow was weak it was still fatal.

"Rexoz…," said Xemnas in shock. She had begged for Xemnas to spare him only minutes ago yet she killed him.

"I couldn't let him hurt you, I said I'd kill him if I had to," said Rexoz, dropping her keyblade to hold Xemnas and kiss him.

"Thank you, Rexoz," said Xemnas. Rexoz began to sob as she held him closer and closer.

"What's the matter?" asked Xemnas.

"My memories haven't fully returned, and I can't even remember your name now, but I know I love you. I need to rest…I'm sorry…," said Rexoz.

"Xemnas," said Xemnas but she had fallen asleep once more, this time to regain her lost memories.

"She'll be okay, Xemnas. Rexoz is strong, and after all, she IS your girl," said Axel. The two departed for the World That Never Was with Rexoz, much to the Organization's relief. They had all gathered in Rexoz room.

"So now we wait for her to wake up with all of her memories," said Axel.

"As long as she's okay. I'm so glad our buddy's baaaacccckkkk," said Demyx as he sobbed.

"Yeah!" said Roxas and Xion.

"Rexoz, welcome back," said Saix.

"Wait until she's awake to celebrate, Saix," said Xaldin.

"I knew you could make friends, Xaldin," teased Xigbar.

"Less annoying than Demyx and the only person that didn't drive me insane in the World of Pokemon," said Xaldin.

"Heeeey!" retorted Demyx.

"Hey, has anyone seen Xemnas? He kind of just left Rexoz here in her bed," said Axel.

"He probably just needs to be left alone," said Saix. Everyone became silent and left the room so that Xemnas could enter alone. Unsurprisingly, he showed up only minutes later holding her hand as he sat next to her.

"I don't blame you for forgetting me, Rexoz. I had fallen asleep when you needed me most. Please Rexoz, forgive me," said Xemnas as he put a rose in her hand and left the room, turning the lights off and shutting the door as he left.

"Saix, watch after Rexoz for me. I have somewhere I need to go and business to attend to," said Xemnas.

"I understand. See you when you get back from Solitude," said Saix.


	23. Chapter 23

Loyal Hound Ep. 23

To Kill a King

It had been almost a month since Rexoz had fallen asleep and she still rests in order to recover her memories while Xemnas meets with an ally outside of a city called Solitude where an assassination is about to take place.

"Oh, you must be the Gourmet, but by Shor you look a lot like the Dragonborn," said a cook as she let a Khajit with dark fur into the castle's kitchen.

"Yes, and this man is here to assist me, so if you'll please allow us to enter it would be much appreciated," said the Khajit as she and Xemnas entered the castle.

"But ma'am, I didn't hear anything about the Gourmet having an assistant," said the cook.

"You also never heard of my identity either. Back. Off," said the Kahjit woman. The cook backed away and left the two alone.

"At least she didn't end up with a knife in her back, May-Bird," said Xemnas.

"I don't have time to deal with her and the blood would have given us away. Not to mention, I don't want to spoil the Emperor's last meal," said the Khajit.

"I'm surprised someone like you made it into the Stormcloaks. They always speak of honor and such yet you're a killer," said Xemnas.

"I'm an assassin with honor and the cook wasn't in my contract. She need not die, now for the love of the Night Mother, let's just get our job started," said May-Bird.

"Fine then, Gourmet," said Xemnas.

"Okay, now get me some ingredients and I don't care what you get me as long as it's edible and goes well with poison," said May-Bird.

"Like this?" said Xemnas, holding up a pheasant breast.

"Looks edible to me, so cut it up with your enchanted swords if you don't mind," said May-Bird.

"Enchanted swords? Really?" said Xemnas. May-Bird knew that they were ethereal blades but referred to them as enchanted swords.

"Don't question the Gourmet!" she said.

"Fine. How about...whatever this is?" said Xemnas, holding up a Crimson Nirnroot.

"NO! That's a very rare plant and I'm trying to find out more about them. Now hand me that potato," said May-Bird as she poured in the pheasant breast after Xemnas chopped it and the potato up.

"Thank you," said May-Bird. She held up her purse and smiled.

"This job's going to pay well, eh Xemnas?" said May-Bird.

"Indeed. What are you going to spend it on?" asked Xemnas.

"bony ingots. I'm trying to forge a Daedric Bow but I lack the ingots I need and they cost quite a bit of septims," said May-Bird. She stirred the ingredients together.

"What about you?" asked May-Bird.

"Well, I'll spend my cut of the money on flowers or maybe a necklace," said Xemnas.

"Huh?" said May-Bird, looking at Xemnas strangely.

"It's for my girlfriend. She's…unwell," said Xemnas.

"Ohhhh, I see. Never thought you were a romantic, Xemnas" said May-Bird.

"She's a sweet girl and means everything to me," said Xemnas.

"What's her name?" asked May-Bird.

"Rexoz. She was so shy when I met her but her heart was pure like the snow that falls in Skyrim," said Xemnas.

"Are you a bard too? That'd make a good song if you made it rhyme with something," said May-Bird.

"I'm neither a musician nor a poet. I just know that Rexoz is my world and that I'm a lucky man," said Xemnas.

"I guess so. Speaking of lucky…let's hope this isn't a suicide mission," said May-Bird as she added the poison. She stirred and stirred but a coin fell from out of her purse that she had been holding while stirring.

"Better fish that out," said Xemnas.

"Nah, it'll add a metallic taste to the food," said May-Bird who put a lid on the dish afterwards.

"Done," she said as the cook returned to the room.

"May I take this to the Emperor now?" asked the cook.

"Yes, you may. Allow us to come with you and see if the Emperor likes it," said May-Bird.

"Oh, of course. You are the Gourmet after all and it would be an honor!" said the cook.

"Why thank you. Come along, Assistant," said May-Bird. She and Xemnas were escorted into the dining room where the Emperor and his guests awaited the Gourmet's special dish. Little did he know it would be the last thing he would taste besides the bitter taste of death and his own blood. A servant poured some of the soup into his bowl and the emperor lifted his spoon and put it into his food. The emperor then tasted it, putting a good spoonful into his mouth.

Why this is delicious! It tastes just-Ugh! AAAAGGGHH!" he said. Blood poured from his mouth as he choked on the poison. Armed guards drew their swords and pointed them at Xemnas and May-Bird. They were the Penitus Occulatus, men who had been trying to destroy the Dark Brotherhood and now they had the opportunity to kill May-Bird.

"You, assassin and your accomplice! You failed, that wasn't the real emperor. He knew you'd be after his life thanks to our 'informant'," said one of the men.

"What in Oblivion!? That man we killed was really a decoy! Xemnas, cover me if you don't mind," said May-Bird as she shot a guard with her bow.

"Very well, but we should flee," said Xemnas, cutting down several guards.

"What do you think I'm doing? We just need to clear a path first," said May-Bird as she killed numerous guards by shooting an arrow that flew through three guards that were lined up and running towards her.

"Burn! All of you," cried May-Bird as she put away her bow and sprayed at least ten guards with flames that came from her hands.

"May-Bird, can you conjure familiars?" asked Xemnas.

Of course, I'm not just an archer," said May-Bird as she conjured a transparent wolf to distract the guards as she and Xemnas ran out of the castle and onto the bridge that would lead to their freedom.

"Not so fast, murderers!" shouted a Penitus Occulatus guardsman as he pointed his sword at Xemnas.

"Get out of our way and the Dark Brotherhood MAY allow you to live," said May-Bird.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed the men.

"Does the assassin even realize she's been betrayed yet? Your leader, Ashley-," said a man before he was shot in the throat.

"Astrid, milkdrinker, her names Astrid! And what are talking about, milkdrinker? Tell me!" demanded May-Bird.

"This should be rich. What my men are telling you is that Astrid BETRAYED you. She told us about you and your plans, but she's pathetic! That woman thought that if she told us we'd leave her little band of killers alone. She wanted the Dark Brotherhood, her 'family' to last. It's too bad for her that we don't intend on keeping our word!" said the leader.

"Liar! You'll all die here!" said May-Bird as she fired arrows at the leader even after he was dead while Xemnas stabbed the last soldier.

"We must hurry!" said Xemnas, opening up a portal to the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. Unfortunately, what they saw was horrible.

NOOOOOO!" screamed May-Bird.


	24. Chapter 24

Loyal Hound Ep. 24

Ice Cream and a Rose

While Xemnas and May-Bird made their way back to the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. The others were busy back in the World That Never Was….

"She seems much calmer now and her wounds are healing rather hastily aren't they?" asked Luxord to Saix.

"Yes. To be honest, I'm relieved," he said.

"Is that concern Saix? I knew you weren't heartless!" said Demyx. Everyone glared at him.

"...Oh, that's right, we're Nobodies. Whoops! Well, you know what I mean, right guys? Saix cares about Rexo-OWWWW!" said Demyx. It was the return of the clipboard!

"That one had a pen attached!" said Demyx.

"Your point, Nine?" said Saix coldly.

"So it hit me in the eye!" said Demyx.

"Cool, join the club," laughed Xigbar.

"Nice one, Patchy," said Axel as he gave Xigbar a high five.

"Thanks, Flamesylocks!" said Xigbar. Rexoz smiled as she slept.

"Hey, Shyness!" said Xigbar, shaking her head excitedly. Saix slapped his hand.

"Hey, I was only checking on Shyness," said Xigbar.

"Be respectful, Xigbar," said Saix.

"Fine, but don't hit with the clipboard of death. I'd like to keep my other eye," said Xigbar. Saix sighed.

"She's the Superior's girl. If you screw up while he's gone and something happens to Rexoz, Xemnas will probably do more than turn you into a Dusk," said Axel.

"That would end badly," said Roxas.

"Shut it, Kiddo. Besides, Shyness is my bud, I want to see her alive and well," said Xigbar.

"You may want to say that about yourself you know," said Xion.

"Poppet, Kiddo, the ADULTS are talking!" said Xigbar. Roxas and Xion said nothing but sighed simultaneously, then laughed.

"Jinx, you owe me an ice cream!" said Roxas.

"Why not get Rexoz one, too?" said Xion.

"Yeah, I bet she'd love that!" concurred Axel. Saix looked angry.

"Leave and go get it then," he said.

"Well, okay then," said Axel as he, Roxas, and Xion left the room.

"So, back to you threatening Xigbar," said Luxord.

"Why?" asked Saix.

"Just curious. I want to see if Xigbar plays his cards right in an argument against you, Saix. Gosh knows he needs to be less sarcastic and more serious," said Luxord.

"Watch out for the clipboard of death," warned Demyx.

"I ain't scared of it!" said Xigbar.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! Focus on healing Reoz, okay!?" said Saix.

"Alright, alright! No need to be a kiss up to the Superior when he's out," said Xigbar.

"Hmph, unlike you, I'm not begging to become a Dusk because I can't stop making idiotic remarks. Also…Rexoz is my friend as well," said Saix.

"And the Superior's girlfriend. Man is he lucky to have….what?" said Xigbar, going silent after a while. Saix immediately kicked him out of the room and locked the door. Xigbar began banging on the door.

"Aw, come on! I never said she was hot or anything! It's not like that at all!" said Xigbar. Saix threw the clipboard at him.

"Ow! That freaking pen hurts, you know," said Saix.

"Anyone care to join Number Two?" asked Saix. Everyone shook their heads and performed their tasks.

Xaldin began to get out fresh bandages, Demyx washed blood off of Rexoz, Luxord dried off the water and blood, and Saix put on new bandages and stitched up wounds that needed stitches until Rexoz was healed, at least for the moment.

"Luxord, you make sure Rexoz's arms and legs are healing properly. Xigbar put the casts on a while ago, so make sure he did it right," commanded Saix.

"Yes, Saix," said Luxord. He examined Rexoz's arms and legs carefully, overlooking nothing and being thorough with X-Rays.

"She may limp for a while once they heal but it's very unlikely that it'll be permanent. I've also got painkillers in case she wakes up soon. She'll be in much pain if she wakes up soon," said Luxord.

"How long until she wakes up?" asked Xaldin.

"Could be minutes, could be days, weeks, or years even," said Saix.

"You seem uneasy," said Demyx.

'I'm not worried if that's what you're assuming," said Saix.

"It's okay, you know, to feel concern for someone," said Xion as she walked in with ice cream.

"I need no comfort," said Saix as he walked away from her and stood in the corner of Rexoz's room.

"I'm sorry," said Xion. She went next to Rexoz and took out an ice cream bar.

'Hello. Rexoz? Are you alright?" asked Xion. The ice cream was melting in Xion's hand.

"Xi...on….," mumbled Rexoz.

"Yes it's me," said Xion. She put the ice cream in Rexoz's hand and Rexoz grabbed it. This caught everyone's attention, especially Saix's.

"Xi…on…Xem…nas…." said Rexoz as she woke up to ice cream in one hand and a bright red rose rose in the other. Her eyes were slowly opening and closing but in the end, they opened wide.

"It hurts," mumbled Rexoz, nearly dropping the ice cream and clutching her chest where her heart should be.

"Marluxia seems to have taken his toll on you," said Luxord.

"No, it's something on the inside, something different," said Rexoz.

"You're remembering emotional pain, but you don't actually feel it. It's nothing to worry about," said Xaldin.

"Yeah, sorry…." Said Rexoz.

"Did Shyness just wake up!? Open the freaking door!" said Xigbar. Rexoz sat up but cried out in pain, falling back down immediately as Demyx opened the door.

"Hey, rise and shine," said Xigbar.

"How long have I been sleeping?" asked Rexoz.

"A few months, months we spent worrying," said Luxord.

"I'm sorry I worried everyone," said Rexoz, taking a bite of her ice cream.

" How is it?" asked Xion.

"It's really sweet but kind of salty too," said Rexoz.

"But you like it, right?" asked Xion.

"Mm-hmm. Thank you, Xion," said Rexoz as she set the popsicle stick down on a dresser next to her bed once it was finished. Rexoz then noticed the rose she was holding, the beautiful red rose that Xemnas had placed in her hand.

"Xemnas…?" she said. Rexoz turned around and saw a jar full of roses that Xemnas had been giving her. There were so many of them that Rexoz could not count them all.

"Xemnas really loves you. He was so concerned that he began to search for a way to heal you quickly even as we speak," said Saix. Rexoz stared at her rose ad began to sob.

"Xemnas, please come home soon," said Rexoz.


	25. Chapter 25

Loyal Hound Ep. 25

The Dark Brotherhood Forever

While Rexoz waited for Xemnas to return to her, he and May-Bird had finally reached the forest where the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary was located however….

"I smell smoke and blood, there's no mistaking it. There's definitely been a fight here," said May-Bird as she rushed towards the Black Door which had been splattered with fresh blood. Who's blood was spilled on the door?

"I'll bet the Penitus Occulatus agents are suffering horribly as we speak if they haven't already been annihilated," grinned May-Bird.

"Only one way to find out," said Xemnas as he approached the door, its eerie skeleton design glaring at him.

"What…is the music of life…?" it asked.

"Silence, my brother," said May-Bird as the door opened for her and Xemnas.

"NOOOOOOO!" cried May-Bird as she saw the sanctuary being burned to the ground along with the bodies of her comrades. Penitus Occulatus agents heard her shout and drew their weapons.

"You'll all die for this!" she said as she shot one of the soldiers right between the eyes.

"Attack!" said the leader. Xemnas cut him in two before he could even think about slashing at Xemnas. Lasers and arrows covered the area where fifteen men were gathered and attempting to charge at May-Bird and Xemnas.

"Careful, there, May-Bird," said a Redguard man as he pulled a sword out of a soldier's chest. His heart was impaled on the blade but the Redguard plucked it off of his sword and threw it to the side as though it were nothing.

'Nazir, I'm relieved to see that you are still alive," said May-Bird.

"May-Bird!" said a little girl.

"Yes, Babette?" asked May-Bird.

"Is that the man who wanted my potions?" asked the girl.

"This child…are those fangs on her?" asked Xemnas.

"I'm a vampire, and trust me, I'm way older than you so don't think of me as helpless…although….I can play that part pretty well," said Babette.

"Is this even the time to brag?" said Nazir.

"Yes, how do you think I distracted those men until May-Bird could get here?" said Babette.

"You did well then. My name's Xemnas," said Xemnas.

"You look strong, Xemnas, strong enough to slaughter all these men like animals. I'd love to see it, but Astrid needs our help first," said Babette.

"Then let's not mince words and go to her already," said Nazir. He led them to a room where a woman had been lying on the ground, burned horribly. No matter how many potions or healing spells they could use, the woman could never recover. It brought back painful memories for Xemnas. He remembered the day Rexoz arrived like that, burned and broken. It took years for her to recover and even then she was left with the scars she still has. Xemnas felt helpless and saw Rexoz lying there as he thought about her.

"Rexoz…" he muttered.

"No, that's Astrid," said Nazir.

"May-Bird….," said Astrid as she picked up a dagger and put it in May-Bird's hand.

'Astrid, you betrayed me…but why?" asked May-Bird.

"I just wanted to preserve my family but only you, Babette, and Nazir survived. I was a fool to go against the Night Mother's wishes and to ignore the fact that you have been named Listener by her. All I wanted was the Dark Botherhood's survival as it was before you showed up, but now, now I can fix this. YOU can fix this…," said Astrid.

"What do you mean, Astrid? Why are you giving me the Blade of Woe?" asked May-Bird.

"Use it to kill me. Perform the Black Sacrament and save the Dark Brotherhood, revive it, May-Bird!" begged Astrid. Xenas looked away, knowing that this would remind him of Rexoz.

"Very well, Astrid. You were good to our family, so you deserve an honorable death," said May-Bird. She quickly stuck the Blade of Woe into Astrid's heart, killing her. Though Astrid was dying, this was the hardest kill for May-Bird. The group left with the Night Mother's coffin, heading towards another sanctuary covered in snow. It was there that they rebuilt the Sanctuary and soon, the Dark Brotherhood. Xemnas waited patiently until Babette would give him what he sought.

"So how's May-Bird?" he asked.

"She's fine, actually. May-Bird's just training some new recruits and should be done momentarily. Besides, she has a ton of contracts that need to be done and shouldn't keep the Night Mother waiting," said Nazir.

"And Babette?" asked Xemnas.

"Perfecting the potion that May-Bird asked her to make you. I have a little something for you as well," said Nazir.

"And that would be?' said Xemnas.

"This," said Nazir, handing Xemnas Dark Brotherhood armor. Xemnas accepted it and thanked Nazir for the gift.

"May-Bird leads us now, so she was more than happy to accept you as one of the family even though she said it may be a while before you even come back," said Nazir.

"Yes, it will take some time to return here, however, I have someone that needs me back home. No doubt Rexoz is waiting for me. I need to bring her that potion Babette's working on as soon as I can," said Xemnas as he went to put on his new armor to wait for Babette.

"You wear that armor well," said May-Bird as she and two assassins came to greet him. She motioned for her recruits to leave them.

"Yes, Listener," they said as they departed.

"Babette isn't finished yet, but is Rexoz the one in need of healing?" said May-Bird.

"Yes, I wish to heal her quickly and ease her pain," said Xemnas.

"Oh, is she also the one you've been getting roses for?" giggled May-Bird. Xemnas stayed calm but turned red a little.

"…Yes but how did you know?" he asked.

"I'm a trained assassin. I heard you opening the doors at the inn to go out at night to buy this Rexoz girl roses. Not to mention, you're next door to my room and I can hear you talk about how much you miss her in your sleep. I know you're gone when the talking stops," said May-Bird.

"I never imagined you being a romantic, Xemnas," laughed Nazir. Babette began laughing and making kissy noises and attempting to imitate Xemnas' voice while saying "I love you Rexoz".

"Hmph," said Xemnas, but he grinned.

"So Babette, now that you've had your fun, how's the potion coming along?" asked Nazir.

"It's done and should heal Rexoz if she drinks it," said Babette.

"How did you create this?' asked Xemnas, thinking to himself that it would prove useful.

"DON'T TELL HIM!" yelled May-Bird and Nazir.

"Why? A simple Daedra Heart isn't that bad," said Babette.

"Wait, what?" said Xemnas.

"She's kidding! Babette, don't you want to harvest some nightshade or something for a poison?" said May-Bird.

"Okay, but can we get a new pet frostbite spider while we're out?" asked Babette.

"Alright, fine," said Nazir.

"But….what was that she said about a heart?" asked Xemnas, but they had all left since he had been too busy examining the potion.

"May-Bird?" said Xemnas. He found a note on the potion bottle that was not there before along with a bag filled with septims.

"Gone killing but here's your share of the gold. It's been fun but I've got too many contracts to do. See you, Xemnas, from May-Bird," said Xemnas as he read the note.

"Hmph, now that I'm alone…," said Xemnas as he opened the Corridor of Darkness, entering it before he could be seen by anyone, but he glanced at the sanctuary before he was completely inside of the portal.

"It looks like the Dark Brotherhood should be fine on its own," he said before disappearing into the darkness.


	26. Chapter 26

Loyal Hound Ep. 26

Nearing Completion

"It didn't taste that bad, now did it Rexoz?" said Xemnas as she drank the last drop of the potion he had given her. Rexoz chugged a glass of water to wash down the disgusting flavor. She could have sworn that there was something squishy that had been chopped up inside. Rexoz gagged a little just thinking about it but at least the flavor was mostly gone. Xemnas took her chin and shook her to make it look like she was saying no to his question.

"No, it…thank you for getting the potion for me. I'm sorry I didn't thank you. I feel much better now," said Rexoz shyly.

"You don't have to be so shy around me. We've been together for quite some time, almost a year I think. You hardly ever spoke for years until we began dating. You've done some growing, I'd say," sai Xemnas, patting Rexoz's head as though she were a little kid.

"I have?" said Rexoz.

"Of course, Rexoz. You're more social, everyone here is pretty much your best friend, and even I feel like I have a heart around you when I would not have if I never met you," said Xemnas.

"And I wouldn't be this happy without Organization XIII, especially you," said Rexoz.

"I'm glad I can make you smile. Just seeing your smile gives me more reason to complete Kingdom Hearts for our allies and for us," said Xemnas.

"I can't wait, not that it would change me that much," said Rexoz.

"What do you mean?" asked Xemnas.

"I mean that no matter what, I won't have my own heart because it'll belong to you," said Rexoz, taking Xemnas' hand. He cupped his hands around hers.

"Then you'll have to take mine in exchange. It'll always be yours," said Xemnas. He pulled up a chair next to Rexoz's bed and treated her wounds carefully, putting new bandages on and checking to see if the stitches were gone yet. They were and in their place were unfortunately more scars but Xemnas did not care at all.

"You're beautiful, Rexoz," he said as he kissed her cheek. She smiled and put her arms around his neck so she could hug him. They were no longer in casts and neither were her legs but Xemnas wanted to make sure she was alright and fully healed.

'Rexoz, would you try walking for me?" asked Xemnas.

"Of course," said Rexoz. Xemnas helped her out of bed as she grabbed his shoulder for support and Xemnas put his arm around Rexoz to support her as well. Xemnas sat her down on the chair he had been sitting in and backed away.

"Try walking towards me," he said.

"I-I will," said Rexoz. Pain still flowed through her body but it was not terrible or crippling. Rexoz took a step and then another, and then another before falling right into Xemnas' arms as he caught her perfectly before she could hit the floor and hurt herself. Rexoz gave out a yell but the pain soon subsided and she blushed.

"We'll try again, then, Rexoz, but at least I caught you," smiled Xemnas, still holding Rexoz but his grip was tighter than he realized and Rexoz had to hide the discomfort so she did not worry him. She wanted Xemnas to be close and the pain was nothing when she was in his arms, such strong arms that could protect her.

"Y-yeah," said Rexoz, blushing.

"You're cute when you blush, maybe I should hold you some more," said Xemnas playfully as he hugged her tightly but gently this time and picked her up. Rexoz giggled and put one arm on his shoulder and the other on the back of his head, leaning in as they kissed.

"They look so happy," said Roxas, but he left quietly before they would see him.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" asked Saix.

"I…it's nothing. I just wanted to hang out with Rexoz and see if she was alright," he said.

"Clearly she is, and she's with our Superior right now," said Saix as he and Roxas left.

"What was that?" asked Rexoz.

"Probably Xigbar and Axel fooling around, but let's try to get you walking again," said Xemnas, setting Rexoz down in the chair.

"Alright, Xemnas," said Rexoz.

"And if you fall this time, I may not let you go," joked Xemnas.

"I kind of want to fall now," said Rexoz.

"Oh, you have a sense of humor now!" said Xemnas.

"Mm-hmm. And so do you," said Rexoz.

"You brought out the good in me. I never dreamed I feel like I have emotions. Rexoz…walk to me so I can hold you already," said Xemnas.

"Of course!" said Rexoz. She walked towards Xemnas, motivated to walk to him and recover quickly so that she can be useful to him again and go on missions.

"You're doing it!" said Xemnas excitedly. He then became calm again as Rexoz walked towards him though she limped a little.

"I think I can stand now," said Rexoz as she stood. Xemnas took her in his arms once more and carried her over to her bed, laying her down as night began to fall. Xemnas left the room, but came back in after a minute had passed.

"I almost forgot something," he said.

"What is it?" asked Rexoz. Xemnas handed her another rose.

"Thank you, my room's filled with them I love the roses, Xemnas. Thank you," she said.

"I've been buying them for you every day you were asleep and placing them in your hand. I meant to give you this when I got back from Skyrim. Besides, you deserve something for drinking that disgusting potion," said Xemnas.

"Thank you," said Rexoz before falling asleep.

"Good night, love," said Xemnas as he left her room and ran into Saix.

"Sir, not to be disrespectful, but aren't we getting a little distracted here?" said Saix.

"What do you mean?" asked Xemnas.

"I mean this whole relationship thing. We don't have hearts and cannot love. You seem to have changed ever since Rexoz joined us. She was a good member, but face it, Rexoz is struggling to help us and can hardly walk now," said Saix gloomily.

"What are you getting at!?" shouted Xemnas.

"I'm saying that perhaps she's dragging you down. You should focus on having Rexoz collect hearts and push her more than you do," said Saix. Xemnas glared at Saix and grabbed him by the coat, slamming Saix into the wall.

"Do not speak badly of Rexoz! She's trying her best for all of us, Saix, even you. You were the one who saved her, so you should know what she's been through," hissed Xemnas. Saix did not resist or defend himself.

"I apologize," he said. Xemnas let go of him.

"I apologize as well, Saix," said Xemnas. Saix was shocked but accepted the apology and hid his astonishment.

"And Superior?" said Saix.

"Yes?" asked Xemnas.

"Xion's gone. It left us but I do not know where it is headed," said Saix.

"I'm assuming Roxas may follow?" said Xemnas.

"I'll be waiting for him and I will stop him," said Saix.

"Good, now go before we lose one of the Keybearers," said Xemnas.

"Yes, sir, but if we have Rexoz, why does it matter?" asked Saix.

"Rexoz is still injured, so we need a spare keyblader. We must get our hearts before Sora awakens from the slumber Namine put him in. Xion has Sora's memories and Roxas is Sora's Nobody. Both are needed to prevent Sora from reaching us and destroying Kingdom Hearts. Rexoz has nothing to do with Sora but she can collect hearts for us, hearts that not even Roxas or Xion can collect. The Tainted Hearts can only be captured by Rexoz," explained Xemnas.

"So as long as we have Roxas and Xion, Sora will remain asleep and unable to interfere on top of collecting average hearts while Rexoz collects the Tainted Hearts which are needed to complete Kingdom Hearts?" summarized Saix.

"Exactly. Now you know what to do," said Xemnas.

"Yes, Xemnas," said Saix.

"Xion…did you betray us, too?" whispered Rexoz. Rexoz began to sob as she fell back asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Loyal Hound Ep. 27

Red and Blue

Instead of doing this by memory, I actually looked at the cutscene so that I could do it right this time….hopefully….Either way, enjoy :D And hopefully I can write another fanfiction series…about DEVIL MAY CRY!

"So, Shyness…looks like we've got the same mission this time!" said Xigbar as he dropped down from the ceiling. Rexoz gave out a yell as Xigbar laughed. Rexoz laughed along and hit his shoulder.

"Now, you're resorting to violence, Shyness? I thought were a good girl," said Xigbar.

"Oh, sorry, I hope it didn't hurt," said Rexoz.

"What? No way would that hurt me! No offense, but you should work on your martial arts," said Xigbar.

"Haha," laughed Rexoz.

"Alright, now that the fun's over… mission time…. It says here that there's a man trying get ultimate power or something from a demon and possesses a tainted heart. He's very dangerous and is working alongside someone else who is probably even deadlier. The two are located high in a tower," said Xigbar.

"What are their names?" asked Rexoz.

"How about Rapunzal and Princess Fiona?" joked Axel. Xigbar began to crack up as did Rexoz.

"Yeah, except the two are guys! I can't wait to use that joke on them," said Xigbar.

"You done laughing?" asked Xaldin.

"Okay fine! Their names are Vergil and that one asylum from the Batman games," laughed Xigbar.

"Arkham!"

"Yes, Vergil?" said Arkham. Vergil stabbed him as he fell to the floor, blood splattering on his book. Vergil took the blade out and sheathed it skillfully before walking away…

"Is this the right floor?" asked Xigbar.

"I-I don't know, sorry!" said Rexoz.

"Well, hello there," said a cocky looking man with a red coat. He went over to Rexoz and introduced himself.

"I'm Dante," he said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but she's taken by our boss," said Xigbar.

"That's too bad. At least show me your face, no need to hide it," said Dante. Rexoz turned away and held the hood over herself firmly.

"She has her reasons," said Xigbar.

"Sorry," said Rexoz.

"No need to apologize. I can tell you're shy. Anyway, what are two oddly dressed people doing here. You're not demons are you?" he asked.

"No, and weren't you just trying to flirt with Rexoz not even a minute ago?" said Xigbar.

"Well, I did run into one named Nevan and fought her as well. Didn't make her ugly!" said Dante as he and Xigbar held their guns at each other.

"Dude, she's taken by our boss, I just said that! He'll kill me if I let you flirt with her," said Xigbar.

"Fine, I'll drop it, but why don't you two tell me what's going here? I mean, why are you here anyway? You two demon hunters or something?" said Dante, lowering his gun as Xigbar did the same.

"Yes, and we're after a man named Arkham, you know, like the Batman Games," said Xigbar.

"Ha! I never even thought of that joke, but for demon hunters, you sure aren't great at finding out when one is standing right here," said Dante.

"Y-Youre a demon!?" said Rexoz.

"No, no! I'm just an albino superhuman, please don't use any kryptonite!" joked Dante.

"Nice one, man," said Xigbar. The two were getting along rather well, of course both liked making sarcastic remarks and joking around. Rexoz had laughed along as well.

"Looks like the shy girl can laugh," said Dante.

"Yeah, Shyness laughs surprisingly," said Xigbar.

"S-Surprising…ly…?" said Rexoz.

"Well, you did go through a lot of crap but hey, you act like anyone else, just shyer," said Xigbar.

"Rexoz, right?' said Dante.

"Mm-hmm," said Rexoz.

"Well, I don't know what crap Patchy is talking about, but I'm glad you appreciate good humor," said Dante.

"Thank you," said Rexoz as a large shadow appeared behind her, turning out to be a demon holding a coffin.

"Duck!" said Xigbar and Dante as Rexoz ducked under numerous bullets fired by both Xigbar and Dante but she was left unprotected from the large amount of blood that came pouring out of the demon's corpse. Red stained Rexoz's coat and some of her face but she turned around and wiped it off. Neither Dante nor Xigbar even saw her face, just the back of her head and burns along the ear. Dante wondered what could have happened to Rexoz but she covered her face quickly after the blood was wiped off, more like smeared actually.

"You know you just smeared it right?" said Dante.

"Oh, I-I'll get it off later! There's really nothing I can get it off with anyway," said Rexoz.

"Use my coat, it's red anyway," said Dante.

"N-No! I-I-I'm fine," said Rexoz as she began shaking.

"You might just want to leave her alone about it. Shyness is extremely sensitive about IT," said Xigbar. Rexoz nodded. Her hood was all the way on and concealed her face completely. Had it not been for Rexoz smearing the blood all over her face, Dante and Xigbar might have seen her scars. Sure, Xigbar had already seen them and knew about Malficent giving them to her, but still, Rexoz liked to keep herself as hidden as possible.

"Anyway…are we close to Arkham yet?" asked Xigbar.

"Yeah, just one more room. Chances are, Vergil's in there as well," said Dante.

"Isn't Vergil supposed to be really dangerous too, Xigbar?" asked Rexoz.

"Yes, he is, but he's no match for the Organization," said Xigbar.

"Oh, Vergil? Don't worry, I'm here to deal with him. I'm the better looking and stronger brother," said Dante.

"Vergil's your brother!?" said Rexoz.

"Calm down, Shyness, Dante's on our side," said Xigbar.

"Yeah, but still, brothers shouldn't hurt each other…," said Rexoz.

"Well, we're different, Rexoz. Vergil wants power and he's going to open up the gates to you-know-where while I'm trying to stop that from happening," said Dante, slightly annoyed. Rexoz dropped the subject as they walked in on Vergil, cutting himself and allowing his blood to pour onto the floor.

"HOW MUCH MORE BLOOD DOES THIS NEED!?" he yelled angrily.

"A-Are you alright!" asked Rexoz as she rushed over to Vergil but he held his sword to her throat. He grabbed her and held his blade there threateningly.

"Rexoz, that's Vergil!" said Dante.

"S-Sorry," she said.

"Fight me Dante, I need more Sparda blood," said Vergil.

"Will you release her, then?" said Dante.

"Very well, take her back," said Vergil as let his guard down to release Rexoz. Rexoz struck him in the gut with the hilt of her keyblade.

"Ack! You…," he said as he came after all three of them.

"Rexoz, Xigbar, I'll handle this," said Dante as he and Vergil came close, blades clashing and forming an X shape. Vergil stabbed but Dante dodged only taking a minor scratch, his blood pouring into the ground and powering whatever Vergil was trying to activate by cutting himself before.

"Very well, we do share the same blood after all," said Vergil.

"And that blood is needed to open up the Demon World," said Dante.

"Yes, I'll need it to undo Daddy's little spell!" said Vergil.

Dante shot at Vergil, but Vergil cut each bullet into two perfect halves with his sword, sheathing it afterwards. He rushed towards Dante and and punched him in the face as blood dripped down while Dante began cutting Vergil enough times to have killed an ordinary man ten times over. Blood poured into the ground and just as the fighting was getting to be too intense and then in came a woman as well holding a large gun that she pointed at Vergil. Vergil cut up the large bullet fired at him very skillfully.

"Sorry, Lady, but this is no place for you to be, so beat it!" said Dante.

"Shut it!" she said as Dante and Vergil were swordfighting.

"Stop!" said Rexoz, but they ignored her.

"I'll handle this!" said Lady as she got between the two brothers and put her gun in between their swords but Vergil knocked her aside all too easily. She held up her gun as Vergil cut downwards.

"You forced my father to do this, didn't you?" she said/

"Do you really think that? Foolish girl," said Vergil. Dante intervened and came behind Vergil but Vergil was relentless and cut Dante's arm.

Dante and Vergil were both exhausted from their fighting. Just then….a harlequin man came out.

"Bravo, Bravo!" he said as he clapped his hands.

"That's one big nose…," said Xigbar to Rexoz. Rexoz nodded in agreement.

"Ahem! I am talking! This went very smoothly, you know. Well, done everybody!" he said.

"Oh, are you tonight's entertainment. Hey, Dante speaking of Batman, I guess HE'S the Joker," joked Xigbar.

"That's JESTER!" said Jester.

"Ugh, you!" said Dante. Jester went over to Lady and grabbed her gun and flung her.

"You've been bad, Mary!" he said.

"Expect a spanking from Daddy! Jester's gonna spank you, Jester's-OOf!" Jester said. As Xigbar shot at his feet.

"INSOLENT BUFFOON!" said Vergil.

"Yeah," said Rexoz. Vergil stared at coldly, causing Rexoz to slinch and shy away behind Xigbar.

"You should just leave!" said Vergil as he charged at Jester but Jester caught Vergil's sword easily.

"Zowie, but if you were in tip=top condition, maybe you could've chopped me up like confetti," said Jester, tossing Vergil aside. Jester then turned into a bald man with a scar.

"You've lost Vergil, and it's because you underestimated humans," said the man.

"Arkham," said Xigbar.

"That's right. And Mary, you're just like your mother," he said, facing Lady. She pointed her gun at him but Arkham turned into Jester and grabbed her by the head, slamming it into the floor with remendous force.

"You know, Vergil, you had everything you needed o unleash the evil!" said Jester.

"What a bigmouth," said Xigbar.

"I don't like anyone with a bigger mouth than me!" said Dante.

"Wow, that's….a giant mouth Bignose has then," said Xigbar. He and Dante opened fire on Jester's feet while Rexoz went to check on Lady.

"Now, you're a bad girl too!" said Jester. Rexoz tried to attack him with her keyblades but he grabbed them each by the hilt and swung Rexoz towards Vergil.

"As for you, Dante, you're so wounded and weak that I can do this to you!" said Jester as h jumpd on Dante, his foot on Dante's face.

"No!" said Rexoz. Jester became Arkham then, ignoring Rexoz completely. She wondered if she could get Dante, Vergil, and Lady to team up against Arkham.

"Sparda's blood, the two amulets,and now for the last key. Sparda sacrificed both his own blood and a mortal priestess to seal this tower," aid Arkham as he stabbed Lady's leg. She yelled in agony.

"Sparda's spell cannot be undone without your blood," said Arkham.

"That's it!" said Xigbar as she fired so many bullets at Arkham, now Jester again. Rexoz joined in on the fight as well.

"It seems as though you two will only get in my way!" said Jester.

"Stop it already! Dante and Vergil are brothers, so they shouldn' be fighting and Lady's your daughter, so how could you do this to her!? I'm sick of you! You're the worst opponent whose heart I've needed to collect, and I will take it from you!" said Rexoz as she slashed at Jester's chest, causing him to bleed.

"Oh, now that wasn't good! You be spanked!" said Jester.

"Just give it up!" said Rexoz, aiming her keyblades at Jester to collect his heart and she was succeeding.

"No, that's MY tainted heart, and besides, I went to so much trouble finding the right person to give you that spanking!" said Jester. Dante Vergil, and Lady held their weapons up to his throat.

"It's time for the clown to bow out," said Vergil.

"Show's over," said Dante.

"Good work, but the spell is broken," said Arkham, wounded. Rexoz had aimed for his heart again but the tower was activated. As they all teamed up for an attack, Arkham knocked them aside and Xigbar came in to shelter Rexoz, pushing her out of the way and interrupting her while she was attempting to take Arkham's tainted heart.

"Just wait and see! And you, Rexoz, about what I had said earlier…I said I knew the right person, and here she is…," said Arkham as he rose with the tower.

"No….," said Rexoz fearfully as her hood came down, revealing her scars.


	28. Chapter 28

Loyal Hound Ep. 28

Encounter

I hope you Vergil fans like this cuz I 3 Vergil! I mean face it he's not really evil like Arkham or Mundus. Vergil, why you so cute but not real? (I love videogame/anime characters so much. Anyone with me? Who's YOUR favorite anime/videogame crush or crushes? Mine is the hot and awesome Vincent Valentine!)

"No…," said Rexoz fearfully as her hood fell back, revealing her scars.

"I see I've left you with some ugly scars, haven't I?" said Maleficent. Rexoz began stepping backwards but reached a ledge and nearly fell before taking one cautious step forward. Her head was lowered and her hands shaking. Fear could be seen quite clearly in her eyes along with pain.

"Who's this freakish lady….thing?" said Dante. Maleficent was too busy staring at the scars she had left on Rexoz, smiling at the memory of giving them to Rexoz.

"Hey, it's rude to stare, you know. Why don't you keep your ugly eyes on me, Witch?" said Dante.

"Hmph, you're overconfidence will get you killed, boy," said Maleficent.

"Hey, I am a MAN! And I said keep your eyes on me. I'm the one holding the nice guns. Sorry if you thought I was into a hag like you," said Dante.

"No, don't instigate!" pleaded Rexoz, turning around to face him.

"Xigbar, Dante run…Xigbar?" said Rexoz, noticing that Xigbar was gone.

"Oh, him? Don't worry, he's with Arkham now. It just the three of us now," said Malficent.

"Enough talk, I've already said I don't like anyone with a bigger mouth than me, a mouth I'd like to put some strawberry sundaes in once this is over," said Dante.

"Insolence! Watch your tongue," said Maleficent as a wall of green fire appeared. The wall separated Rexoz from Dante and shooting at the wall did nothing.

"Please, just run," begged Rexoz, shaking and sweating as she fell to the ground and covered her head. Rexoz was panicking as the fire burned around her causing her to become paralyzed by fear. Rexoz cried and yelled as the wall of fire closed in on her, scorching part of her coat but the fire dissipated as she fell back. Rexoz put her head to her knees and her hands on her head, cowering as the fire crackled and roared like lightning.

"Dante, go! I'll die!" said Rexoz, hoping Dante would not share her Fate.

"Not a chance, Rexoz. This woman is hardly different from any devil I've faced. She's no better than Arkham," he said.

"GO, PLEASE!" said Rexoz, opening a portal behind him and casting aero to push him inside. Dante refused to go inside and instead did a backflip and landed behind the portal as it closed.

"Rexoz, you won't die," he promised.

"This is quite the show," said Maleficent.

"Please, don't!" said Rexoz as Maleficent came close, grabbing Rexoz by the collar of her cloak. Rexoz did not fight back, remembering what happened when she did fight back.

"Please, get rid of the fire, no fire, please," she begged.

"You're pathetic, Zero, and that hasn't changed at all!" said Maleficent. Rexoz was no longr Zero but did not want to correct Maleficent. She hated Zero, the person she once was.

"Please, don't kill me or Xigbar or Dante," begged Rexoz. Maleficent slapped Rexoz with the back of her hand.

"Don't worry, Zero, I need you alive, you and your pure heart. I need your heart that rivals the hearts of the princesses of heart in order to gain ultimate power to rule over all worlds," said Maleficent.

"You need….my heart?" said Rexoz.

"Yes, Zero. That's the only reason your allowed to even live your meaningless life, and besides, killing you would only put you out of your misery," said Maleficent. She was right and Rexoz knew that death could free her from pain completely. Rexoz dropped her keyblades and simply gave up. Rexoz would tell Maleficent that she no longer has a heart.

"I don't…have a heart…anymore," she said fearfully.

"WHAT!?" screamed Maleficent, throwing Rexoz to the ground.

"Rexoz, what are you doing?!" asked Dante, furious that she would give up. Rexoz cried and looked away.

"You've become a Noboddy, then, and your heart is now a part of Kingdom Hearts, no? I know what I have to do now, Zero. Your Organization will fall but you, I'll save you for last. You'll suffer, Rexoz, and you'll watch your friends die as well. Already, the Keyblade Wielder is in Hollow Bastion along with your sitar playing friend," smiled Maleficent, releasing Rexoz and disappearing.

"No!" said Rexoz. Dante helped her up and shook her jarringly.

'What was that!? Don't tell me you wanted to die! I don't get this heart business, but what's wrong with you to want that for yourself?" said Dante.

"I-I just…you see these scars! I can't live with them and the memories behind them! Everything hurts, I can't…I can't handle much more of it!" said Rexoz.

"Come on, Rexoz, you can't give up. And so what if you have a few scars and painful memories? You should make new memories, happy ones and then the scars won't even matter," said Dante.

"I-I'm sorry. Now my friends are in danger and I just made it worse," said Rexoz, crying her eyes out. Dante hugged her and tried to get her to stop crying.

"Thank you, Dante. Xemnas would be happy that you said that to me. I have happy memories because of him and he's my reason to live. Why was I so eager to give that up? If I died, he would…," said Rexoz.

"Then live, Rexoz. I sure as heck love to live my life full of pizza and strawberry sundaes…and a hot chick that fell from the sky and shot me in the face," said Dante.

"Wh-what was that part about getting shot in the face?" asked Rexoz, worried.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking!" said Dante.

"Is she the one with the gigantic gun?" asked Rexoz.

"Yeah, the one we met earlier. I call her Lady and man….," said Dante as he began ranting about Lady.

"…and it's too bad she hates demons so much, because I'm the good guy and I'm only HALF devil," said Dante. Rexoz was struggling to stay awake but was full alert when Dante stopped talking about Lady.

"Oh, crap! I forgot we have to get to the top of the Temen-Ni-Gru," said Dante.

"Yeah, Xigbar and Lady are up there, so we should hurry," said Rexoz boldly.

"Well then, let's go and watch your step Rexo-Oh no! Did I lose her already?!" said Dante. Rexoz yelled as she fell, grabbing onto a ledge that led to a crack in the wall large anough for her to squeeze through. It looked like it led somewhere.

"I'll meet you up top, Rexoz, and be careful…Vergil might be down there," said Dante.

"Okay, you be careful,too, please," said Rexoz, squeezing through the crack in the wall until she saw light….and a blue trench coat underneath a pile of rubble. Rexoz heard groaning from underneath.

'I'll help," she said, moving rocks only to find out who was underneath the rubble.

"V-Vergil…?" said Rexoz.

"You saved me even though I'm an enemy. That's incredibly stupid and could get you killed," warned Vergil, but he did not draw his sword. Vergil was weak and the tower was shaking, causing him to fall.

"Urgh!" he groaned. Rubble fell over the crack Rexoz had used as an entrance.

"It seems as though we're trapped here," said Vergil.

"Curaga!" said Rexoz, healing Vergil.

"I feel better. You're a fool, girl," said Vergil.

"Sorry," said Rexoz.

"Show a little backbone unless you actually like getting pushed around. You lack power and without power, you can't protect those friends of yours," said Vergil.

"I know, I'm weak," said Rexoz.

"Then toughen up and seek power," said Vergil, looking for a way out.

"I….yeah, you're right, Vergil," said Rexoz.

"Finally, some sense. Name?" said Vergil.

"Huh?" said Rexoz.

"I asked you for your name," said Vergil.

"I-I'm Rexoz," said Rexoz.

"Interesting name. You already know my name, so let's cut to the chase and escape this room," said Vergil, cutting up a demon as it randomly appeared behind him. Now that Rexoz examined the room, it was littered with demon corpses. Did Vergil kill them all?

"Whoa," said Rexoz.

'I killed them all if that's what you're wondering, now start looking for a way out," said Vergil. He used Judgment Slash on a statue that covered a small hole in the wall where wind was blowing out from. Rexoz tried to copy his Judgment Slash and unleashed it on the wall as it crumbled to reveal the outside of the tower.

"Agh!" said Rexoz, realizing just how tall the tower was. She was not afraid of heights but it surprised her that she had been so far up in the tower.

"It looks like we can climb up to the top from here where Arkham is waiting. See that beam of light?" asked Vergil.

"Yeah, it looks like it leads somewhere," said Rexoz.

"Correct It leads to the Demon World, wait, what's that?" asked Vergil.

"It's Xigbar and he's fighting some demons," said Rexoz.

"He seems to be failing. I can tell he's injured," said Vergil. Rexoz hurriedly climbed the side of the Temen-Ni-Gru. Vergil followed her up and sighed.

"You'll fall if you're too hasty, Rexoz," he warned.

"Sorry," said Rexoz as she rested on a ledge and helped Vergil up onto it.

"Why are helping me?" asked Vergil.

"You're Dante's brother and I don't think you're bad. I couldn't just sit back and let someone die, either. I knew you wouldn't hurt me if I helped you," said Rexoz.

"Foolish girl," said Vergil.

"Sorry," apologized Rexoz.

"And of course, you apologize. You saved my life though, so I'll spare you as long as you don't get in my way," said Vergil.

"Okay, but please don't hurt Xigbar or Dante," said Rexoz.

"Dante is a fool, even more so than you," said Vergil.

"But why do you hate him?" asked Rexoz.

"I don't hate him, but he doesn't even try to become more powerful. You can't protect anything or anyone without power," said Vergil.

"What are you trying to protect?" asked Rexoz.

"Hmph. When Dante and I were kids, we lost our mother to demons and we had no way to protect her. Why I'm telling you all this, I'm not sure, but you seem different from most people. You have a good heart, so protect it," said Vergil.

"Thank you, but…I don't…Uh, it's nothing," said Rexoz.

"You're very shy, Rexoz. Being bashful won't help you much but enough of this. We're going to the top of this tower, you ready?" said Vergil.

"Yeah," said Rexoz.

Seriously, though...WHO is YOUR anime/videogame crush or crushes? I'm curious so please review and tell me. Also, please tell me how I did on this chapter or even the whole story so far if you don't mind.

Konichiwahinata and Vincent Valentine 4 ever! 3


	29. Chapter 29

Loyal Hound Ep. 29

Jackpot!

Get ready Vergil fans because Vergil isn't such a bad guy, is he? Maybe Rexoz, Dante, and Xigbar can change him…

"Hurry, Rexoz," said Vergil as the two finally made it to the top of the Temen-Ni-Gru after an hour of climbing at an exceedingly dangerous height.

"You two, wait, isn't that Vergil?! Careful Rexoz!" said Xigbar as he aimed his gun but Rexoz lifted his arm up before he could even get a chance to shoot.

"He isn't like Arkham, maybe we can get him and Dante to get along," said Rexoz.

'Foolish thought, Rexoz," said Vergil.

"At least you have your family, mine was killed," said Rexoz.

"My mother is dead like your family. Why are you trying to get Dante and I to get along? What do you want?" asked Vergil.

"I just want you guys to look out for each other. My family didn't exactly help me when Maleficent killed them. They were selfish and I…I just want people to be good to each other. Seeing you two brothers fight each other like that isn't something your mom would want is it?" said Rexoz.

"You make a valid argument, but stay out of it," said Vergil.

"But Maleficent…she'll kill all of us and I can't, I can't watch it! She said Demyx…I…," said Rexoz panicking. Xigbar quickly rushed to help her while Vergil stood calmly.

"So that's what the witch is planning. She used me and will likely betray Arkham," said Vergil.

"What do you mean, Maleficent used you," said Xigbar.

"She pitted me against Dante and seeks the power that I deserve. Maleficent convinced Arkham to let the two of us fight it out," said Vergil.

"She probably means to get you two to kill each other so that Arkham is her only obstacle," said Rexoz.

"Then Dante and I fighting against each other was pointless, but still, he does not seek power to protect anyone," said Vergil.

"Dude, I don't see you protecting anyone," said Xigbar.

"Be silent! I lost what I had to protect but I still need power," said Vergil.

"Yet you never said what for other than to protect people who aren't even there. Face it, Blue, Rexoz is right," said Xigbar.

"You should protect Dante before Maleficent finds him, please! I don't want her to hurt more people," said Rexoz.

"Very well, then. Let's get into the light and face Arkham AND the witch," said Vergil. The three entered the light and ascended into the demon world where Arkham was waiting along with Maleficent.

"Behold, the power of Sparda!" said Arkham.

"Very good, Arkham, now hand the sword over. Someone like you can't possibly handle its demonic power," said Maleficent as she blasted him green fire.

"You dare betray me!" said Arkham.

"Ah, look. Rexoz, it's been only a little while. Still eager to die I see?" said Maleficent. Rexoz backed up until Vergil pushed her towards Maleficent. Rexoz pulled out her keyblades to defend herself but did not dare to attack.

"Your friend, Demyx, has been slain, Rexoz. Killed by the Keyblade wielder and he was just pathetic. I didn't even bother to crush him myself," said Maleficent as Rexoz burst into tears before striking Maleficent.

"NO!" she screamed as she ran towards Maleficent, but Maleficent stepped aside tripped her, striking her with her rod as she fell.

"Agh!" said Rexoz.

"No, he's alive! You're lying!" said Rexoz.

"Entertaining," said Arkham as he tried to slice Maleficent.

"Hmm, you want the power of Sparda, do you? Well, take it, fool!" said Maleficent, disarming him and impaling him with the blade but this empowered him as he transformed. Rather than a demon, he became a huge Heartless resembling one. Luckily, Dante had arrived.

"Oh, man are you ugly! That can't be my father's power, I mean, look at how good I look!" said Dante, looking at his reflection in his sword. Arkham simply roared, no longer human at all.

"Oh, let's hope Baldy doesn't become a Nobody," said Xigbar.

"He's already a loser, too late for that," said Dante, clearly not understanding the context of the word Nobody the way it was used. Arkham roared as his tentacles whipped Dante.

"Ow, you little…!" said Dante.

"Incompetent, are we?" said Vergil coldly. He cut the tentacle off before it reached Dante.

'Vergil!?" he exclaimed.

"You can thank Rexoz for the fact that I didn't beat the crap out of you yet," said Vergil.

"Then let's beat this guy, already! I mean, look at Rexoz," said Xigbar. Rexoz was using leaf blade on it like crazy and slashing it with her keyblade. Maleficent simply watched from behind a force field.

"Demyx is alive!" said Rexoz as she used Zant's dark energy balls to take down Arkham from a distance then cut off a tentacle.

"No freaking way…Rexoz is being a bit brutal now," said Dante.

'I've never seen her do this before," said Xigbar.

"Rexoz looks desperate," said Vergil.

"Well are we just going to sit here while Shyness outdoes us and gets hurt? Our boss will KILL me if she gets hurt," said Xigbar, walking upside down and firing at Arkham who knocked him onto the ground and grabbed him. He squeezed Xigbar harder and harder until BAM!

"Hey, he's a pretty cool guy, it'd be a shame to lose-,"said Dante.

"Another sarcastic smart mouth?" said Vergil.

"Just let me make a rescue, okay, Vergil?" said Dante.

"Too slow, Dante," said Vergil as he cut Arkham's face, temporarily blinding him which allowed Rexoz used judgment slash on abomination.

"Looks like Shyness picked up a new trick," said Xigbar as he turned purple and jumped on top of Arkham.

"Let's see how you dance!" he said as hundreds upon thousands of bullets came down on Arkham. Arkham whipped Xigbar and swatted him aside after the attack as poor Xigbar had to reload.

"I'll cover you!" said Dante as he sliced at Arkham's side.

"I've got this side, Dante!" said Vergil as the two threw their swords into Arkham and joined each other, back to back.

"Remember what we used to say when we were kids?" asked Dante.

"JACKPOT!" they said as they fired at the swords in Arkham's body, killing him as his black heart floated into the air.

"I've got it!" said Rexoz, capturing it with her two keyblades.

"Rexoz, you really have grown powerful, but I must reclaim the sword of Sparda now," said Maleficent as she took it from Arkham's corpse.

"Vergil…," she said, stabbing him in the back with it. Vergil turned around and faced her but walked away from the blade as it slid out of his body as though it were nothing.

"Die!" he said as he came after Maleficent, but she disappeared into a portal. Vergil grew angry.

"Calm down, Blue. That would've killed most people, you know," said Xigbar.

"Yeah, Vergil. Arkham's gone," said Dante.

"As is my sword," said Vergil.

"But you two beat Arkham together. You're both really powerful even without the sword and work better together," said Rexoz.

"I guess she's right," said Dante.

"Now there's no reason for me to stick around in this tower anymore. It was just a waste!" said Vergil.

"It wasn't, I got to see my brother after so many years. Sure, you're a huge jerk and all, but hey, I'm…cocky…ish," said Dante.

"We all have our flaws you know. Red here is egotistical while Blue is powermad, Shyness is well, too shy, and I'm…a little bit of a smart mouth," said Xigbar.

"What next, Vergil?" asked Dante.

"I don't know, but I have to use my power for something," said Vergil.

"Hunt devils with me. You can be my partner at the Devil May Cry," said Dante.

"You should, you two made a great team," said Rexoz.

"Very well…," sighed Vergil as they all went to the shop and ate strawberry sundaes and pizza until they were beyond full.


	30. Chapter 30

Loyal Hound Ep. 30

Grim News

"Finally back…I thought Dante would never stop eating those girly sundaes," said Xigbar who had slept on the floor.

"I'm surprised he ate all three of those boxes of extra large pizza after having that many strawberry sundaes," said Rexoz. She had been laying on the couch.

"No kidding, Shyness! I only made that bet with him because I thought I'd win but now I don't have any munny whatsoever," said Xigbar.

"Do you want to borrow some?" offered Rexoz.

"Xemnas won't like that so no. I like not being a Dusk. Speaking of Xemnas, you should probably go see him," said Xigbar.

"See you later then, Xigbar," said Rexoz as she ran into Xemnas's open arms. He caught her perfectly and did not want to let go. The two sat on the couch but Xemnas looked at Rexoz with a somber look on his face.

"What's wrong, Xemnas? Did I mess something up? I'm sorry if I did…," said Rexoz. Xemnas let her lay down and held her head, stroking her hair gently and embracing her.

"Listen Rexoz. You won't want to hear this, but it needs to be said. Demyx he….," said Xemnas, knowing that finishing the sentence would cause Rexoz pain.

"He's dead isn't he? Maleficent wasn't lying then," said Rexoz, sobbing and facing Xemnas with pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rexoz. The one who killed him is named Sora. Like you, he wields a keyblade. What he doesn't realize, however, is that he is nothing but a pawn. He slays heartless and collects hearts which help complete Kingdom Hearts. Demyx did not disappear in vain, Rexoz, even if he couldn't stop Sora. There are a thousand heartless in Hollow Bastion right now and he needs to destroy them in order to progress. I will be going there now to monitor the situation. We'll avenge Demyx, Rexoz," said Xemnas.

"Please be careful, or let me come with you! I'm begging you!" said Rexoz.

"…Very well, then. Stay close to me, though. I can't lose you," said Xemnas.

"You won't," said Rexoz, hugging him as the two left and appeared atop a cliffside. Xemnas took off his hood and turned to face Sora and his companions. Rexoz stood next to him and glared at Sora.

"It's the guy who's not Ansem!" said a duck.

"You mean it's his Nobody!" said the dog.

"The leader of Organization XIII…," said Sora, holding his keyblade.

"Wait who's the girl with him?" asked the dog.

"Rexoz," said Rexoz angrily.

"Xemnas put an arm in front of her.

"Don't harm her," said Xemnas, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait! You're Xehanort, Ansem's apprentice. The leader of Organization XIII is Xehanort's Nobody," said the mouse, taking out a keyblade.

"But wait, King Mickey, who is that with him?" asked Sora. It was too late as Mickey dashed off to fight part of the heartless army.

"We can't let them get away!" said the duck.

"Come, Rexoz!" said Xemnas as they ran. After a long time spent running, he brought her to a cliff near the castle at Hollow Bastion but Sora would catch up soon.. King Mickey, however, had caught up with them as the two stared out at the castle.

"Your majesty!" said the duck.

"Xemnas…," said Rexoz. Xemnas pulled her towards him and glared at Mickey.

"Xehanort!" Mickey shouted.

"It's been so long since I've abandoned that name," said Xemnas.

"Stay away from him!" shouted Rexoz as she held up her keyblade.

"Rexoz, was it? I don't who you are, but where are Riku and Kairi?" demanded Sora.

"I don't know them, but you killed my friends! I'll…I'll avenge them," said Rexoz.

"No, Rexoz! Don't throw away your life, love," he said.

"Love? What does he mean?" asked the dog.

"Nobodies can't have feelings," said Sora.

"Then why does it hurt? I love Xemnas, with or without real emotions!" retorted Rexoz as she cried.

"And I love her as well, but none of you would understand since you have hearts. That is all Organization XIII wants," said Xemnas.

"Why are you hurting us?" asked Rexoz.

"You're one to talk. You STEAL hearts," said Mickey.

"Forget it, your Majesty. These two won't listen. But when I find Riku and Kairi, you'll pay," said Sora.

"I won't let you hurt Rexoz," said Xemnas as he stood in front of her protectively.

"And I know nothing of Kairi, but as for Riku, ask your king," said Xemnas. He left using the Corridor of Darkness and Rexoz followed but Mickey pushed her out of the way and went straight into the portal.

"He's gone…Donald, Goofy, Xemnas is gone.," said Sora.

"But Rexoz is still here," said Donald.

"No, don't hurt Xemnas, please!" said Rexoz as she struck at Donald, injuring him. Goofy threw his shield at Rexoz but she blocked it as it landed at Goofy's feet, Sora attempted to stab her but she sidestepped and used Judgment Slash on him. Sora was blown away into a cliff but soon got up and charged after Rexoz.

"Way to fall into their trap," said Axel, throwing a chakram at Rexoz, hitting her.

"Agh, Axel…not you," said Rexoz. Axel ignored her.

"Xemnas is using you to destroy heartless and collect hearts. That's his master plan," said Axel.

"No, Axel, don't!" said Rexoz. She cast blizzaga at him but he melted it. Rexoz flinched as soon as she saw fire. She attempted to get up and strike at Axel but Sora struck at her side.

"The hearts released by your keyblade upon fighting the heartless are going to go straight to Kingdom Hearts," said Axel.

"Wait, are you the one who kidnapped Kairi?" asked Sora.

"Look, I'm sorry" he said.

"Axel, stop!" said Rexoz, as she rammed into him and pinned him to the rock with her arm at his throat.

"Axel!" said Saix. Rexoz backed away and went next to Saix. He made Axel return to the castle by teleporting him there.

"We'll make sure he receives the maximum punishment," said Saix.

"I don't care, just tell me where Kairi is!" said Sora.

"Quit worrying about her, we're taking good care of her," said Saix.

"Please, take me to Kairi!" begged Sora.

"Please, don't Saix! He'll kill us once he has her," said Rexoz.

"Is she that important to you?" asked Saix.

"Yes, she is!" said Sora.

"Show me how important she is," said Saix. Sora got on his knees and begged.

"Please," he said.

"You do care for her greatly, so the answer…is no," said Saix.

"You rotten…!" said Sora.

"Are you angry? Do you hate me? Direct that rage towards the heartless," said Saix as he summoned Heartless.

"Rexoz, the Superior has given you permission to deal with Sora once he's fought the Heartless," said Saix as he left.

'I'll handle it then!" said Rexoz excitedly as Saix left.

"These heartless…they don't know the power that they hold," he said before actually leaving.

"Rexoz, still eager to see me? Now that you have no heart, I see no purpose in letting you live. Whther you regain your heart or not, you will die and Kingdom Hearts will belong to me, " said Maleficent.

"No…, said Rexoz, but this time, she gained a little more courage and stood her ground.

"No more heartless Maleficent!" said Sora but she summoned them anyway. They surrounded Rexoz but Dusks appeared at her side to aid her. They killed the heartless in only one hit and then went for Sora, but Maleficent got in the way. Rexoz prepared herself for the worst and uncovered her face.

"Maleficent…," she said, though she was nervous and shaking as she held her keyblades.

"You'll…You'll pay for…for giving me these scars!" said Rexoz.

"Leave, Sora, this woman is mine," said Maleficent as she teleported Sora somewhere else. Nobodies piled on top of the witch but she burned them and they disappeared into the air.

"Hahaha! You won't die today Zero, but I will enjoy making you suffer," said Maleficent. Dusks came at her and Rexoz ignored her fear and charged at Maleficent as fast as she could. Maleficent blocked her keyblade attack with a wall of fire, causing Rexoz to flinch.

"I-I won't let you hurt them!" said Rexoz.

'Just try to stop me," said Maleficent.

"Leaf Blade!" said Rexoz as leaves cut Maleficent's cheek. Blood came pouring down but it was nothing serious. Rexoz shot dark enery at Maleficent from afar but Maleficent sent out heartless to take the attacks for her.

"Dusks, please tale care of the heartless!" commanded Rexoz. They did as she asked while Rexoz attacked Maleficent's side which injured her greatly.

"Rexoz, you insolent girl!" said Maleficent, raising a wall of fire to protect herself when Rexoz tried to land a finishing blow. Aleficent healed herself while Rexoz cast aeroga on the flames, resulting in a burning tornado that enveloped both of them. Fire seared the flesh of each one but Rexoz was determined to prevent Maleficent from harming the Organization. They would survive!

Rexoz stabbed Maleficent once more but a firaga spell disarmed her right hand. She summoned her keyblade back to her right hand but it hurt too much to strike with it. Maleficent then grabbed Rexoz's burnt hand and froze it with blizzard magic. Still within the whirlwind of fire and air, Rexoz tried to wait for her hand to thaw out, using her left hand instead. Maleficent grabbed Rexoz by the neck and tossed her into the flames before she could strike, however, and Rexoz's coat caught fire.

'Watera!" Rexoz cried as water put it out but Rexoz would have more scars by the time this battle was done. Thankfully Rexoz was thrown out of the tornado as soon as she was thrown into the flame. Rexoz stood at the edge of the cliff overlooking the castle. She remembered that place, remembered being imprisoned in a hidden room there.

"Agh!" screamed Rexoz as Maleficent pushed her to the ground and stepped on her. Rexoz was stuck on the cliff and being crushed underneath Maleficent's foot. Maleficent then took one of Rexoz's keyblades and stabbed her shoulder with it, pinning her to the ledge.

"AAAAAGGGHH!" screamed Rexoz. The pain was unbearable. Rexoz thought of Xemnas and was sure she would die.

"Xemnas…I'm so sorry," she said, crying.

"So that is the one who is closest to you Rexoz. I'll find him but rather than kill him myself, I'll allow Sora to take out your petty Organization XIII! I'll then imprison you once more rather than destroy you so that you can live with the pain. You will get on your knees and beg me to kill you, but I will refuse," said Maleficent.

"NO!" said Rexoz, spitting on Maleficent and wearing a dfiant expression on her face.

"Silence!" said Maleficent, crushing her even more. Rexoz, however, grabbed the keyblade from her shoulder and stabbed Maleficent in the side which would kill her quickly even if she used cure magic. Maleficent disappeared into the darkness to seek aid for her injury. Rexoz stood up and knew what she had to do; kill Maleficent and help the others.

"Xemnas, I'll protect you with my life if I have to, she said before returning to the castle.


	31. Chapter 31

Loyal Hound Ep. 31

Preparations

"Where's Rexoz!?" roared Xemnas.

"Where'd you leave her?" said Xigbar.

"I'm right here," said Rexoz as she appeared through the corridor of darkness. She had healed herself using cure magic though it was not enough. Xemnas rushed to her side and helped her to her room, healing her as Rexoz explained what had happened at Hollow Bastion but left out the part about Maleficent because she knew Xemnas would become overprotective and focus more on Rexoz than leading the Organization.

"Who did this to you?" he asked.

"Sora," lied Rexoz. She attempted to get up but Xemnas would not allow it.

"Xemnas please, Sora is making his way here! We need to stop him otherwise you'll all get hurt. Please, let me fight!" said Rexoz.

"I don't want to lose you, Rexoz," said Xemnas.

"I feel the same about you and that's why I want to fight more," pleaded Rexoz.

"Rexoz is right, Superior. You've given her easier missions than the rest of us yet she's a talented fighter. You can't be afraid of Rexoz getting hurt otherwise it is bound to happen. It's your biggest weakness Xemnas and it's bound to be exploited if you allow this to continue," said Saix.

"But, Rexoz is the one who makes me feel like I have a heart, I need her!" said Xemnas.

"And I need you, but I need you to be strong, too. Xemnas, you make me feel like my life is worth living again but I want to live for you," said Rexoz. She put her hand on his face and gave him a sad look with a fake smile.

"Rexoz, I…I'll let you fight but flee if you're in too much trouble, please," begged Xemnas.

"I won't get killed, I promise, Xemnas," said Rexoz.

"I trust you," said Xemnas.

"Thank you," said Rexoz, kissing Xemnas.

"Rexoz, Xemnas, I must tell you something," said Saix, interrupting Xemnas and Rexoz.

"What is it?" asked Xemnas.

"When I was in Hollow Bastion, just before I left, I sensed a tainted heart so strong that even I felt it, however, you won't like what I'm about to tell you," said Saix.

"And that would be…?" said Xemnas.

"It belongs to Maleficent. I know for a fact that it's the last tainted heart we need. Kingdom Hearts will be complete once Rexoz finds it," said Saix.

"No, that can't be….," said Xemnas.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only tainted heart left to collect. Rexoz, did you run into Maleficent at all in Hollow Bastion?" asked Saix.

"No, I didn't," said Rexoz.

"You're sure? Surely she was there," said Saix.

"I got out after Sora attacked me, so we didn't see each other if she was there," said Rexoz. She began to sweat a little.

"Saix, she said that she didn't see Maleficent," said Xemnas. Rexoz felt guilty about lying but it was necessary if she wanted to fight. She wanted to warn them and had originally intended to do so, but if Xemnas found out then Maleficent would discover that the two were close and she would make Xemnas suffer the most. Rexoz decided that she would stop Maleficent when the time came and tell Xemnas the truth when the time was right. Even if Rexoz had to die to save Organization XIII, she would be prepared to do so. When night fell, Rexoz began writing a note for Xemnas but left it hidden under her bed and did not dare to look at it again but hoped Xemnas would discover the note once all was said and done.

"If I die, I'm ready and willing," she said. The next few days were spent training and practicing, preparing both physically and mentally. Rexoz trained long and hard and killed heartless to help build Kingdom Hearts with Roxas gone, but was there another keyblader? A fourteenth member that Rexoz could not remember? No, that was impossible although it did not make sense that Rexoz was fifteen rather than fourteen. Rexoz could not remember and soon forgot these thoughts as she trained. Weeks had passed as she trained but she could not help but wonder where Xaldin was. As random as it was, she wondered where he went before realizing….

"No….," said Rexoz. She began to feel hurt yet she knew that she had to fight alongside Saix, Xigbar, Luxord, and especially Xemnas. She tried to continue but felt overwhelmed by grief.

"Why is this happening?" she asked herself as she laid down on the floor, sweating and tired. Rexoz tried to get up but could not muster the willpower to do so. She just lied there and cried. Despite being a Nobody grief and pain could not leave her.

"Giving up already, Rexoz?" said Xemnas.

"No, never. I just realized that Xldin was gone. Now, there's only a few of us left. The castle seems so empty and sad," said Rexoz.

"I can make it better, Rexoz, just relax and take a little break," said Xemnas as he picked her up off of the floor and carried her to the balcony where Kingdom Hearts could be seen. The Altar of Naught.

"Let's stay here for a little while, Rexoz, just us," said Xemnas as he sat down with her still in his arms. He moved her to the side so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. Rexoz was becoming weary from working too hard.

"Calm down, Rexoz. You've been at this for a long time now," said Xemnas.

"I just want to make sure everyone is safe. I don't want us to die. I felt so happy being in Organization XIII and you guys have been a family to me. I feel like I have a heart again but this time it's not broken," said Rexoz.

"When you get your heart back I'll fix it," said Xemnas as he ran his fingers through her hair, stroking her head gently. Rexoz was about ready to just crash but she remained awake to stay with Xemnas for as long as she could, hoping to share more moments like this one. She held Xemnas close as he put a hand over her face. Using his other hand, Xemnas put his fingers at the sides of Rexoz's mouth to make her smile.

"Smile, Rexoz. You look beautiful when you do, love," said Xemnas adoringly. He wiped dried tears from Rexoz's face and pulled her hood down as he embraced her tightly. They stood up in front of Kingdom Hearts and shared a passionate kiss before Xemnas put his hand on her face again, kissing her more underneath Kingdom Hearts. The two were in love with or without hearts and nothing could tear them away from each other.

"Rexoz, I love you," said Xemnas.

"I love you too, Xemnas," said Rexoz lunging towards him to hug him once more. Xemnas then got on his knee and took Rexoz by the hand.

"Rexoz…," said Xemnas.

"Yes, Xemnas?" said Rexoz.

"Please…will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes!" said Rexoz as she tackled him with a tight hug. The two laid down on the Altar of Naught and stared at the sky, looking intently at Kindgom Hearts. Rexoz, feeling exhausted after only a short time, fell asleep. Xemnas watched Rexoz and vowed to protect her at all costs. He slipped a heart shaped ring on her finger as she fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Loyal Hound Ep. 33

Vow

"So what's got Rexoz blushing?" whispered Luxord to Xigbar while playing cards. He grinned as he picked up an ace.

"I'll tell you if you show me your hand," said Luxord.

"And how do I know that YOU know? You could be bluffing and your poker face is just terrible," said Luxord.

"Because Shyness and I talk often like after the mission at the Tem-teminenenen…uh…the evil demon tower," said Xigbar.

"Temen-Ni-Gru?" said Rexoz as she played on her PSP, pausing the game to look up. Luxord and Xigbar sat on both sides of her to find out what she was so happy about.

"Soooo, Shyness…," said Xigbar.

"If you want to play it you can," said a clueless Rexoz.

"We aren't here for the game," said Luxord.

"We were just curious about what you're blushing about," said Xigbar.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just excited," said Rexoz.

"About what?" asked Luxord.

"Oh, I know! We all saw you and Xemnas outside on the Altar of Naught. Did you two-OW THAT HURTS!" said Xigbar as Saix hit him in the face….with the clipboard.

"I don't get it," said Rexoz.

"Well," said Luxord.

"Let her be innocent, at least for now," said Saix. Rexoz cocked her head in confusion.

"Awww, why? It'll be hilarious when we tell her!" said Xigbar. He got hit again.

"What the heck, Saix!? Is that a red stain on the back of your clipboard?" asked Xigbar.

"Yes, your point?" said Saix so calmly. He held the clipboard menacingly.

"Never mind," said Xigbar.

"Does this have anything to do with it?" asked Saix with a smirk. He held up Rexoz's hand and pointed to her finger.

"Is that a ring?" asked Xigbar.

"Morons," sighed Saix.

"Well, that explains it! Rexoz has a weakness for jewelry," said Xigbar. Luxord and Saix facepalmed and Rexoz tried not to laugh.

"Hmhmhmhm," laughed a deep voice. Xemnas appeared wearing a matching ring and put his hands around Rexoz from behind the couch. Rexoz turned her head back to kiss him.

"We're getting married," said Xemnas.

"Does this mean we get champagne?" asked Luxord excitedly.

"…Yes," said Xemnas.

"Heck yeah!" said Xigbar as he raised his hands in the air.

"I'm going to get a headache," complained Saix.

"So you'll drink with us this time?" asked Xigbar.

"I meant I'd get a headache from you two," said Saix coldly.

"More for us," said Luxord.

"Just don't drag Rexoz into it," commanded Xemnas.

"Darn it," said Luxord and Xigbar simultaneously.

"You two, missions. NOW!" said Xemnas as intimidating as he could sound. Xigbar and Luxord left for their missions while Saix knew to leave Xemnas and Rexoz alone.

"Rexoz," said Xemnas.

"I'm so excited! Thank you Xemnas," said Rexoz.

"Don't thank me, besides, the wedding hasn't even started yet, love," said Xemnas. As always he held Rexoz close, so very close to him where he could protect her.

"I can't wait until then. Where's it being held?" asked Rexoz.

"The big meeting room where we first met, Rexoz," said Xemnas.

"The place where you stole my heart," said Rexoz with a smile.

"Is that acceptable to you, love?" asked Xemnas.

"Of course. I'd let you take my heart again if I still had one," said Rexoz.

"And I was afraid you'd have gone for Saix at the time," said Xemnas.

"He seems distant and he changed over the years. I couldn't reach out to him but you were different. I felt so nervous around you but at the same time, I've never felt safer. You reached out to me and kept me safe. I felt love even though I was without a heart and it gave me reason to live and be happy. You saved me by letting me join Organization XIII and taking my heart Xemnas…I love you," said Rexoz as she began to cry.

"And I love you as well, and that will never change, Rexoz. I'll always protect you and I will make you happy. You deserveit. After all, that's how I felt about you. Something about you made me feel special. No wonder your heart was different from other hearts. Please Rexoz, don't cry," said Xemnas as he wiped Rexoz's tears and held her face gently in his hands. As always, Rexoz still had her hood up but she pulled the hood down so she could look at Xemnas without feeling ashamed of her scars. Rexoz put her hands on his and held them close to her face. Rexoz stopped crying but stared happily into Xemnas's eyes that were filled with love for her.

"Rexoz, I don't want to live without you, so please, let's take care of Sora and the others quickly so that we can live together happily," said Xemnas.

"We'll beat him and anyone else who stands between us," said Rexoz.

"I'm glad to have you as an ally and a future wife," said Xemnas.

"How far away is that future where we become husband and wife?" asked Rexoz.

"After the battle, when things calm down and when no one can tear us apart. We'll celebrate then!" said Xemnas.

"I look forward to it," said Rexoz.


	33. Chapter 33

Loyal Hound Ch. 33

Night Under Kingdom Hearts

"Promise that once this is over, we'll get married?" said Rexoz.

"Of course, Rexoz. I love you and we'll make it through alive. Let's go, Rexoz," said Xemnas.

"Where to?" she asked as he took her by the hand.

"To view Kingdom Hearts like we did that night on the Altar of Naught, Rexoz. I want to hold you before all of the chaos starts," said Xemnas.

"I want to be held. I...," said Rexoz as Xemnas kissed her to calm her down. Rexoz was afraid of what may come but was willing to die for Xemnas. That was what worried him. The thought of losing Rexoz was too much to bear and Xemnas needed her in his arms to rid himself of the fear and doubt.

Rexoz followed him all the way up to where Kingdom Hearts was waiting as it always had. Xemnas sat down with Rexoz next to him and he held her while viewing Kingdom Hearts as well as stars that had appeared that night. Xemnas pointed to different stars to show Rexoz how beautiful they were before laying down. He still held Rexoz in his arms and held her hand as the two's matching rings could be seen together for the last time. Rexoz felt stressed but Xemnas put his hand to her faceand kissed her once more before his forehead touched hers.

"I love you so much, please live," said Rexoz before falling asleep.

"And I love you, Rexoz. I want you to live even if I don't make it. Rexoz...good night," he said. She had fallen asleep quickly in his arms. He stayed with her even as she cried in her sleep.

"Xemnas...," she mumbled.

"I'm here," he said, stroking her hair.

This night may be their last...

_I'll put a new chapter up soon this was more like an intermission or something like that anyhow. I needed to create a mood so yeah...hope you enjoyed the shortest chapter ever despite this! Please review and keep reading. Thanks! _


	34. Chapter 34

Loyal Hound Ep. 34

A Moment to Fight

"X-Xemnas?" said Rexoz as she woke up, still in his arms. Xemnas opened his eyes and faced Rexoz.

"Good morning, love," he said.

"Good morning," said Rexoz shyly. She and Xemnas were completely red yet they giggled at each other for a moment before kissing each other.

"Did you, uh, sleep well?" asked Xemnas.

"Best night's sleep I've ever had but it won't be the last, right?" asked Rexoz.

"Of course not, Rexoz," said Xemnas. He embraced Rexoz as always but he heard a noise coming from the side of the castle an looked over her shoulder.

"What is it?" asked Rexoz nervously. A malicious looking crow flew between her and Xemnas as they held each other. It gave Rexoz a scare but she soon calmed down.

"It's okay, it's okay, Rexoz. I'm here," said Xemnas, lifting up Rexoz's chin to kiss her. Rexoz became calm instantly. The two stayed that way for almost a minute before Xemnas stepped back.

"Rexoz, I'd like to ask you something," said Xenas with a sad look in his eyes.

"What is it?" asked Rexoz.

"Rexoz, are you sure that you still wish to fight? It's not too late, you can flee to another world and hide until I come for you. Rexoz, I love you and I don't want you to get hurt. If I see another scar on that lovely face of yours, I'll just…I'll lose it, Rexoz," said Xemnas.

"It's okay. I still want to fight and I want to help you! I've gathered all of the tainted hearts and Kingdom Hearts is so close to being complete. All I need to do is kill Maleficent and once I have her tainted heart, we can finish Kingdom Hearts. Please, Xemnas, let me help," begged Rexoz.

"Very well, Rexoz. Please, be careful," said Xemnas pleadingly.

"Xemnas, he's here! Sora is here," said Xigbar.

"Xigbar, you go to where Sora is headed. Rexoz, you focus on Maleficent and stay away from Sora," commanded Xemnas. He grabbed Rexoz and kissed her.

"Please, stay alive," said Xemnas. Rexoz kissed him.

"I will and you'd better live, too!" said Rexoz as she made her way through the castle undetected. She finally made it to the entrance where she saw Sora and his friends walk across the glowing bridge and into the castle. Rexo let out a sigh of relief as they went forward without noticing her but she soon froze in fear.

"Oh, it's just you again," said Rexoz. It was the crow from before but this time, someone's hands reached out over Rexoz's shoulder to hold the crow.

"We meet again, Zero," said a familiar voice that had whispered in her ear. Rexoz became afraid once more as fear and sorrow filled her eyes. Rexoz turned as pale as a ghost as she turned around.

"So this is the one you're after eh, Maleficent?" said a fat animal man.

"Pete, I'll handle this one," said Maleficent.

"Maleficent…," said Rexoz, shaking as she took out her keyblades. Pete cackled and Maleficent hit Rexoz on the side of her head with her staff.

"Agh!" said Rexoz. Maleficent had applied enough for to leave Rexoz's head bleeding. Her vision became blurry but soon returned to normal as Maleficent watched.

"You're struggling, Zero," said Maleficent cruelly.

"My name is Rexoz! I'm not Zero anymore!" said Rexoz.

"Foolish Zero, your name suits you. You are a zero, a nothing, worthless!" said Maleficent as she struck at Rexoz with fire and her staff that had been cloaked in green flames. Rexoz coughed up blood and Maleficent struck her back, causing Rexoz to fall to the ground.

"You hesitate to even attack. What good are you without your pure heart? I ought to kill you now for losing something so valuable to me," said Maleficent.

"NO!" said Rexoz as she slashed at Maleficent's side leaving a deep wound.

"I gave up my heart willingly for the Organization! My heart belongs to Xemnas now and when I get it back it will still belong to Xemnas. I love him and you won't harm him! I'll destroy you!" said Rexoz but she was too beaten up to attack and missed as she swung.

"Curaga!" she said before Maleficent could strike again. Rexoz rolled out of the way and lunged at Maleficent, stabbing her with both keyblades. Maleficent cured herself and summoned twenty heartless to defend her but Rexoz was not going to back down. Thoughts of Xemnas filled her head and encouraged her to continue fighting.

"Leaf Blade!" shouted Rexoz as a blade of leaves cut through a clump of heartless while the rest were struck down with Judgment Slash and the dark energy balls that Zant had once used. Finally, Rexoz made it to Maleficent who had hidden in the middle of the group of Heartless. Rexoz used Judgment Slash and cut up Maleficent. Maleficent's staff and Rexoz's keyblades came together in one clash. Rexoz dodged and parried Maleficent's blows but Maleficent began to cast Firaga which Rexoz countered with Aeroga and blew the fire towards Maleficent and burned her badly.

"How does it feel, Maleficent?" asked Rexoz.

"Why don't you tell me!?" retorted Maleficent as a blast of flame enveloped Rexoz. Maleficent grabbed Rexoz by the head and dragged her into the castle where Xigbar was fighting Sora…and losing. Maleficent put Rexoz near a ledge and lifted her head, forcing her to watch Xigbar and Sora fight.

"No, no, Xigbar!" shouted Rexoz but Maleficent banged her head against the floor to silence her.

"Shyness? Shyness no!" said Xigbar but he was sruck down as he tried to make his way towards Rexoz in an attempt to save her.

"No!" said Rexoz, tears in her eyes. Maleficent laughed and threw Rexoz to the ground where Xigbar was disappearing quickly. Sora had already left in a hurry towards a man with dark skin and white hair standing near a girl with red hair wearing pink.

"Shy..ness…I couldn't help, but… you can do it…" said Xigbar as he died.

"Xigbar…," cried Rexoz as she banged her fists against the ground before Maleficent came towards her.

"Stand and fight if you can," laughed Maleficent.

_I hope you guys keep reading, the chapters are going to be a little short but they're just leading up to the last bit of the story. I hope you all review I'd really appreciate it! _


	35. Chapter 35

The Loyal Hound Ep. 35

A Moment to Stand

"I will kill you, Maleficent…you'll pay for everything!" shouted Rexoz as tears streamed down the Nobody's eyes as though she had emotion. Whether she had emotion or not, Rexoz experienced something and had the burning desire to destroy Maleficent and protect what she loved whether it was truly love or not.

"This will be you!" screamed Rexoz as she sliced Maleficent's crow into numerous pieces as its blood poured everywhere. That was her first step and an example of what she would do to Maleficent.

"Ahahaha! I'd love to see that courage last. It wavers rather easily, no matter how hard you're determined to kill me and stand against me, Zero," taunted Maleficent.

"My name is not Zero! I am Rexoz, the Loyal Hound, Number XV in Organization XIII," said Rexoz proudly as she stood her ground. She shot Zant's energy ball at Maleficent which took her by surprise. Pete decided to intervene but Rexoz cut him down, literally to. Two halves of Pete's vertically cut body fell to the ground and left a pool of blood that Rexoz walked through remorselessly. She stood in place and held her keyblades firmly and pointed one at Maleficent.

"You'll die next," she said in a very serious tone. Rexoz was dead serious and would not fall by Maleficent's wicked hands. She siply laughed at Rexoz and surrounded herself in flames. Rexoz became frightened but steeled herself and ignored her fear.

"Waterga," she said as she doused the flames. Maleficent shouted Firaga and hurled a ball of flame at Rexoz who dodged out of fear but showed no sign that she was afraid.

"Firaga," said Rexoz as she burned Maleficent's hands. Maleficent dropped her staff and Rexoz ran in for the kill.

"MALEFICENT!" she screamed as she brought her keyblades down on Maleficent only to have her stack blocked at the last second by Maleficent picking up her staff just before she could be killed. Maleficent's death was..

"Just a delay, but you won't live," said Rexoz. Maleficent kicked Rexoz to push her back but Rexoz sliced her leg. Maleficent, despite the pain continued to fight Rexoz. She struck at Rexoz's rm with her rod but Rexoz blocked the attack with her keyblades and countered with Leaf Blade which cut up Maleficent's face and put out one eye. Blood streamed down Maleficent's face and she intended to get back at Rexoz by grabbing her throat and slashing it with wind magic but the wound was not deep enough and Rexoz stabbed Maleficent on both sides but did not kill her. The wound was not even fatal. Rexoz was not only fighting for her life and the Organization but for revenge as well.

"You'll suffer like I have," said Rexoz as she left cuts on Maleficent's face and arms, causing Maleficent to release Rexoz. Would Rexoz's heart still be pure when she reclaims it? She wanted Maleficent to die slowly and suffer as much as possible as a false feeling of rage consumed her. Nobody's may not feel emotions but they can sure act like they do.

"No," said Maleficent as she summoned a ring of fire around her hands and slapped Rexoz across the face before striking her with her staff. Rexoz, though battered and beaten, was still in the fight. Pain was nothing to her now. She used Judgment Slash to create distance between herself and Maleficent as she jumped back and watched Maleficent get torn apart. Rexoz breathed heavily and lacked the energy to use more magic. Maleficent had the advantage now but Rexoz was not swayed this time.

"Firaga!" said Maleficent as a barrage of flames flew toward Rexoz but she cut each fireball into two pieces not missing once. Suddenly Maleficent created a large meteor that came down on Rexoz, crushing her but she had braced herself at the last second and had her keyblades in front of her. The meteor was burning Rexoz and singing her coat, leaving embers that crept through her side as she struggled to push back the meteor that was still coming towards her. Rexoz sliced it in four pieces and jumped, hitting each with her keyblades and hurling the pieces at Maleficent who summoned another meteor but both exploded, pushing both women back. Rexoz's hood came down and had been burnt by the blast. Hiding her face was no longer an option. Rexoz was not afraid of her scars showing anymore. They were proof of her strength and endurance now.

"Maleficent…," she whispered almost insanely. Maleficent was on the ground, injured and unable to get up. Her face was charred just like Rexoz's face was all those years ago. The tables had turned but Maleficent would not escape with her life as Rexoz had. She lifted one keyblade in the air, ready to strike. Dried blood was on the edge of the keyblade yet its blade still shined perfectly under the light of Kingdom Hearts.

"Maleficent, you'll die right now and I'll take your Tainted Heart to complete Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas and I will be together and we will no love and not have to worry about you ever gain. Malefient, I told you you'll pay and now…YOU WILL!" said Rexoz. She sliced Maleficent's head off and a frightened face could be seen on the severed head. Blood covered Rexoz but she felt relieved, like something horrible had left her life, like she could be free.

"Finally, she's gone," said Rexoz as she closed her eyes and looked up. Tears of joy streamed from her eyes and she looked at Kingdom Hearts with hope.

"Xemnas, I'm coming…," Rexoz whispered.

_It's not the end yet! Keep reading once I post the rest of Loyal Hound up and please enjoy and review!_


	36. Chapter 36

Loyal Hound Ep. 36

A Moment to Rest

Rexoz gazed at Kingdom Hearts, knowing what Organization XIII fought for and died for, would soon be complete but as she looked at its incomplete form, something had attacked and left a large hole in it. Rexoz found King Mickey and a blonde man below Kingdom hearts. The blonde man held a machine that must have caused the hole to appear but he soon died as the machine exploded.

"Serves him right," said Rexoz before running to the top of the castle where Xemnas was waiting. Rexoz ignored the loss of blood caused by the cut on her throat but that was nothing compared to the pain of losing her friends and especially Xemnas.

"Cure," she said but lacked the energy to cast curaga. Her wound stopped bleeding but would not heal properly. Another scar did not bother Rexoz at this point. Right now, there was a battle to be fought and won against Sora and his allies who were responsible for the deaths of her friends.

"Xemnas!" shouted Rexoz as she saw him getting ready to battle Sora. She stood in front of him with her arms out protectively. Sora and his friends watched.

"Rexoz!" said Xemnas.

"I killed her," said Rexoz.

"Maleficent?" said Xemnas.

"Finally, after all these years I got my revenge but...," said Rexoz.

"But what?" asked Xemnas.

"But if I lose you, I might as well have died fighting Maleficent. Xemnas, please, I can handle Sora. I won't lose you!" said Rexoz.

"But why do you need to fight Sora? That's crazy, what if you die?" said Xemnas.

"I won't. I survived Maleficent and killed her. I showed no mercy and now her head and body lie separate from each other. A pool of our blood covers the spot where we battled, the spot where Xigbar died trying to fight Sora. Sora made it past Xigbar but he won't make it past me! Xemnas, I want you to leave this to me," said Rexoz.

"Rexoz…," said Xemnas. Rexoz grabbed him and held him and the two kissed for what could never be the last time. Their love was true with or without hearts or emotions. Xemnas and Rexoz would be together no matter what.

"Rexoz, please don't die, I love you too much," said Xemnas.

"What does he mean?" asked Riku.

"Who knows, but Nobodies don't feel, and Xemnas could never love," said Mickey.

"You won't tear us apart!" said Rexoz as she struck at Mickey but Sora blocked her attack with his keyblade.

"That's impossible! This girl is also a keyblade wielder!" said Mickey.

"Rexoz," said Sora.

"You remembered, Roxas," said Rexoz.

"I'm not Roxas, my name is Sora," said Sora.

"Either way, you're an enemy to Organization XIII, an enemy to Xemnas. Roxas, do you really think you're strong enough to take down Xemnas?" said Rexoz.

"You don't have to do this, Rexoz!" said Roxas as he appeared for a moment before becoming Sora again.

"What?' said Sora.

"Traitor!" said Rexoz as she teleported to a large skyscraper.

"Xemnas, I'll see you after this battle," said Rexoz.

"I love you," said Xemnas.

"I love you too," said Rexoz. The scenery changed as Rexoz appeared atop the skyscraper while Sora was below. Rexoz jumped and struck at Sora who switched into his master form to combat Rexoz.

"Now we're even," he said. He wielded two keyblades like Rexoz did and hoped to match her attacks.

"You won't hurt him!" said Rexoz as the light of Kingdom Hearts revealed the scars on her body perfectly. She was no longer ashamed of the wounds that she had bravely endured. The cut on her throat however, was obvious and had begun bleeding a little. Sora knew what to do.

"Get away," said Rexoz as she kicked Sora back a good couple feet. Their keyblades clashed and sparks flew as the battle dragged on. Rexoz used leaf blade to get ore attacks in, opening Sora up to an attack. Rexoz attacked his left arm with great force, making him unable to wield his second keyblade. He started casting curaga but Rexoz would not allow it as she used judgment slash to inflict a few cuts on his body. Sora was becoming weak as was Rexoz as she lost more blood. This battle would have to be quick.

"You…your Organization is finished! You guys kidnapped Kairi and hurt others yet you feel no remorse," said Sora as he got an attack in on Rexoz's chest leaving a nasty gash. She screamed.

"Do you know what it's like to not have a heart? Do you know what it's like to be alone for your entire life and then finally find people who won't hurt you? Tell me!" said Rexoz as she began to cry.

"I don't know, Rexoz, but being lonely isn't an excuse to join the organization! They may not have hurt you, but what about others?" said Sora.

SHUT UP!" shouted Rexoz as she blocked an attack from Sora. She began crying.

"You're hurt, even without emotions, something hurts you. Why don't you let go?" said Sora.

"I can't let go. Maybe if someone were to ruin your life, kill your family, take away your world, and then give you the scars I have and leave you to die, then maybe you'd get it!" said Rexoz, pushing herself as she struck Sora in the head with the blunt side of her keyblade.

"I should've known better than to reason with you. If you want to be with Xemnas, than I can't help you. You know I had this strange feeling, like Roxas, maybe he's the one telling me to plead with you," said Sora.

"Roxas betrayed us and he's the reason Axel turned against us as well, getting himself killed for you because of Roxas. You're the reason all this is happening!" said Rexoz. Her attacks were vicious and relentless as she pushed Sora in the skyscraper while he was blocking one of her attacks. The skyscraper crumbled due to the impact and left Sora trapped in the rubble. Rexoz ran up to Sora to deliver the final blow but she was becoming weak and fell to the ground as blood stained her body. She tried to get up to finish Sora but he held his keyblade to her wounded throat and got up. Rexoz did not back away but she held her keyblades up bravely.

"It's over," said Sora as he lowered his keyblade. Rexoz had trouble standing up but she grabbed Sora and stabbed him but he did the same to her before healing himself.

"No!" Rexoz said but all became white as she appeared on the Altar of Naught, leaving Sora where he was. Was she dead?

"Rexoz," said Xemnas as he carried her. He examined the cut on her throat and the gash on her chest before noticing the stab wound.

"Xemnas, I couldn't finish him…I'm sorry," said Rexoz as her vision became blurry. She put her hand on Xemnas' face as tears streamed down his eyes for the first time. Rexoz wiped away his tears before putting her hand on her throat. Rexoz was covered in so much of her own blood and had a hard time breathing. She had coughed up some blood and was shaking but both stopped when Xemnas kissed her and laid her down. Xemnas held Rexoz tight and stroked her hair, putting her head close to him, the two's foreheads toching.

"I couldn't save you," Xemnas said as he cried.

"Curaga," he said, but the wounds would not heal at all. He kept casting again and again but to no avail.

"Xem…nas…," said Rexoz.

"I'm here Rexoz. Sora isn't here, it's just us, Rexoz," said Xemnas, putting a hand on her face.

"Xemnas…I love you, please… don't give up. I don't want to lose you, too," said Rexoz.

"I loe you too, so much, Rexoz. I'm going to lose you though, so what point is there for me to live? I don't want to exist without you!" he said.

"But I won't stop loving you, even if I disappear. I don't want you to suffer even if I'm not around. Please, Xemnas," said Rexoz as she cried with Xemnas. Xemnas embraced Rexoz.

"Rexoz…I love you, please don't leave me alone. We never even said I do. Rexoz, please!" said Xemnas.

"Xem…nas…I love you so much, pleas be happy…Xem..nas…" said Rexoz as tears streamed down her eyes as she closed them and took one last breath before she began to disappear. Xemnas held her as she faded away leaving the ring Xemnas had given her behind. Xemnas took it and kept it safe.

"REXOZ!" he screamed into the sky. Sora arrived but Xemnas' tears had dried as he began to face Sora.

"You killed her!" said Xemnas as the two prepared for their final battle…

_This is not the end…Xem..nas…our tale..will continue…_


End file.
